Los 7 comandantes del caos
by ZakYCloeFTW
Summary: Race, el general del caos convoca a sus 7 comandantes para tomar el mundo y llevarlo a ser lo mejor posible para todos
1. SI:El amo de las sombras Demoledor

-en una ciudad al borde de Colombia-

Race: otro día en esta mierda de país, creo que llegó la hora de acabar con esto, creo que la mejor opción son sei, dem, fox, blade, evee, coffe y seba, sé que no son ordinarios, lo siento solo con intercambiar tweets con ellos, el que más siento esa extraña presencia es dem, parece ser el que más domina su poder, por no decir que es el único que lo puede usar aunque sea un poco.

-se va directo a casa de dem con un teleporter que el hico que puede rastrear a la persona que sea sin importar su ubicación-

Demoledor: ¡¿COMO COÑO LLEGASTE AQUÍ Y QUIEN MIERDA ERES?¡

Race: vaya manera de recibirme dem

Demoledor: repito, ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?

Race: el chico de twitter que hablo de los comandantes del caos

Demoledor: ¿Race te llamabas?

Race: si y gracias por recordarlo

Demoledor: ¿para qué vienes? Y más importante ¿Cómo?

Race: para hacer realidad mi plan de los comandantes y llegue con un teleporter que yo mismo hice que puede rastrear a quien sea

Demoledor: a la próxima avisa y así no me causas ¡UN PUTO PARO CARDIACO!

Race: tranquilo, por cierto ¿qué es eso bajo tu cama?

Demoledor: una cosa negra rara que me salió de las manos hace una semana, he estado intentando sacarlo se ahí pero es inútil, tampoco la puedo matar ni nada, cuando lo intento me ataca mortalmente, por suerte nunca me da

Race: vale, haz esto, apuntale con un dedo y piensa en un haz de luz, eso debería bastar

Demoledor: ok (apunta con su dedo a la masa oscura, piensa en un haz de luz, cuando lo hace sale aquello en lo que pensó sale directamente hacia la masa y estalla sin dejar rastro) wow, eso fue genial, gracias

Race: ese es tu poder, las masas oscuras y el rayo de luz para borrarlas y cegar a las personas

Demoledor: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Race: nuestros poderes están bastante chetos, yo puedo quemar cualquier cosa y cancelar sus poderes, super op si

Demoledor: ¿con cualquier cosa?

Race: puedo quemar agua, no preguntes como eso es posible porque ni yo lo se

Demoledor: no lo hare, solo preguntare como usar mis poderes, ¡¿Cómo lo hago?!

Race: solo piensa en una sombra, su tamaño y ya

Demoledor: ¿y la forma?

Race: no le puedes dar forma, solo es una masa inestable, a lo máximo en forma de filo por pequeños periodos de tiempo

Demoledor: me sirve, totalmente

Race: bien, hazlo

Demoledor: vale (piense en una masa oscura de su tamaño y una masa de sombra sale de sus dedos y forma una enorme masa negra) asombroso

Race: intenta usarla para romper algo

Demoledor: recuerda que estamos en mi casa

Race: vale, yo me encargo (los teletransporta a los 2 a un baldío) mejor dem?

Demoledor: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (usa su masa oscura para romper brutalmente todas las cosas que se encuentra y cuando algún pedazo lo va a dañar una pequeña masa oscura sale de sus dedos y las bloquea)

Race: wow, eres más talentoso de lo que esperaba

Demoledor: si, lo sé, por cierto, ¿ya tienes a los otros o solo me has venido a ver a mí?

Race: solo a ti, ahora pensaba ir por el siguiente, mi plan es ir por sei, luego blade, luego fox, luego evee, luego seba y por ultimo coffe

Demoledor: vale, yo te acompaño a ver a sei

Race: vale pero, un favor, quiero mantener mis niveles de azúcar bajos así que si hace algo háganlo cuando yo vaya por blade

Demoledor: ok

Continuara…


	2. SI:La ama de las mentes sei

(Se teletransportan a la casa de sei)

Sei: AHHH (instintivamente lanza peluches, libros y todo lo que encuentra cerca de su mano

Demoledor: (usa sus masas oscuras para defenderse de todo lo que sei le lanza

Race: (recibe un librazo en toda la cara) –adolorido- a la próxima me teletansporto a la puerta y golpeo

Demoledor: es una buena idea ¿no crees?

Sei: (esta acojonada vigilando en un fuerte de almohadas sin verlos bien) ¿quiénes sois?

Race: yo soy Race el chico ese de twitter de baja autoestima

Demoledor: tranquila soy yo

Sei: ¿dem? ¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aquí?

Race: yo recibir librazos en la cara

Demoledor: y yo pueeeees no sé, solo quise verte en persona y ya

Sei: (se sonroja)

Race: vale ya, vamos a hacer algo, vine para hacer real el plan de los generales del caos

Sei: ¿eso no iba en coña?

Race: al principio sí, pero no sé, quiero hacerlos realidad, me motive bastante

Sei: vale, pero ¿porque voy a hacer esto exactamente?

Race: vamos a tener el mundo a nuestros pies, lo convertiremos en el perfecto mundo para todos, en ese mundo que nos beneficiara a todos

Sei: un mundo que si nos va a favorecer a todos, el mundo que todos sueñan, un mundo en el que las opiniones dejaran de afectar a los demás, si esa es la idea puedes contar conmigo para eso

Race: así me gusta, ¿y tú dem?

Demoledor: si vine aquí es porque estoy en el lio

Race: bien, ya sabiendo eso vamos a enseñarte a usar tus poderes sei

Sei: ¿qué poderes?

Race: control mental y potenciador de poderes

Sei: ¿y como los probaremos? no creo que sea buena idea usar el control mental en personas aleatorias de la calle si no queremos llamar la atención

Race: lo sé, los usaras en dem

Demoledor: ¿¡Y YO PORQUE?!

Race: puedo cancelar tu inmunidad a los poderes de sei pero yo no puedo neutralizar la mía, se neutraliza por si solo cuando lo uso en mí mismo

Demoledor: ¿al menos podemos probar antes los poderes de potenciador?

Race: vale, ese es el único poder que nos afecta a todos, incluso a ella

Sei: ok, ¿Dónde probamos el potenciador?, que si su poder es destructivo no quiero perder mi habitación entera si no os importa

Race: lo sé (los teletransporta a los 3 al descampado de antes) bien, lo primero es que sei necesita ver tu poder para hacerse a la idea de cómo duplicar su potencia

Demoledor: ok (crea las masas oscura y empieza a lanzar piedras convertirlas en polvo y cortarlas)

Sei: wooow

Race: ¿soy yo o la humedad del aire aumentó?

Sei: te mato como vuelvas a decir eso

Race: ¿cómo lo piensas hacer si soy inmune a todos los poderes y me puedo convertir en fuego?

Sei: ya me las arreglare

Race: bueno, ponle la mano en la espalda a dem y piensa en su poder con el doble de magnitud

Sei: vale (algo nerviosa le pone la mano en la espalda a demoledor y empieza a visualizar el poder de dem mas grande y podiendo mantener la forma un poco mas)

Demoledor: hagámoslos (crea una masa más grande y levanta una piedra enorme para luego cortarla por la mitad gracias a poder mantener la forma por más tiempo)

Race: bien hecho ahora hay que esperar 15 minutos para poder enseñarle a sei su poder de control mental

Sei: porque tanto

Race: porque si no el poder estaría demasiado desnivelado

Sei: ¿cuarta pared?

Race: quizás

-pasan los 15 minutos-

Race: dem agáchate

Demoledor: vale (se agacha)

Race: sei, tócale la cabeza a demoledor

Sei: vale

Race: (le toma una foro para luego hacerle un dibujo) vale, ahora mantén la mente en blanco por unos segundo

Demoledor: (se queda con los ojos vacíos)

Race: prueba

Sei: vale, esto valdrá la pena

Demoledor: (hace el niko niko ni)

Race: (lo graba y lo twitea)

Sei: vale, ¿me necesitas para algo más?

Race: no, quédate un rato con demoledor si quieres

Sei: vale, nos vemos (se va por el portal con dem controlado)

Race: pasárosla bien, ok a por blade, esto va a ser raro, vamos allá (se teletransporta enfrente de la casa de blade)

Continuara…


	3. SI:La ama de la eliminación Blade

Race: bueno, este en el que menos tengo confianza que va a salir bien, apenas he hablado con blade por twitter, espero que me crea o al menos que la convenza con la idea de dominar el mundo (golpea la puerta de casa de blade)

Blade: ¿qué pasa?

Race: un gusto, soy Race el chico de twitter que planeaba dominar el mundo

Blade: (le cierra la puerta en la cara)

Race: … ¿de que me sorprendo? Es totalmente lógico que me cierren la puerta en la cara cuando llego de esa forma (usa su visión de calor para saber si ya blade está en su habitación) ok, vamos (se teletransporta al lado de blade)

Blade: AAAAHH, ¡¿QUE QUIERES Y COMO ESTAS AQUÍ?¡

Race: cálmate, te explico, el plan del dominio mundial es totalmente enserio, y necesito a los 7 comandantes para poder tomar el mundo, y como ya sabes tú eres una de las comandantes

Blade: ¿y para que me quieres? ¿Cómo te podría ayudar?

Race: ayudaras bastante podiendo eliminar cualquier materia inorgánica

Blade: ¿enserio ese es mi poder? Esta genial

Race: lo sé, entonces ¿te parece bien ayudarme con el plan de dominio mundial? Te enseñare a usar tus poderes

Blade: trato

Race: vale, vayámonos de aquí un momento para empezar a eliminar cosas

Blade: como diga general

Race: se siente bien

Blade: entonces ¿dónde me enseñaras a usar los poderes?

Race: en un decampado donde he estado enseñando a los otros comandantes a usar sus poderes

Blade: ¿cuáles?

Race: dem y sei

Blade: ¿ellos también están metidos en esto?

Race: si y aun me faltan algunos más por reunir en específico 4

Blade: entonces 7 personas se encargaran de implantar una tiranía en el planeta

Race: exactamente, entonces ¿vamos?

Blade: claro general

Race: (se teletransporta con blade al descampado) vamos a empezar, ¿ves esa roca ahí?

Blade: si, ¿cómo lo hago?

Race: piensa en ese objeto cubierto de energía morada

Blade: vale (toca la piedra y al hacer lo que Race le dijo la piedra se borra casi del todo dejando solo la punta de la roca) ¿porque no se borró del todo?

Race: no puedes eliminar algo más grande que una casa de un piso

Blade: rayos, tenía grandes planes con ese poder

Race: con sei podrías duplicar la magnitud de tus poderes

Blade: tengo que probarlo

Race: y bueno me voy a encargar de tu segundo poder (teletransporta a una persona aleatoria de la calle)

Persona Random: ¿¡QUE MIERDA HAGO A QUI!?

Race: calla (le quema totalmente las 2 piernas y le derrite las cuerdas vocales) pon tu mano en su cabeza y vacía tu mente, luego de un momento a otro piensa en algo terrorífico, así activaras tu poder, causar alucinaciones con los mayores temores de la persona

Blade: SIIIIIIIII

Race: dale

Blade: (activa su poder sin apenas esfuerzo)

Persona Random: (empieza a intentar gritar y a sacudir sus brazos mientras sus ojos se ponen blancos y le sale saliva de la boca)

Race: y lo mataste

Blade: ¿enserio?

Race: sip, sobrecargaste su cerebro

Blade: PODER

Race: vale (abre un portal) yo que tú me voy a casa antes de que encuentren el cadáver (le derrite la cara para evitar que encuentren huellas de blade) así mejor

Blade: vale general, nos vemos luego (se va por el portal)

Race: ok, esto esta llendo mejor de lo que me esperaba, vamos a por el siguiente, vamos a por fox, ojala que sea más susceptible que blade, así al menos no me cierran la puerta en la puta cara

 _Continuara…_


	4. SI:La ama de la creación Foxx

Race: vale, tengo que presentarme de forma mas sutil y darle la opción de preguntar y no soltarle todo de repente en la cara, ok, vamos (golpea la puerta de la casa de foxx)

Foxx: hola, ¿que necesitas?

Race: quisiera hablarte un momento de algo

Foxx: ¿de que necesitas hablar?

Race: es algo bastante serio así que preferiría hablarlo dentro

Foxx: vaaaaale, pasa

Race: (entra y los teleporta a los 2 a una habitación con una mesa y 2 sillas) siéntate

Foxx: ¿pero qué?

Race: no preguntes aun (se sienta)

Foxx: -esto no me da buena pinta- (se sienta)

Race: mira, soy el chico de twitter conocido como Race que twiteo sobre un plan de dominio mundial

Foxx: y eso me involucra ¿por?

Race: porque tienes una habilidad que me serviría bastante para hacerlo realidad

Foxx: y ¿qué tendría a mi favor por participar en esto?

Race: el control completo de un continente además de moldear las normas del mundo a tu gusto, ¿te parece?

Foxx: y ¿cuál es la habilidad que necesitas de mí?

Race: la capacidad de crear cualquier objeto de cualquier tamaño, densidad o material siendo casi irrompibles

Foxx: está muy pasado ese poder ¿no?

Race: si pero esas cosas no nos pueden dañar ni a mí ni a ningún otro general en resumen, si te revelas te mato

Foxx: ok ok no es necesario que te pongas tan agresivo

Race: tranqui chica, tu solo confía en que no te matare

Foxx: vale, entonces como planeas hacerlo

Race: el temor mueve a las masas, lo tomaremos así, si alguien intenta revelarse lo matamos y ya

Foxx: da algo de miedo esa forma de ver las cosas, pero es por un bien que valdrá la muerte de aquellos que no lo deseen, conseguiremos un mundo finalmente justo

Race: entonces (le extiende la mano a foxx) ¿estas dentro?

Foxx: (le toma la mano) cuenta conmigo

Race: entonces, ¿te enseño a usar tus poderes?

Foxx: si por favor

Race: vale, yo que tú me pongo de pie

Foxx: oooookk (se pone de pie)

Race: vale vámonos (los teletransporta a otro descampado diferente para evitar problemas por el cadáver)

Foxx: eso de los teletransportes ¿es tu poder o algo?

Race: no, mi poder es bastante mejor, es solo que tengo una máquina de teletransportes que manejo a distancia, solo que preferiría no usarlos más porque se sobrecalienta

Foxx: ok, entonces ¿cómo creo cosas?

Race: fácil, piensa en el objeto como si fuera en 3D y entonces extiende tu mano para créalo

Foxx: mmmm ¿que podría crear? … ya se, una katana para empezar debería estar bien (crea la katana de forma bastante rápida solo que un poco más delgada de lo normal en la punta)

Race: bien, solo que a la próxima te recomendaría hacerlo algo más grueso en la punta

Foxx: si, la punta se romperá demasiado fácil

Race: vale y ahora el otro poder, tu capacidad de controlar la sangre

Foxx: y ¿cómo hago eso? Imagen mental ¿otra vez?

Race: básicamente eso y luego mover las manos para controlar el movimiento

Foxx: ok, ¿cómo lo practico?

Race: fácil (transporta a un preso y le funde los labios y las cuerdas bocales)

Foxx: (usa su poder en él y después de un rato le revienta la lengua y se ahoga con su propia sangre debido a que foxx empieza a llevar mucha a donde estaba su lengua causándole la muerte)

Race: bien hecho, me servirás bastante así

Foxx: bueno ya me voy, que no tengo mucho más que hacer aquí, ¿me hace el favor comandante?

Race: claro (la teletransporta a su casa) vaaaaale, entonces ahora a por la fanática de deku

 _Continuara…_


	5. SI:La ama de la vida Evee

Race: (aparece frente a la casa de evee) vale aquí vamos (golpea a la puerta)

Evee: ¿qué pasa?

Race: un gusto evee

Evee: ¿quién eres?

Race: soy Race, el chico de los memes de boku no hero academia

Evee: ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Race: vine a contarte una cosa

Evee: vale entra

Race: (entra a su casa)

Evee: entonces ¿qué me quieres contar?

Race: ¿recuerdas que mencione algo de unos generales del caos?

Evee: si, ¿es sobre eso o qué?

Race: pues sí, pero va enserio

Evee: ¿qué?

Race: es absolutamente un plan real por más que creas que es falso

Evee: pero ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

Race: pues con unas personas con poderes sobrenaturales como tú y los demás

Evee: eso de los poderes ¿va enserio?

Race: totalmente enserio

Evee: … yyyyyyyyyy ¿cuál era el mío?

Race: poder crear seres vivos y alterar su forma física de forma natural o no y poder sentir el movimiento de los líquidos en un rango de 150 metros

Evee: el primero está bien pero el segundo no sirve para gran cosa

Race: si ya pero para algo servirá algún día

Evee: si tú lo dices

Race: vale entonces ¿vamos a probar tu poder?

Evee: ¿aquí en mi casa?

Race: nope (se teletransporta a él y a evee al descampado donde llevó a blade ya que todo el problema paso y donde llevó a fox tiene un cadáver reciente) ¿lista?

Evee: vale, entonces ¿qué hago para usar mi poder?

Race: une tus manos imagina a la persona y una tinta roja saldrá de tus dedos creando a la persona

Evee: vale, creo que ya sé que hacer (la tinta roja sale de sus dedos y crea una persona casi idéntica a tokoyami) YEI

Race: ¿porque no me sorprende que haya pensado automáticamente en tokoyami?

Evee: y si puedo alterar su forma entonces tengo una buena idea (hace que su cuerpo se altere en forma de Dark shadow) esto es genial

Race: déjame ayudarte a probar la fuerza de tu husbando recién creado (corta una gran bloque de roca con su mano cubierta con fuego y al derretir un poco sus bordes por su calor es capaz de levantar la roca y la mantiene en temperatura con sus poderes de piroquinesis) haz que tokoyami rompa la roca tanto como pueda

Evee: claro, tokoyami ya escuchaste

Tokoyami: por supuesto (con la alteración en forma de Dark shadow empieza a atacar repetidas veces la roca haciendo después de muchos golpes que se parta por la mitad)

Race: bien, parece que las alteraciones se sienten como partes independientes del cuerpo (golpea en el brazo a tokoyami)

Tokoyami: au, ¿eso porque?

Race: y a pesar de que sus creaciones sienten dolor las alteraciones hechas a las mismas no lo sienten, muy probablemente se sienten como partes independientes del cuerpo

Evee: y ¿las puedo hacer desaparecer?

Race: si, pon tus manos en él y lleva tus 2 manos a los lados

Evee: (hace eso y tokoyami desaparece en una nube de humo purpura oscuro) y cuando reaparecen ¿conservan los recuerdos?

Race: sip, todo lo recuerdan cuando los vuelves a crear, bueno, ¿quieres ir ya a tu casa?

Evee: vale

Race: (teletransporta a evee a su casa) vale, ahora vamos por el stalker

 _Continuara…_


	6. SI:El amo de la materia Seba

Race: vale, de este estoy seguro que lo conseguiré fácilmente (golpea la puerta)

Seba: ¿qué pasa?

Race: hola seba soy yo, Race

Seba: … ¿Qué?

Race: si, el chico de los memes de boku no hero

Seba: pero la cosa es ¿COMO DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ?

Race: te explico, por cierto ¿puedo entrar?

Seba: o-ok

Race: si es raro lo sé (entra)

Seba: pues sí que es raro que estés en estados unidos cuando según creo eres latinoamericano

Race: Colombiano para especificar

Seba: ya perdón, pero una pregunta ¿Qué rayos necesitas para venir a estados unidos?

Race: simple, dominar el mundo con 7 generales con poderes supernaturales

Seba: … -Este es tonto- ¿cómo piensas conseguir eso?

Race: poderes sobrenaturales dije

Seba: … me perdí cuando entramos a boku no hero o ¿Qué?

Race: (enciende una llama) ¿me crees ahora?

Seba: … -¿qué me he fumado?-

Race: va enserio todo el plan, si no me crees (saca una de las partes de la roca que rompió la copia de tokoyami que hizo evee) toca esta roca y piensa en esa roca volviéndose una lanza

Seba: … ook? (toma la roca, piensa en una espada y la roca se convierte en una espada)…-no debo volver a quedarme hasta la noche viendo comics de ladybug-

Race: oye que va todo enserio acabas de verlo

Seba: es que es demasiado para procesar de golpe joder

Race: eso es verdad, pero ninguno de los otros su cuestiono nada más que mi llegada, es lo normal para mí ya

Seba: vaya locos de generales tienes ¿no?

Race: hombre, es lo normal, ven sus poderes y se olvidan de todo lo demás

Seba: que poderes ¿son? Solo recuerdo los de foxx y blade

Race: crear seres vivos, crear masas oscuras, controlar mentes etcétera

Seba: wow, eso está genial

Race: eso si

Seba: por cierto, mi poder ¿tiene algún límite?

Race: si, a más grande más cuesta por mas mal que pueda sonar

Seba: si es lógico, y suena muy mal

Race: lo sé, no lo dije con esa intención, por cierto, tu otro poder deberíamos probarlo en un sitio más vacío

Seba: ¿por?

Race: para causar los menores daños posibles

Seba: vale

Race: (se teletransporta a el mismo y a Seba descampado de siempre)

Seba: entonces cual es mi poder

Race: desarrollar el one for all cuando pierdes un poco de sangre básicamente

Seba: ósea supe fuerza al sangrar un poco

Race: exacto así que para entrenar un poco pruébalos pelando conmigo, usa tu lanza para cortarte un poco

Seba: vale (se corta el dedo para activar su poder secundario) se sienten muy tensos mis músculos

Race: dejémonos de mierdas y peleemos

Seba: vale (se propulsa a golpear en la cara a Race)

Race (se convierte en fuego en el momento justo y se rehace a sus espaldas)

Seba: (al darse cuenta de esto toca el piso y lo altera para formar picos a su alrededor para defenderse y dañar a Race)

Race: (se convierte en fuego para evitar los picos y colocarse bajo seba y empujarlo fuertemente fuera de la esfera de picos)

Seba: (usa los picos y los reforma como piso debajo de el para propulsarse hacia Race y le intenta acertar un puño justo en la cara)

Race: (se convierte en fuego y de expande hacia los laterales para reformarse arriba y propulsarse hacia seba para luego ponerse a sus espalda y noquearlo de un golpe en la nuca) tengo que aprender a controlarme un poco con los generales, pude haberlo matado si hubiera usado los ataques de fuego, bueno (teletransporta a seba a su cama con un video de todo lo que pasó para que no piense que fue un sueño) vale, ahora lo que más esperaba convocar a coffe


	7. SI:La maestra del agua Coffe

Race: vale, ahora por la chica con la que mejor me llevo (usa el sistema de búsqueda de su teleporter para buscar a coffe) ok, voy cerca de ella y le digo el plan luego lo que surja y entonces le enseño a usar sus poderes (Respira profundamente) vamos allá (se teletransporta al parque en el que esta coffe tras suya y algo lejos)

Coffe: -vaya día el de ayer, ese tonto parece que no aprende- (se sonroja mucho)

Race: -es ella, vamos tu puedes acércate tranquilamente a ella, dile con calma el plan mientras caminas con ella, no es tan difícil- (se sonroja solo de pensar en todo lo que podría pasar con ella) vamos mierda no te pares (con algo de nervios se acerco a coffe) un gusto conocerte en persona coffe

Coffe: ¿Q-quién eres? (se prepara para correr por miedo a que le pase algo)

Race: soy Race, si tu husbando

Coffe: (se sonroja muchísimo) U-Un gusto Race, pero ¿cómo estoy segura de que eres tu?

Race: -le susurra al oído los últimos MD's que se enviaron ayer- así creo yo

Coffe: (se sonroja y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Race: (se sonroja) vale, ahora ¿podríamos hablar de algo?

Coffe: claro, ¿paseamos un poco por el parque?

Race: por supuesto

Coffe: (empieza a caminar a su lado) ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Race: ¿recuerdas todo lo de los generales del caos?

Coffe: si, ¿querías hacerlo real o algo?

Race: básicamente si, y pues tu eres la única que falta

Coffe: y ¿lo de los poderes es real?

Race: (prende un fuego con los dedos) si, y no solo el mío, el de todos los demás

Coffe: ¿también el mío?

Race: sip

Coffe: pero una cosa (se acerca tímidamente a Race y le habla mirando al lado contrario avergonzada y sonrojada) ¿quisieras ir a comer a mi casa?

Race: pues he estado todo el día sin comer así que si

Coffe: ¿¡todo el día?!

Race: si me metí mucho en lo de convocar a los 7 generales y me olvide totalmente de comer

Coffe: ¿¡y te parece que eso está bien!? Tienes que cuidarte más

Race: (la abraza por la cintura) ok, gracias por preocuparte por mi chiqui

Coffe: (se sonroja muchísimo y mira al lado contrario y tapa su sonrojo como puede) tonto

Race: el tonto que te sonroja

Coffe: PARA DE UNA VEZ

Race: vale, entonces, ¿me llevas a tu casa?

Coffe: o-ok (va a su casa bastante sonrojada de vez en cuando intentando tomar la mano de Race) aquí vivo, ¿pasa algo?

Race: nada, solo que me pongo algo nervioso al ir a casa de la gente, más en tu caso, no se

Coffe: tranquilo no hay nadie ahora, por eso te dije que vinieras y te voy a dejar entrar, si hubiera alguien hubiera llamado antes

Race: por cierto, no tiene tano sentido que te avergüences de que te vean como colegiala, te ves linda

Coffe: C-CALLATE

Race: eres muy linda cuando te avergüenzas

Coffe: (lo ignora, abre la puerta entra y es recibida por ash)

Race: ya tenía ganas de ver a la pequeña bola de nieve

Coffe: (lo levanta como puede) salúdalo ash

Race: hola monada, es incluso más mono en persona el cabronazo

Coffe: es que es demasiado mono para este mundo

Race: como su dueña

Coffe: no digas esas cosas tonto (deja a ash y cierra la puerta de casa) ya hay unas cosas pre hechas que me dejaron, ¿quieres?

Race: claro chiqui

Coffe: (se sirve un plato de comida y le sirve uno a Race) menos mal se prepararon bien

Race. Gracias, oye, entonces ¿tienes alguna pregunta del plan de los generales? (come un poco)

Coffe: no ninguna (come un poco)

Race: ok, por cierto, ¿te enseño el poder luego?

Coffe: vale, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo les fue a los otros con el hecho de aprender sus poderes?

Race: a todos les fue bastante bien, de hecho es algo bastante sorprendente, dem fue el único que había usado sus poderes antes pero al resto le fue igual de bien, no sé si es que soy el puto amo de las explicaciones o que pero todos a la primera lo hicieron a la perfección

Coffe: no sé si yo lo hare tan bien como todos los demás

Race: sé que lo harás bien

Coffe: pues si tú lo dices

Race: que si (la abraza por la cintura y le da un pequeño beso en la cabecita)

Coffe: si tú lo dices (le da un beso en la nariz)

Race: así me gusta, te queda bien verte animada

Coffe: no digas esas cosas tonto

Race: te gusta que lo haga y lo sabes

Coffe: cállate

Race: solo me gusta decirte esas

Coffe: (lentamente se le acerca a sus labios para besarlo en los labios)

Race: (cierra los ojos y se le acerca para corresponderle el beso)

Coffe: (le pone las manos en el cuello y lo besa suavemente en los labios)

Race: (le corresponde el beso y la toma por la cintura)

Coffe: (se separa lentamente para luego volver a besarlo)

Race: (le sigue el beso)

Coffe: (se separa una última vez muy avergonzada y sonrojada) más te vale que los chicos no se enteren o me encargare de que ni siquiera recuerdes que eres un ser humano

Race: vale, no diré nada, pero te quiero decir una cosa

Coffe: dime

Race: tus labios saben muy bien

Coffe: / RACE DEJA DE SER TAN TONTO

Race: vale, como la waifu ordene

Coffe: Entonces lo de los poderes ya me los enseñas ¿o no?

Race: vale, pero yo que tú me cambio esa ropa no creo que sea bueno mojarla

Coffe: (muy sonrojada se va a su habitación a cambiarse)

Race: que linda es cuando se pone así

Coffe: (se cambia por una ropa holgada negra) ¿nos vamos?

Race: vale (se teletransporta a él y s coffe al descampado más sobreexplotado de la serie)

Coffe: ¿pudiste teletransportarnos a mi casa? ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

Race: por nada, solo quería pasear contigo, nada más

Coffe: vale, mi poder, ¿cómo lo uso?

Race: es como el mío, visualiza el agua saliendo de tus dedos y luego manéjala con el movimiento de tus brazos

Coffe: (sale agua de sus dedos y empieza a moverla en círculos para iniciar

Race: la vuelves solida cerrando el puño y la vuelves gaseosa separando los dedos

Coffe: (empieza a jugar con el agua reconvirtiéndola a sólido, líquido y gaseoso)

Race: se te da bien ¿ves?

Coffe: como digas

Race: ahora tócame la cabeza

Coffe: eh, no abuses

Race: es tu otro poder

Coffe: vale (le toca la cabeza) ¿ahora qué?

Race: ponte detrás de mí

Coffe: vale (se pone tras el)

Race: ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en mi cara

Coffe: (cuando piensa en la cara de Race se sonroja un poco y empieza a ver con sus ojos) ¿enserio puedo hacer eso?

Race: sep., bueno, ve a tu casa y mañana nos reuniremos los 8

Coffe: vale, bye (le besa la nariz)

Race: bye (la teletransporta a su casa después de besarla un poco en los labios) vale, mañana será el primer día de los 7 generales, MAÑANA EL MUNDO SERÁ NUESTRO

 _Continuara…_


	8. SI:Los 7 Finalmente se reunen

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

Race: (enciende un telecomunicador para comunicarse con los 7 generales) chicos hoy nos veremos los 7 para empezar a planear todo el tema del dominio mundial

Demoledor: ok yo ya me voy preparando

Race: tomen (pasa por un portal a cada uno un telecomunicador en forma de reloj con un botón para cada uno de los generales y el comandante) cada botón tiene un nombre, el nombre de cada general y el mío cuando lo pulsen podrán comunicarse o teletransportarse a ese general, llámenme cuando estén listos, no se teletransporten, ya los teletransporto yo a un sitio para planear todo ahí

Sei: ok comandante, nos vemos luego chicos

Blade: vale ya nos vemos, adiós

Foxx: no se tarden mucho chicos

Seb: adiós, nos veremos luego

Evee: hasta que la hora llegue

Demoledor: nos veremos

Coffe: hasta luego

(Todos cuelgan)

Race: vale, lo mejor será que busque donde reunirnos

Coffe: (se teletransporta a casa de Race) hola

Race: ¿pasa algo?

Coffe: nada, estaba aburrida y como podía venir aproveche

Race: vale, pero más vale que los demás no se enteren en especial sei y seb

Coffe: ¿por?

Race: nuestros shippers por excelencia escuchando que viniste a mi casa y estuvimos los 2 solos no puede salir bien de ninguna manera

Coffe: / ¿A-a solas?

Race: si, mis padres están trabajando, mis hermanos en el colegio y mis abuelos en el medico para un control

Coffe: y ¿tu porque no estás en el colegio?

Race: ¿tú llevarías a un chico que acaba de recibir 2 apuñaladas al colegio?

Coffe: buen punto, pero entonces hay menos razones para hacer ahora lo de los generales

Race: ya me encargue con el fuego de cauterizar las heridas y recuperarme por completo, estoy a mi cien por cien

Coffe: si llegas a sentirte mal yo misma te traigo aquí antes de que hagas una estupidez

Race: gracias por preocuparte chiqui

Coffe: no hay de que

Race: (le pone la mano en la mejilla para luego besarla en la nariz) significa más de lo que crees

Coffe: / ni si te ocurra hacer eso frente a los demás tonto

Race: como digas linda

Coffe: / deja de decir esas cosas tonto

Race: vale, por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el tema de tus poderes?

Coffe: estuve practicando ayer

Race: ¿alguna cosa se te dificulta?

Coffe: usar el hielo

Race: ¿por?

Coffe: se me dificulta darle forma al agua antes de volverla hielo

Race: con el tiempo aprenderás, a mí me costó aprender a controlar mi forma ígnea por lo menos un mes

Coffe: por cierto eso de convertirte en fuego, ¿puedo hacer algo parecido?

Race: si, pero necesita de mucho control, conocer tanto tu poder como para hacer que forme parte de tu cuerpo, que se convierta en tu cuerpo

Coffe: entonces mejor me limito a controlar el agua y ya

Race: pues como quieras

(Entra llamada de demoledor)

Demoledor: listo

Race: (instintivamente tira a coffe a la cama cercana para evitar que dem la vea en su casa y le diga a sei) ok, luego te teletransportare cuando los demás estén listos, bye (cuelga) perdón coffe

Coffe: ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!

Race: para evitar que dem nos vea en mi casa y luego le diga a sei

Coffe: vale, PERO A LA PROXIMA SE ALGO MAS DELICADO ¡¿VALE?!

Race: perdón

Coffe: que le voy a hacer (mira al lado para evitar ver a la cara a Race) / al menos compénsalo de alguna manera

Race: / ¿cómo quisieras que lo compense?

Coffe: / pues solo yo te bese a ti pero tú no me has besado a mi

Race: / c-como quieras (lentamente y algo nervioso la besa en los labios tomándola de la mejilla) ¿mejor?

Coffe: /digamos que si

(Entran llamadas de todos)

Sei: neko reportándose al deber

Blade: kitsune sanguinaria lista para matar

Evee: Ama de la vida preparada

Seb: loco stalker listo para la misión

Foxx: general de la creación en condiciones

Race: vale, demoledor ya me llamó y coffe también en un momento los teleporto (cuelga)

Coffe: ¿ya nos vamos?

Race: saldremos de portales, si salimos del mismo portal será muy obvio que estuvimos en la misma casa, te teletransportare a tú casa y abriré portales para todos

Coffe: y ¿porque no abres 2 portales aquí y yo salgo de uno y tú de otro?

Race: puedo hacer 2 portales aquí pero al salir saldremos del mismo portal si estamos en el mismo país

Coffe: ok, entonces ya me voy a casa

Race: vale (abre un portal para coffe) adiós

Coffe: (se va por el portal)

Race: vale vamos (abre un portal para cada uno de los generales y para él, para llevarlos al descampado de siempre) hola todo el mundo

Blade: hola

Sei: hola

Demoledor: hola

Foxx: ¿cómo están chicos?

Evee: hooola

Coffe: hola

Seb: pene

Todos: …

Race: tranquilos el nunca empieza una conversación normal

Seb: exacto

Demoledor: ok

Race: bueno chicos, nos haremos una base de instalaciones aquí, seb, haznos los honores

Seb: (toca el piso y tras 10 minutos y un gran esfuerzo físico crea una base muy grande con habitaciones mesas y demás y cae desmayado por el esfuerzo)

Race: mola

Coffe: la verdad es un poder que nos vendrá muy bien

Race: dem, usa tus masas oscuras para llevar a seb dentro por favor

Demoledor: como diga el comandante (lleva a seb adentro de la base)

Race: Foxx, ayuda a que la sangre de seb vuelva a fluir con normalidad por favor

Foxx: ok

(Pasan 30 minutos para que seb se recupere)

Demoledor: entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Race: primero les contare un poco lo que conozco de cada uno (los pone a todos al tanto de lo que ocurrió con los7 generales)

Blade: entonces ¿qué haremos?

Race: como ya conocen los poderes, vosotros 7 pelearan en equipo contra mi

Todos: ¡¿Cómo?!

Race: así sabré como pelean y me podre preparar para pelear de vuestro lado, entonces ¿empezamos?

 _Continuara…_


	9. SI:Los 7 comandantes VS El general

Race: bien, vamos allá, planeen como pelearan contra mí

Demoledor: entonces chicos, díganme todo lo que saben de su poder y del poder de Race

Sei: no se la gran cosa, solo se lo que tú ya sabes el control mental solo sirve si toco su cabeza y me toma unos 10 segundos controlar una mente, cuando utilizo mi poder amplificador no puedo usar mi otro poder por 15 minutos durante los cuales quedo totalmente indefensa

Demoledor: yo puedo crear muchas masas a la vez pero a más grandes las masas más rápido dejo de poder controlarlas y se vuelve una masa inútil que consume energía mía por existir ósea que las tengo que eliminar lo antes posible

Blade: mi poder de eliminar solo afecta a cosas más pequeñas que una casa de un piso y solo puede ser algo que toque por 5 segundos y que no se mueva

Foxx: mis poderes de creación necesitan unos segundos dependiendo del tamaño del objeto y cuando lo hago muy rápido no suelo hacerlo bien y para controlar sangre necesito entrar en contacto con esa persona

Seb: en cuanto pierdo un poco de sangre obtengo supe fuerza pero solo por 5 minutos y para alterar la materia necesito tocarla antes

Evee: cuando creo una forma de vida soy algo más débil y necesito verla para modificarla y comandarla para que haga algo

Coffe: mi control del agua es bueno, la puedo generar y controlar pero no se me da bien volverla hielo

Demoledor: tengo un plan seb, coffe y yo nos concentraremos en atacar o en su defecto en distraerlo mientras sei intentara controlar la mente de Race, blade intentara sobre cargar la mente de Race y foxx nos ayudara con armas pequeñas para pelar físicamente con Race e intentara tocarlo para derribarlo

Race: ¿ya chicos? Recuerden que sus poderes no me afectaran pero si me tocan en caso de los poderes que se activan así lo tomaremos como tal al igual si rasguñan mi ropa de forma que sería una herida letal se tomara como una victoria, ok?

-Race los teletransporta a un descampado lejano-

Race: bueno, empecemos (se pone en postura de pelea) vengan y atáquenme con todo si creen que eso servirá

Demoledor: (crea 3 masas oscuras de su tamaño y las usa para atacar a Race)

Race: (bloquea y aleja las masas hechas por demoledor) si eso es todo no esperan que me ganaran

Seb: foxx por favor una daga

Demoledor: bien chicos, tendremos que pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas

Foxx: (les crea pequeñas dagas a todos)

Seb: (se hace un pequeño corte activando su super fuerza)

Coffe: (empieza a generar agua para atacar con todo a Race)

Demoledor: (genera decenas de masas pequeñas y las lanza en forma de lanza)

Coffe: (para acompañar el ataque de demoledor hace varias lanzas de hielo)

Seb: (toca el piso y crea muchísimos picos para complementar el ataque)

Evee: (crea a tokoyami ya a una persona aleatoria y altera su forma para darle una mano cuchilla)

Blade: (corre para atacar por la derecha aprovechando que ninguno de los ataques la puede dañar

Sei: (hace lo mismo que blade por la izquierda)

Foxx: (Va por el mismo lado que sei)

Race: tan predecibles, recuerden nuestros poderes afectan a los poderes en resumen (tira una inmensa llamarada quemando todos sus ataques y causando llamas negras cuando toca las masas de demoledor y cuando foxx, las creaciones de evee, blade y sei lo van a golpear las esquiva perfectamente a todas y quema a las creaciones de evee) inténtenlo otra vez

Seb: se abalanza sobre Race mientras toca el piso creando varias lanzas las cuales le lanza)

Race: (esquiva gran parte de las lanzas y las que no las quema)

Demoledor: (para respaldar el ataque de seb lanza una inmensa masa oscura con la que lo ataca)

Race: (con una gran llama calcina la masa oscura)

Foxx: no podemos hacerle nada en combate físico y nuestros guerreros con poderes a distancia no le pueden hacer ni un mísero rasguño

Race: (se convierte en 7 llamas las cuales luego se convierten en el mismo y someten a los 7 guerreros) tengo que admitir que lo hicieron bastante bien, pero como ven ni un rasguño, pero tengo interés en cierta persona, todos pude ver bien sus fallos y aciertos, menos en coffe, entonces peleare en un 1 contra 1 contra ella

Foxx: es muy injusto, ni los 7 juntos le pudimos causar ni un rasguño

Coffe: (se levanta y se prepara para pelear) empecemos

Race: (se pone en postura) cuando quieras

(Todos se van a la base a ver desde ahí la pelea)

Race: usa el primer ataque tú

Coffe: (genera inmensas burbujas de agua con las cuales empieza a tacar rápidamente con la mayor fuerza que puede a Race)

Race: (evapora toda el agua que le lanza)

Coffe: (convierte el vapor de agua en hielo y se lo lanza apuntándole a la cabeza)

Race: (derrite todos los picos de hielo)

Coffe: acabare con esto (hace una tormenta tan rápida como puede de balas de agua y lanzas de hielo)

Race: eso es muy respetable chiqui (empieza a esquivar las lanzas y las balas una tras otra)

Coffe (por el exceso de poder usado se desmaya)

Race: lo hiciste mejor de lo que puedes llegar a creer chiqui (mira con admiración a coffe para luego ver el corte en su camisa causado por una de las lanzas de coffe) solo por eso te mereces mi respeto (la levanta en brazos y la acuesta en una camilla de la base)

[30 minutos después]

Coffe: (se despierta)

Race: buen día bella durmiente

Coffe: (le da un puño en el estómago)

Race: *adolorido* ¿eso porque?

Coffe: para quedarme más a gusto

Race: y yo que te iba a felicitar por haber conseguido darme un golpe

Coffe: desprevenido

Race: en nuestra pelea de hace un rato conseguiste cortar mi camisa

Coffe: ¿enserio?

Race: si, lo hiciste genial

Coffe: / calla tonto

Race: por ahora descansa un poco, en un rato empezamos a entrenar los 8 en grupo ¿ok?

Coffe: ok tonto

 _Continuara…_


	10. SI:El plan de entrenamiento para los 7

Race: ok chicos, quería decirles algo, por más que nuestra pelea haya acabado mal lo hicieron muy bien

Sei: si claro, por eso te hiciste el puto amo esquivando todo lo que lanzábamos como si fuera nada

Race: chicos recuerden algo, ayer descubrieron sus poderes y no han tenido entrenamiento en pelea en condiciones mientras que yo he tenido mis poderes por un año y entrenamiento físico, por decir, soy mucho más ligero por mi forma de combustión y además por si no lo vieron me estaba propulsando con fuego, y además podía sentir todos sus ataques por mi capacidad de sentir los rastros de calor sumándole a todo eso que estaba tomándomelo enserio, si no hubiera usado mis poderes y me habrían dado todos sus ataques, ustedes son aún mejores de lo que creen, por más que físicamente no todos sean buenos tienen una rango de poder mínimo de ciudad, la que menor rango tendría seria foxx e evee porque sus poderes no son directamente de rango pero si son peligrosos

Foxx: ósea ¿podría crear cosas capaces de destruir una ciudad?

Race: si, como máximo, tu energía total no alcanzaría de ninguna manera para crear algo de rango destructivo país

Sei: ¿y yo? Yo solo puedo controlar mentes al tocar cabezas

Race: por ahora, cuando te entrene vas a poder controlar la mente de la gente con mirarles la cabeza

Demoledor: y cuál será el rango de poder de todos en su máximo

Race: consideren esto como el ataque que uso coffe pero con un efecto adverso aún más grande, perder el poder por 1 mes o tener una versión muy debilitada de ese poder, con el ataque rompe-limites dem, coffe, sei y yo podríamos afectar a todo un continente, foxx, blade e evee a una ciudad

Blade: pero mi limite es una casa de un piso

Race: pero apenas te desgasta, podrías empezar a borrar cosas a diestra y siniestra sin apenas cansarte hasta que borres una ciudad entera

Seb: y yo ¿cuánto poder tengo?

Race: algo por debajo de ciudad, no llegas al poder de blade y las demás, y bueno tengo que decir una cosa, todos me quedaron claras sus debilidades, sei tu eres demasiado insegura con tus pasos, eso hace que pierdas mucho balance, tienes que mejorar la contundencia de tus movimientos, foxx, tus brazos tiemblan demasiado, agarraste mal la navaja y tu postura hizo tus ataques muy predecibles, tienes que mantenerla más neutra para que no sea tan fácil predecir lo que haces, blade, tus ojos evidencian demasiado donde atacaras, tienes que controlar tu sed de sangre, evee, tus creaciones se basan en tu mente, tenemos que acostumbrarte a ti y a tus creaciones al combate físico, demo, tus masas son muy predecibles y dependes mucho e ellas para atacar, lo mejor sería que combinaras las masas con habilidad física, seb, aun necesitas utilizar más cosas aparte de lanzas o picos y mezclarlos con tu super fuerza, coffe tú vas por el buen camino, solo necesitas desarrollar tu resistencia para poder atacar más o menos a velocidad del ataque rompe limites esa velocidad es la que yo puedo mantener ahora con llamaradas así que esa velocidad es la que tienes que conseguir, entonces, mañana empezaremos a entrenarlos para sus capacidades físicas propias y a mitad le sumaremos vuestro poder para luego entrenar los poderes de forma individual para llevarlos hasta su límite, menos en caso de coffe que su entrenamiento físico exclusivo será más corto para que su entrenamiento físico combinado con su poder y luego centrarnos en su poder para que pueda hacer algo parecido a mi forma combustión, mañana empezamos, el entrenamiento será más o menos de un mes, listos?

Todos: si

 _Continuara…_


	11. SI:El entrenamiento de los 7 comandantes

-Resumen a lo típico montaje de películas ya que no quiero que el entrenamiento coma capítulos entero, no rellenare como si esto fuera naruto-

Race: bien sei, lo primero es que necesitamos concentrarnos en que tus ataques se vuelvan más contundentes al igual que tus pasos, bien lanza una patada y te diré que tienes que corregir

Sei: (le lanza una patada a la cara a Race)

Race: (la bloquea) bien hecho, la velocidad fue muy buena, solo te hace falta mantener la pierna más rígida cuando des el impacto

Sei: (le da otra vez la patada a la cara pero como le dijo)

Race: (vuelve a bloquear la patada con algo de dificultad temblándole un poco el brazo) vamos bien, otra vez, con más fuerza

 _Siguió un mes de entrenamiento en el cual poco a poco sei se volvía cada vez más rápida y fuerte, llegando al punto de poder pelear de forma nivelada con Race_

/entrenamiento de demoledor\

(Demoledor empieza a lanzar golpes a Race siéndole cada uno más difícil de esquivar para posteriormente alejarse y sumar a sus ataques sus masas oscuras siendo algunas independientes y otras agregadas a su cuerpo para aumentar la potencia y velocidad de sus golpes hasta el punto en que Race tiene que empezar a bloquearlos y desviarlos)

Race: hasta aquí, muy bien hecho

Demoledor: mi ataque por lo que veo ya está aún nivel comparable al tuyo, pero si pienso pelear a tu lado, mi defensa también debe estarlo, atácame con tu máxima velocidad con todo lo que tengas

Race: como pidas

 _El entrenamiento siguió, demoledor los primeros días no podía ni soñar con bloquear ni esquivar los ataques de Race, pero a la segunda semana empezó a ser capaz de verlos venir, a finales de esa misma semana fue capaz de parar 10 golpes en su pelea, en la tercera bloqueaba casi todos y pero tenía problemas para esquivar, y en la cuarta boqueo y esquivó todos sus golpes_

 _/Entrenamiento de la amada waifu coffe\_

Race: bien, necesitamos que seas plenamente capaz de mantener el ritmo de ataques que conseguiste en ese ataque rompe limites así que empecemos

Coffe: si quieres que te cause daño estoy totalmente de acuerdo

 _-las primeras semanas de entrenamiento la velocidad de ataque de coffe no fue apenas superior a la de sus ataques normales en su primera pelea-_

Coffe: aún no he mejorado lo más mínimo, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?

Race: tengo una idea, con motivación debería ser suficiente, menos mal que con poderes no me puede matar y me puedo hacer fuego (le agarra el culo y empieza a correr y se prepara para bloquear y esquivar los ataques que vengan de coffe)

Coffe: VEN AQUÍ PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ¡TE VOY A DEJAR EL CULO TAN ROTO QUE VAS A TENER QUE CAGAR POR LA BOCA!

 _(Tras usar esa motivación el entrenamiento de coffe llego al pico de la capacidad, coffe en una sola semana ya estaba en la misma capacidad que Race para que en la próxima semana dominar su forma acuática y en la tercera su entrenamiento físico la llevo al mismo punto que Race, su entrenamiento acabo ahí, solo entreno levemente en la semana restante)_

 _/entrenamiento de evee\_

 _(Para su entrenamiento Race estaba de forma constante peleando a una capacidad en el límite humano para que ella se acostumbrara y luego empezó a recibir entrenamiento para atacar a Race)_

 __Tras 2 semanas de entrenamiento__

Race: bien, ahora entrenaremos a tus creaciones, te recomiendo que no los alteres de forma tan única, eso solo estorbara, sus capacidades de pelea son las mismas, si tienes a más de una creación como tokoyami será demasiado entrenamiento para cada uno, haz algo simple como agregar o alterar miembros pre existentes

Evee: ok, entonces solo tokoyami tendrá algo propio

Race: vale empecemos

 _(Empieza un entrenamiento para creaciones básicas y uno en exclusiva para tokoyami y su Dark shadow que consume las 4 semanas de entrenamiento)_

 _/entrenamiento de foxx\_

 _(en su entrenamiento se concentraron en su mayoría en que foxx creara armas de forma rápida, y en que aprendiera a usar armas de filo sin ser tan predecible como la primera vez, en cuanto lo consigue empieza a cortar varias veces la ropa de Race sin dañarlo físicamente)_

 _/entrenamiento de blade\_

 _(En las 2 primeras semanas los problemas de instinto sanguinario de blade seguían presentes pero al principio de la tercera semana este problema se soluciona por completo y ya en la cuarta consigue golpear varias veces a Race)_

 _/entrenamiento de seb\_

 _(La primera semana de entrenamiento fue concentrada en la creatividad de su poder)_

 _/principios de segunda semana\_

Race: vale entonces practiquemos tu plan de la ropa

Coffe: chicos, la comida ya está lista vengan de una vez

Seb: (tras lanzar varios golpes acierta uno en la camisa y la convierte en espinas enormes que caen al piso por la inmunidad a los poderes que tiene Race)

Coffe: (ve a Race sin la camiseta) / b-bueno chicos c-cuando quieran bajan por la comida

Race: valió la pena esto solo por esa reacción

Seb: vamos a comer, luego configurare la base para que sus 2 habitaciones sean la misma

Race: si lo haces me mata y luego tritura mi cadáver para hacértelo tragar y luego hacerte tragar la mierda

Seb: … por el ship valdrá la pena

(Sus posteriores semanas de entrenamiento siguieron sin ningún percance hasta que los 7 llegaron al mismo nivel)

 _/primer día de descanso tras el mes de entrenamiento\_

Race: si ellos están destrozados yo estoy muerto, entrenar a los 7 durante un mes solo durmiendo una hora y comiendo 1 vez al día sin penas descansar, estoy jodidisimo

 _Continuara…_


	12. SI:El movimiento de los comandantes

Race: bien, hoy haremos nuestro primer movimiento, hoy vamos a demostrar nuestro poder para que el mundo sepa que tiene que seguir nuestras ordenes

Sei: pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

Race: habrá un discurso de un político en mi país el día de hoy, llegaremos ahí y daremos un discurso par que mi país lo note, se alerte y pida ayuda a los demás y acabemos con ellos, en resumen tomaremos el mundo por la fuerza de la parte más baja y débil

Coffe: y con los guardias que habrá, solo los matamos me imagino

Race: si nos intentan dañar obviamente

Blade: ¿y con la gente que estará viendo?

Race: solo les demostraremos nuestro poder, si intentan hacer algo sei se podrá encargar, ya sei puede controlar las mentes de 50 personas con ver su cabeza

Foxx: entonces, ¿cuantos guardias habrá?

Race: unos 20, pero tomaremos 8 para demostrar nuestros poderes

Demoledor: pero ¿Qué nos garantiza que nos tomen enserio?

Race: simple, después de sus demostraciones de poder yo lanzare una llamarada de máxima magnitud para que sepan con lo que se meterán

Seb: entonces ¿porque no vamos de una ves?

Race: (los teletransporta a 5 cuadras del sitio donde darán el discurso) ¿vamos?

Evee: ¿cómo entramos?

Race: crea 8 seres para que tomen unos guardas para la demostración, intentaremos entrar por las buenas y si no dem o seb los matan a todos y ya

Evee: (hace sus creaciones y noquea a 8 de los guardas y los mantiene en una cuarto cercano para cuando sea necesario)

(Todos se acercan a la entrada)

Guardia: oigan niñatos váyanse de una vez de aquí

Race: si nos conociera no nos hablaría de esa forma

Guardia: niño más te vale irte de aquí ya mismo

Race: ok, (le extiende la mano) ¿nos tomamos las manos?

Guardia: está bien si así te vas (le toma la mano)

Race: (empieza a quemarle la mano)

Guardia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Race: (le funde las cuerdas vocales) así mejor, dem, seba, ahora

Demoledor: (con 4 masas oscuras empieza a atravesarle el corazón, las gargantas y los pulmones de 4 guardias a la vez) limpio

Seb: (va dándoles palmadas en la espalda a los 5 guardias restantes y luego hace lo mismo que hizo con Race en los entrenamientos con todos ellos) listo

Race: bien chicos vayan entrando, vamos (entra junto con los demás comandantes y con todos tras suyo sube al sitio) buen día señor presidente

Presidente: ¿cómo vinieron aquí niños?

Race: así (lo derriba al piso y le quema el cerebro asegurándose de que las cámaras no le vean) bueno, permítanme presentarme a mí y a mis compañeros, yo soy Race, el conocido como general del caos y ellos son mis 7 comandantes del caos, si tienen alguna duda de cuál es nuestro objetivo es muy simple, dominar el mundo, sé que ya tienen que preguntarse porque pensamos que será fácil y es muy simple, evee, los guardas

Evee: (les da la orden a sus creaciones de sacar a los guardias)

Race: si se preguntan porque nos deben temer, esta es la respuesta, coffe empieza tu

Coffe: (genera una burbuja de agua que coloca alrededor de la cabeza de uno de los guardias empezando a ahogarlo para luego sacarle todos los líquidos de su cuerpo y rellenar su cuerpo con el agua y estallar todos sus órganos internos)

(Alejan las cámaras de la escena)

Creación de evee 1: no hay porque quitarles el derecho a ver esta escena (coloca las cámaras mirando al escenario)

Race: dem, tu turno

Demoledor: (mete una de sus masas por la garganta de uno de los guardias y hace que atraviese varias veces perforando sus órganos internos y su piel)

Periodista: oh dios

Race: blade, por favor

Blade: (toma la cabeza de su guardia y sobrecarga su cerebro con los estímulos que causan las alucinaciones haciendo que empiece a soltar baba blanca por la boca hasta que queda en el suelo temblando para luego romperle el cuello)

Presidente de país x: ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?

Foxx: (pone su mano en posición y crea una katana que lo atraviesa lentamente por dentro para luego sacarla y córtale la cabeza)

Madre de familia x: ¡¿qué mierda es eso?!

Evee: (hace que una de sus creaciones se le acerca y altera su brazo en forma de navaja para que su creación empiece a rebanar al guardia)

Race: sei, por favor

Sei: (toma la katana que hizo foxx, controla la mente de uno de los guardas y hace que se clave la katana en el estómago y luego empiece a golpear con sus últimas fuerzas su cabeza contra el suelo)

Seb: (toca los pantalones del guardia y los convierte en picos destruyendo por completo sus piernas para luego tomar una piedra y convertirla en una lanza que lo atraviesa totalmente)

Race: (toma de la cabeza a su guardia y hace que mire al sol) ese brillante sol no se compara con el brillante futuro que nos espera (incinera su cabeza con una inmensa llamarada)

Todos los comandantes y su general: ¿Alguna duda?


	13. SI:Thunder amo del rayo

Race: bueno, antes de nada no se asusten gente, tomaremos estas medidas en caso solo de que intenten matarnos, y además esta gente solamente era un proyecto del político que creo que ustedes ya pueden deducir que le pasó, exactamente eran una prueba del uso de criminales asesinos como guardias, y eso como poco, mostraría más pruebas pero son un poco más enfermas, pero si las quieren solo pídanlas y se las daré

Presidente x: estos chicos si son una verdadera amenaza para nosotros, quieren el mundo para ellos y para eso son capaces de matar, maldita sea. Thunder ven aquí

Thunder: ¿si señor?

Presidente x: vaya y mate a esos niños

Thunder: sí señor, geo ven aquí

Geo: ¿si señor?

Thunder: vamos a matar a esos críos

Geo: si señor (con activar un botón se teletransporta con un dispositivo similar al de Race donde están)

Race: bueno chicos ahora nos vamos a la base y esperamos a que o los políticos se rindan o intenten atacarnos inútilmente

Sei: y lo de que eran asesinos, ¿es cierto?

Race: si, pero no quise decir nada porque aún no tenía las pruebas, estaba hackeando una computadora de políticos hasta llegar al sitio y no les dije entonces porque no lo vi tan necesario

Sei: SERVIRIA QUE NO OMITIERAS ESOS DETALLES A LA PROXIMA

Thunder: geo, ahora

Geo: (utiliza su poder de gravedad para mantener quietos a todos)

Race: (nota el flujo de energía y entra en su forma de combustión para evitar la concentración de energía) chicos muévanse

Sei: ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

Geo: porque estáis por debajo de mis fuerzas inútiles

Race: ¿quién eres?

Geo: geo todo un gusto niñatos

Thunder: geo, déjamelo a mí, si pudo sentir la concentración de tu poder y esquivarlo definitivamente te podrá matar, así que es mi turno (le salen relámpagos de los ojos)

Race: -esto no puede ser bueno, solo con esa energía que salió de sus ojos ya estoy nervioso-

Thunder: (se convierte en rayos y aparece detrás suya asestándole un puño en la espalda para luego ponerse frente al pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo al cielo para luego darle una patada mandándolo al suelo)

Race: -maldita sea no puede ver venir ni uno solo de los golpes y ni siquiera uso todos sus poderes y me dio una paliza, llegó la hora de atacar con todo lo que doy- (se convierte en cientos de llamas y se re constituye listo para dar un golpe con cada una de sus formas de combustión)

Thunder: (sale del sitio del ataque y cuando Race se reconstituye le acierta un golpe en la cara) no debiste actuar de esa forma grandísimo idiota (crea una espada de rayos y apuñala en el pecho a Race)

Race: (usa un poco su forma combustión para evitar la apuñalada sin que Thunder se dé cuenta)

Coffe: ¡RACE!

Seb: es imposible, pudo con Race sin recibir ni un rasguño

Demoledor: y apenas usó sus poderes, es casi seguro que con sus poderes nos haría lo mismo incluso a todos a la vez, la diferencia es igual que la que había entre Race y nosotros hace un mes, no, muchísimo más grande

Geo: bueno señor, ¿matamos a estas basuras?

Thunder: si, no tenemos razón para dejarlos vivos

Race: (en silencio reduciendo al mínimo su poder se acerca a la espalda de Thunder y con una espada hecha de fuego le apuñala el estómago cuando esta distraído) nunca bajes la guardia en una pelea

Thunder: (noquea con un relámpago a Race) shawn sácanos de aquí

Geo: señor yo puedo matar a los demás

Thunder: ¿conoces sus poderes y los límites de su capacidad?

Geo: argh maldita sea (se van)

Demoledor: vámonos a la base, si nos quedamos nos tomaran por sorpresa y nos mataran, coffe, trae a Race a la base

Coffe: ok (levanta a Race y lo apoya en su hombro) vaya paliza recibiste, menos mal no fue peor

-20 minutos después en la base-

Race: (se levanta a duras penas y va a la sala de reuniones- hola chicos

Coffe: cómo te sientes Race?

Race: bien dejando de lado el hecho de que tengo el cuerpo más morado que el cabello de Bonnie

Seba: ¿algo más aparte de eso?

Race: algunas costillas rotas y un diente menos, ósea que para la paliza que me dieron de puta madre

Demoledor: totalmente de acuerdo, pero, ¿te cuesta caminar o algo?

Race: un poco, pero al menos pude manejar la costilla con un poco de mi forma combustión pero lo demás no se va

Seba: una pequeña pregunta, ¿cómo te daño el rayo?, ¿la inmunidad solo nos afecta a nosotros mismos?

Race: por lo que sentí ese poder estaba por decirlo de alguna manera en una frecuencia distinta a la nuestra, las barreras que nos hacen inmunes a nosotros mismo solo reaccionan ante energía de nuestra misma frecuencia, para resumir, él nos puede matar y nosotros a el ya que su barrera solo reacciona a su misma frecuencia, y ese tal geo, me da muy mala espina

Demoledor: y ¿porque no cancelaste sus poderes? ¿Es todo el tema de la frecuencia?

Race: no, es que necesito saber cómo usan su poder y si no no puedo cancelar poderes, en resumen, o nos hacemos más fuertes aun o aprendemos como usan sus poderes


	14. SI:Declaraciones de guerra

Geo: señor Thunder ¿está bien?

Thunder: el chico me tomo desprevenido

…: o gran señor Thunder ¿qué le ha acontecido?

Thunder: déjame en paz natrix

Natrix: oh señor, es lógico que me preocupe cuando dañan a mi compañero

Thunder: tú y yo sabemos que no te importaría lo que me pasara normalmente, ¿qué pasa?

Natrix: nada, solo que quería saber si ese chico que lo apuñalo iba a ser solo su asunto

Thunder: puedo con el de sobra así que si, ¿por?

Natrix: vi lo que era capaz de hacer y me interesa usarlo como mi juguete, mi último juguete ya ha dejado de gritar, es aburrido

Thunder: ¿Qué planeas?

Natrix: solo con imaginarlo ya me emociono, imagínelo intentando defenderse con sus poderes de fuego desesperadamente para luego empezar a retorcerse de dolor cuando pierda sus poderes y pueda atravesar todos y cada uno de sus órganos, usted ya sabe de sobra que me es muy difícil conseguir juguetes y más si pueden ofrecer resistencia

Geo: eres desagradable

Natrix: creo que deberías usar menos tus poderes tu cabeza tiene tanta presión que no funciona bien

Geo: ¿Qué dices enferma de mierda?

Thunder: o paran ya los 2 o los mato

Natrix: vale señor, como usted diga

Geo: a sus ordenes

Shawn: Thunder, voy a llamar a los doctores para tratar esa herida

Thunder: gracias shawn

-en la base de los comandantes-

Race: bueno chicos necesito entrenar un poco para relajarme, evee, ven y hazme un favor

Evee: vale (sale con Race a una sala de entrenamiento aislado donde no sale la energía mágica) ¿que necesitas?

Race: crea una copia de Thunder, solo físicamente, que no tenga los poderes

Evee: ok (crea la copia de Thunder) voy a ir a dentro para ayudar a hacer la comida, coffe ya vendrá a buscarte cuando la comida este lista

Race: (crea una espada de fuego tal y como cuando apuñaló a Thunder, toma la copia del cuello, la levanta y lleno de furia empieza a apuñalarlo destriparlo y desmembrarlo) me voy a asegurar de que cuando llegue el momento sufras este dolor e incluso peor (se levanta y calcina todo su cuerpo)

Coffe: Race, la comida ya está lista, ¿d-de donde salió tanta sangre?

Race: le pedí a evee que me hiciera una copia de Thunder, necesitaba desahogarme, voy a ir a lavar la sangre de mi ropa e iré a comer (se va, lava la sangre de su ropa y mientras se seca se pone una ropa normal)

Coffe: ya estás listo Race?

Race: si

Coffe: oye, ¿estás bien?

Race: ¿porque lo dices?

Coffe: recibiste una autentica paliza, fue solo suerte que hayas sobrevivido, si él hubiera peleado enserio tu y yo sabemos que no hubieras sobrevivido

Race: la próxima vez no será así

Coffe: no me digas que piensas pelear otra vez contra el

Race: mañana dejara de respirar

Coffe: (lo coge del brazo y lo jala detrás de ella) que ni se te ocurra intentar pelear contra el ahora

Race: ¿enserio te importa?

Coffe: ¿enserio piensas que quiero que mueras? Puede que a veces sea algo mala contigo pero no quiero que hagas algo tan estúpido como eso así que ni se te ocurra pelear contra él hasta que tu yo y todos los demás sepamos al 100 % que puedes con él, ¿está bien?

Race: como digas

Coffe: no, o me lo prometes mirándome a los ojos o de aquí no te vas

Race: (la mira a los ojos) te lo prometo, no me enfrentare a Thunder hasta que todos sepan seguro que puedo con el

Coffe: ok, te creo, vamos a comer

Race: (la toma de los hombros y la besa en los labios) gracias por preocuparte

Coffe: que me preocupe por ti no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras

Race: solo me parece que te lo merecías, bueno, vamos

Seba: Race, ¿ya estas mejor?

Race: si, tranquilos

Sei: oye coffe, ¿si le hablaste de la promesa?

Coffe: si, accedió sin problemas

Race: chicos, espero que sepan que estos días vamos a tener a Thunder y a geo pegados a nuestro culo todo el tiempo

Demoledor: obviamente lo sabemos, pero a la larga conseguiremos derrotarlo

Blade: vimos que puede hacer así que sabemos por ahora como prepararnos para sus poderes básicos

Seba: no somos idiotas, lo que vimos nos basta para prepararnos tanto como sea necesario

Foxx: sabíamos que algo así podría pasar así que esto es parte de lo que aceptamos cuando nos vinimos de tu lado

Sei: tenemos conocimientos y razones para prepararnos

Demoledor: si es por hacer que el mundo sea mejor esos 2 pueden venir con todo lo que tengan

Coffe: dijimos que te íbamos a acompañar ¿no?

Evee: por más que cueste los objetivos no se abandonan así de la nada

-de vuelta con Thunder y geo-

Thunder: gracias

Liz: no siente dolor en la herida señor Thunder?

Thunder: no, tranquila

Terry: Capitan Thunder

Thunder: ¿que pasa Terry?

Terry: el presidente tiene curiosidad lo que pasó con esos críos

Thunder: gracias por avisar, voy en camino (va a la oficina del presidente) ¿quería verme señor presidente?

Presidente: si, Thunder, ¿pudo matarlos?

Thunder: no señor, el chico de fuego consiguió esquivar el poder de geo y me cogió desprevenido y me apuñalo por la espalda

Presidente: tienes que matarlos a la próxima Thunder

Thunder: a sus órdenes señor presidente

Presidente: ve a matarlos ahora

Thunder: lo lamento señor pero nuestra maquina tele transportadora solo funciona si rastrea energía mágica, no puede teletransportarnos a un sitio que no tiene una energía mágica que conozcamos

Presidente: pues rastreen la energía mágica de esos críos

Thunder: no podemos señor, parece que están en un sitio que la aísla y no quedan rastros de su energía mágica aparte de las pocas partes que quemó en nuestra pelea, la energía mágica solo deja rastro cuando afecta objetos no mágicos

Presidente: pues entonces más les vale encontrarlos pronto

Thunder: lo prometo, esos 8 críos morirán a mis manos

 _Continuara…_


	15. SI:El nuevo objetivo

Race: bueno chicos, no creo que podamos nivelarnos con la experiencia de Thunder, casi usaba su poder sin pensarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío y actuaba de acuerdo a lo que hacía sin causarle esfuerzo

Seba: más o menos podríamos decir que es el ultra instinto de dragon ball super ¿no?

Race: si, parece que de alguna manera aprendió a que su poder reaccionara a otros, pero su cuerpo es incapaz, sus músculos no se tensionaron en lo más mínimo, depende totalmente de que su poder lo haga todo por él, o al menos así peleo conmigo, ni si quiera me imagino como peleara enserio

Demoledor: no creo que sea tan idiota como para volverse totalmente dependiente de su poder, pero si es o no así nuestra prioridad sigue siendo la misma, saber cómo usa su poder para que Race pueda neutralizarlo, así los 8 tendremos más posibilidades de ganar, pero tampoco lo es seguro, parece que sus capacidades físicas de por sí sin sus poderes son suficientes para dañar a Race así que no se si podríamos ganarle incluso sin poderes

Race: sus puños eran demasiado rápidos incluso sin sus poderes y eran demasiado fuertes, sus capacidades físicas serán inmensamente superiores si ese era solo su 5% en ningún momento siquiera parecía que se esforzase en los ataques… pero la energía mágica de sus ataques no es como la nuestra, la suya es demasiado dispersa pero también podría ser por no tomarnos enserio

Sei: pensaba que no volveríamos a ser tan inútiles, si Race que ni siquiera lo pudo tocar y todos estamos casi al mismo nivel incluso si peleáramos juntos apenas podríamos hacer que use el 45% o menos que eso para darnos la misma paliza, nos puede matar con solo mover un dedo

Coffe: no tiene sentido pensar ahora que pasaría si lo enfrentamos, si no que debemos pensar en cómo hacernos lo suficientemente fuertes para ganarle

Foxx: chicos, ¿no creen que no estamos olvidando de algo? Ese chico que nos sirvió en bandeja de plata para que Thunder nos matara, no podemos olvidarnos de el

Race: coffe y yo podemos de sobra con él, sus poderes generan una concentración de energía mágica justo antes de manifestarse, coffe y yo podemos sentir la concentración de magia que se genera en ese momento y esquivarla con facilidad pero coffe estaba desprevenida si no fuera por eso hubiera podido evitarlos de sobra

Blade: además de que a diferencia de nosotros cuando vi donde estaba mirando estaba intentando sin éxito seguir los movimientos de Race, parece que el sí que depende del todo en sus poderes

Evee: pero igualmente necesitamos estar los 8 contra Thunder si queremos poder causarle al menos un rasguño así que todos tendremos que poder hacer eso, tenemos que ser capaces de esquivar sus poderes si se intenta meter y no podemos dejar a race y coffe contra el, ¿Cómo lo consiguió coffe? Race me imagino que con el entrenamiento que llevaste antes de todo lo conseguiste

Coffe: la verdad solo con las pequeñas peleas de practica con Race a la larga empecé a desarrollar esa habilidad, solo salió por instinto, por decirlo de alguna manera sentía una vibra extraña salir de Race cuando usaba sus poderes, y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que eran sus poderes, la emanación de magia que Race de una manera desarrollo esa habilidad para mi

Sei: eso sonó lindo

Coffe: sei

Race y coffe: no ahora

Sei: … vale

Race: bueno, de cualquier forma creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es entrenar en un ambiente más adecuado, para ello, creo que un ambiente que emane energía mágica sería lo mejor, estaríamos adecuándonos más a su flujo en nuestro cuerpo y serían capaces de aprender a percibirla como un instinto, y quizás consigamos algo parecido a lo que… (Rompe un poco la mesa al agarrarla con rabia) Thunder consiguió

Seba: pero ¿dónde?

Race: … ya sé dónde, si queremos ir a un sitio con un gran flujo de magia tengo el lugar perfecto, además si los datos que conseguí son correctos, ellos solo serán capaces de encontrarnos si rastrean nuestra energía mágica y no hay forma en que nuestra energía mágica sea más grande que la de ese sitio, chicos, vayan a sus habitaciones y hagan las maletas, los comandantes del caos se van al mismísimo árbol de la magia

-mientras tanto en la oficina personal de Thunder-

Thunder: -ese chico con poderes de fuego, su simple rostro me da asco, pero no puedo negarle algo, ese chico fue listo y se las arregló para darme una apuñalada, pero al menos se algo, mi 5% de mi poder basta y sobra para darle la paliza de su vida, pero de igual manera natrix se encargara de él, casi seguro a estas alturas ya le ira a pedir autorización a nuestro señor, por ahora no le interesan los otros, pero no creo que dure mucho, emanaban energías similares, cuando los vea casi seguro que los tomara a los otros como juguete de torturas y quizás sexual si tienen mala suerte, la verdad si tuviera que elegir a quien matar estaría entre el chico de fuego, el chico de aura sombría o la chica de pelo corto con gafas, en cierta manera mis rayos reaccionan más a ellos que a los demás, no se me ocurre porque, pero de igual manera, con tal de que mueran todos poco importa-

-en la oficina del presidente-

Natrix: mi buen, puro y responsable señor, puedo realizarle una respetuosa petición sin incomodar sus importantes responsabilidades (dice haciendo una reverencia levantando un poco la parte inferior de su vestido)

Presidente: natrix, para, ¿qué quieres?

Natrix: quería preguntarle si de casualidad podría tomar al chico con poderes de fuego como mi juguete

Presidente: a mí no me importa, con tal de que muera hazle lo que quieras

Natrix: muchas gracias, me retiro mi buen señor –solo de pensar en su cuerpo troceado en el suelo y conmigo sudando del esfuerzo me emociono, al fin un juguete que vale la pena-

-en casa de Race-

…: este loco enserio está considerando hacerlo, pero presiento que irán a ese sitio, así que mejor voy llendo


	16. SI:El arbol de la magia

-todos estuvieron durante varias horas preparando su maleta y asegurándose de que no se les olvidara nada-

Todos: ya estamos listos

Coffe: oye Race ¿por qué no podemos dejar las cosas aquí y venir a dormir, ducharnos y demás?

Race: porque la idea de ir es estar en todo momento expuestos al flujo de energía mágica un minuto que perdamos significaría desacostumbrarnos a él, tiene que ser todo el tiempo si queremos aprovecharla al máximo (abre un portal para ir al árbol de magia) bueno chicos vamos entrando

(Todos entran al portal)

…: un gusto verte de nuevo Race

Race: hombre Treedios cuanto tiempo

Treedios: ¿quiénes son ellos?

Race: son unos amigos, demoledor, sei, coffe, evee, foxx, blade y seb, también tienen poderes

Treedios: si lo sé, noté su energía mágica, ¿que necesitan?

Race: vinimos a entrenarnos, coffe y yo desde el principio en la reacción mágica y los demás en la lectura de energía mágica para luego pasar a lo mismo que nosotros

Treedios: en resumen todos a cursos de magia avanzados

Race: si básicamente

Treedios: bueno entonces primero vamos por lo básico el funcionamiento de magia del mundo, incluido tu Race, no pude explicarte casi nada hace un año cuando viniste por primera vez, empecemos por la primera parte, el nacimiento de la gente que usamos la magia (utiliza hologramas de magia para ejemplificar) al principio de la existencia de la vida en la tierra existía algo conocido actualmente como magia neutra, posterior a eso ciertos objetos se sobrecargaron de magia y estallaron, así nacieron las estrellas, cuando esto pasó la magia sobrecargada con ella misma dio origen a algo conocido por nosotros aquellos que conocemos la existencia de la magia, magia primordial, varios millones de años después la vida humana sobre la tierra nació

Race: hasta ahí se yo

Treedios: cuando nosotros los seres humanos nacimos nuestro planeta estaba cubierto con magia primordial y con la cantidad de energía generada entre las cosas inertes de nuestro planeta y toda la vida sobre ella nuestro planeta empezó a generar por su propia cuenta a general magia primordial, dicha magia primordial cargo y altero la existencia de el árbol que presencia a nuestras espaldas, el árbol que concentra toda la magia primordial del planeta, el encargado de evitar que nuestro planeta se convierta en una bomba por sobrecarga de magia

Demoledor: eso explica porque este sitio es el que mayor flujo de energía mágica tiene en todo el mundo, de hecho se siente una especie de calidez aquí

Treedios: a eso voy ahora, nosotros los seres humanos de forma natural desde siempre hemos estado cargados con magia neutral, pero algunos de nosotros, solo que por desgracia muchos menos en la actualidad, presentamos características distintas en dicha energía que causan que nuestra energía responda a la energía primordial, podríamos describirlo como niveles de carga, la carga de los humanos normales se podría contar como un 10 mientras que la nuestra se contaría como un 100, un nivel de carga bajo hace que la energía neutral no responda a la primordial mientras que la nuestra si por su nivel alto de carga

Sei: y ¿Cómo tenemos poderes?

Treedios: primero os debo explicar algo, hay en total 3 tipos de magia, las 2 que ya os explique y la magia elemental, aquella que nace de la mezcla de la primordial y la neutral, os lo resumo, la magia primordial es magia neutral sobrecargada, cuando estas 2 se mezclan, siendo que la magia neutral necesita tener una carga de 100 para mezclarse con la primordial, la que tiene una carga de 500, cuando estas 2 magias se mezclan, siendo que solo pasa en humanos somos capaces de usar magia

Seb: pero ¿que causa que tengamos magias distintas?

Treedios: tenemos elementos en nuestra magia que al combinarse con la primordial dan un resultado distinto, usare la de Race como ejemplo, la energía de neutral base de Race tenía carga de 100 y por ponerle un nombre el elemento f, cuando esta energía con elemento f y carga 100 se mezcló con magia primordial dio como resultado una magia que se tenía que concentrar y expresar en las manos siendo que se manifiesta en forma de fuego

Evee: pero ¿aquellos que tenemos poderes creadores tenemos alguna ventaja en nosotros mismos?

Treedios: si, la magia que fluye en vuestros cuerpos amplifica vuestras cualidades físicas en el punto de concentración mágica, por ejemplo, concentrar magia en el cerebro aumenta reflejos, memoria y demás capacidades relacionadas directamente con el cerebro y si recorre el resto del cuerpo aún mejor, de hecho la gente con esos poderes son los que más ventajas traen para entrenar la reacción mágica, la magia que recorre sus cuerpos hará que puedan responder y moverse con velocidades sobre humanas

Seb: pero todos de alguna manera necesitamos usar nuestros cerebros para nuestros poderes, ¿Cómo se diferencian?

Treedios: en que hay poderes que tienen concentración en el cerebro, por lo que puedo leer en sus energías si no me equivoco en los nombres los que más facilidad con la reacción mágica son sei, blade e evee, ya que son las que concentran magia en el cerebro, sei para dar órdenes a las mentes que controla, blade para las ilusiones e evee para pasar la conciencia a su creación, los demás usan su cerebro pero no concentran magia, y por destacar creo que sei e evee serán las mejores para la reacción mágica debido a que son sus poderes principales

Blade: y ¿Qué diferencia hay entre poderes primarios y secundarios?

Treedios: el cuerpo da prioridad a la magia primaria, razón por la cual el 60% de vuestra magia es de la primaria y esa es una ventaja que tiene Thunder sobre ustedes

Foxx: ¿Cómo sabes de Thunder?

Treedios: Race me mandó una carta diciéndome los detalles de que los haría venir pero no me dijo para que como ya me imagino que sabrán que es común en el

Coffe: pero ¿a qué ventaja te refieres?

Treedios: cuando Race menciono a Thunder en la carta le reconocí de inmediato, vi cuando participo en una guerra reciente y pude ver que solo tenía un tipo de magia elemental, magia de rayo, entre eso y entrenamientos con demás magos debió ser como consiguió ser tan fuerte, es por eso que tiene unas marcas tan detalladas cuando usa su poder, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes no le puedan ganar

Race: pero como podremos superarlo si solo un 60% de nuestra magia es la que nos servirá contra él, apenas usamos los secundarios

Treedios: es simple, la magia que nosotros contenemos se mejora cuando es expuesta a magia primordial, mientras estén aquí su magia no dejara de mejorar hasta que le igualen, después de todo magia elemental es magia elemental, todos tienen el mismo potencial pero no la misma experiencia, Thunder solo os gana en eso, si tuviera más carga en su magia neutral o más primordial que vosotros estallaría, así que bueno ahora esto, la magia primordial siempre se mezcla en cantidades uniformes y solo un 1% de carga de más en la neutral sería demasiado para un humano sin importar como de resistente sea

Demoledor: pero ¿por qué sabe que le podemos igualar?

Treedios: por el hecho de que esa carga de 600 de la magia elemental siempre puede llegar hasta 1000 en limite general, no va más allá y todas las magias elementales llegan a esa carga y Thunder ya llegó ahí, no se puede hacer más fuerte, pero ustedes si, y no es que pierdan potencial por tener 2 poderes ustedes tienen 2 magias solo que la secundaria es más débil, entonces simplemente mañana empezamos el entrenamiento, cuando Race vino un amigo hizo un mini edificio para que durmiera ahí, pero solo hay 7 habitaciones

Seb y Sei: Race y coffe comparten (salen corriendo)

Coffe: los voy a…

Race: calma, ya veré que hacemos chiqui

Coffe: más te vale, oye Treedios, una última pregunta ¿Por qué casi no hay magos?

Treedios: en la actualidad por el poco uso que se le da pocos cuerpos cargan la energía neutra hasta el 100 por lo que casi ninguna magia se combina con la primordial y eso causa que muy pocas magias elementales nazcan

-mientras tanto en la casa blanca donde están Natrix, Thunder, Geo y los demás-

Natrix: bueeeeeno, tengo que ver donde puede estar intentando esconderse mi flamita, mmm, bueno ya sé dónde debo ir, pero para poder ir me va a tomar 2 semanas, no me dejaran ir sola por ahí y debo esperar a que preparen toda la seguridad y me tomara 2 semanas llegar ahí pero bueno, si mi flamita no es tonta habrá ido ahí… flamita, nos vemos en el árbol de magia mi juguetito


	17. SI:Los efectos del golpe del rayo

Race: entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con todo el tema de las habitaciones y demás?

Coffe: pues tendríamos que decirle a seba para que nos haga una habitación más para que no tengamos que compartir

Seba: ni piensen que voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta

Race: seba

Seba: ¿sí?

Race: corre

Coffe: (apunta cientos de lanzas de hielo a cada centímetro del cuerpo de seba)

Seba: Coffe, cálmate, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia de esa manera

Race: ya te dije, solo corre o has la habitación de una vez

Seba: ok (sale corriendo para que coffe no lo mate)

Coffe: lo seguiría pero no vale la pena

Race: oye tranquila tampoco será para tanto, puede que solo haya 7 habitaciones para nosotros pero no sabemos si habrá una con 2 camas

Treedios: no por desgracia

Race: …eso no me ayuda Treedios, ¿no se te ocurre nada más?

Treedios: no por desgracia, el amigo que construyó el edificio no podría acabar una habitación más en el tiempo que estarán aquí

Race: ok, entonces creo que improvisare para dormir afuera

Coffe: oye, tampoco hace falta que hagas eso (lo toma del brazo) / t-tampoco me molesta compartir habitación contigo

Evee: que tiernos

Coffe: ¡¿desde cuándo están ahí?!

Foxx: desde que acabamos la lección de magia

Demoledor: ¿de qué te sorprendes?

Coffe: pensaba que ya habían entrado a ver sus habitaciones

Sei: no pensaba perderme la oportunidad de verlos hablar de compartir habitación

Coffe: /b-bueno me voy a elegir habitación, tú te vienes también Race

Race: vale, tranquila tampoco te sulfures

Sei: son tan lindos juntos

Foxx: si, pero creo que también deberíamos ir a elegir habitaciones, ¿quién va a buscar a seb?

Evee: yo me encargo, resérvenme una habitación ¿ok?

Sei: cuenta con eso, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver más del raffe en acción

Evee: ok gracias (sale a buscar a seb) ¡Seb! ¿Dónde estás?

Seb: aquí

Evee: … ¿Qué rayos haces arriba de otra de las ramas del árbol?

Seb: esconderme de la furia de la chica que supongo que ya se habrá calmado (salta de la rama y altera el aire para hacer un paracaídas) ¿verdad?

Evee: si, pero yo que tu no me confiaba, aunque al menos tienes a Race para que te defienda en el peor de los casos, tu y yo sabemos que con su capacidad de sentir la energía mágica de los demás no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad

Seb: eso no lo dudo, por ser es un poco más rápida que Race y tiene más formas de inmovilizarme, bueno ¿nos vamos?

Evee: ok

-mientras tanto en el mini edificio-

Coffe: bien yo voy aquí (entra en la habitación) ¿qué te dije Race?

Race: vale ya voy

Sei: esta es mía (elige la habitación del lado derecho de la de coffe entra en la habitación y se tira a la cama después de cerrar la puerta) oh espera (se levanta rápidamente y abre un poco la puerta) y la de la izquierda es la de evee

Demoledor: creo que estaré en frente entonces por si acaso pasa algo, nunca están de más las masas oscuras en caso de que coffe te encuentre espiándolos

Foxx: pues la de enfrente de la de coffe para mi

Blade: me pido la del fondo

Seb: (entra al lado de evee) ¿y yo?

Foxx: pues la de enfrente de evee es la única que queda

Seb: ok, quiero dormir, si necesitan algo de mi golpeen la puerta con fuerza

Sei: seb, ven un momento

Seb: ok (entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta)

Sei: mira es simple, agujerea un poco la pared

Seb: ¿para qué?

Sei: la habitación de al lado es la de coffe y creo que compartirá habitación con Race

Seb: …ok (pone la mano en la pared y la altera para que tenga un agüero pequeño) ahora mira, pero (hace otro agujero en la pared) no te dejare hacerlo sola

\- en la habitación de coffe-

Coffe: gracias por ayudarme a colocar mis cosas en el closet

Race: bueno voy a buscar algún sofá en el primer piso para dormir

Coffe: (lo toma de la manga de su camisa) n-no hace falta que lo hagas (vergonzosamente se pone un mechón de cabello tras la oreja) si quieres puedes quedarte en esta habitación y-y d-dormir c-c

Race: cálmate, si no te molesta me quedare entonces, pero tendremos que lidiar con las fantasías de sei y seb hasta que nos vayamos

Coffe: eso no es novedad

Race: vale, de hecho ya es muy tarde, voy a quedarme fuera para que te cambies y aprovechare para ir por mi maleta y cambiarme abajo

-Devuelta con sei y seb-

Seb: vale, dejo de mirar

Sei: esa escena valió totalmente la pena

Seb: bueno si pasa algo más me dices, iré a escribir mi carta para que no se preocupen por mí en casa como siempre que ya los demás las escribieron y las debemos enviar

Sei: ok (toma una cámara que tenía guardada en su maleta y se queda mirando la pared esperando una señal para ver por el agujero abrazando a su panda de peluche)

Coffe: (se acaba de cambiar y echa un vistazo por la ventana para ver a Race mirando a la luna llena que se veía desde un espacio entre unas ramas del árbol) me da mala espina (baja para ir con Race y justo antes de ponerse junto a él ve venir a Treedios)

Treedios: oye Race ¿qué pasa?

Race: nada Treed, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas

Treedios: te conozco, sé que estas mal con solo verte así

Race: vale… me siento débil

Treedios: es lógico, te encontraste con alguien muchísimo más fuerte que tu

Race: pero ahora se supone que debería ser quien les de confianza para poder ganar y cumplir nuestro objetivo pero solo soy un inútil lleno de inseguridades que no pudo defender a los demás, creo que debería hacer que se entrenen y luego irme para dejar de molestar

Treedios: no podría darte buenos consejos pero creo que coffe si

Coffe: -¿cuándo me notó?- hola

Race: hola coffe, ¿pasa algo?

Coffe: eso es lo que te debería preguntar a ti, ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme nada de esto? (se sienta a su lado)

Race: simple, no quería que sintieras que necesitabas cargar mis problemas ni molestarte con ellos

Coffe: no me molestaría si te ayudara, dime lo todo si te ayuda en algo

Race: solo mírame, intento llevarlos a la cima del mundo pero ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderlos cuando lo necesitan, solo les resultare un estorbo a la larga

Seb: no pienses así

Race: ¿cuándo viniste?

Foxx: cuando vimos a coffe salir la seguimos para ver qué pasaba

Race: ¿todos están aquí enserio?

Demoledor: si, como dijimos hace un tiempo

Race: no tenían porque

Sei: y tú no tienes por qué ponerte así pero igual lo haces

Blade: oye, no necesitamos que nuestro general nos abandone ahora, de hecho más que nunca te necesitamos con nosotros

Evee: acabamos de encontrar nuestro primer gran muro, necesitamos que estés con nosotros ahora más que nunca

Foxx: y no tienes por qué sentirte mal, era fuerte sí, pero no es nada que no podamos superar los 8 juntos

Sei: hicimos una promesa en su momento, nos metimos en esto sabiendo que podría salir muy mal

Blade: no abandonaremos en un momento como este

Demoledor: queremos un mundo al que solo llegaremos los 8 juntos

Coffe: y nos inspiraste suficiente confianza como para que te sigamos hasta aquí

Sei: hubiéramos podido irnos en un principio si no queríamos estar en esto

Seb: tu confianza nos dio una propia para entrar en esto

Blade: así que tu confianza es lo que nos debe mantener en rumbo

Demoledor: no te vengas abajo ahora

Race: (se pone de pie con la grimas en los ojos) está bien (se limpia las lágrimas y se voltea a verlos) mis comandantes, llegaremos hasta nuestro objetivo y lo cumpliremos sin importar que se nos meta en el camino, mañana mismo nos llevaremos al límite para volvernos nuestra versión más fuerte ¡¿Entendido?!

Todos: si general

-mientras tanto en casa de Race-

…: no sé por qué pero siento que es necesario que vaya con Race, pero no sé si le podre pedir razones para desaparecer tan de repente no sé cómo ocurrirán las cosas


	18. SI:Los Indicios de la magic reaction

Race: bueno chicos, vamos a dormir que ya se está haciendo tarde

Blade: si, pero mañana vamos a quedarnos un rato aquí que se ve muy bien la luna reflejada en el agua, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

Treedios: en la mitad del pacifico

Foxx: ya se me hacía raro ver en cualquier dirección y solo ver océano

Sei: otra pregunta, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Treedios: 50 recién cumplidos ayer

Todos: …

Treedios: ¿Qué pasó?

Demoledor: que pareces tan joven como yo, no de 50 años

Treedios: efectos de vivir aquí creo, me cuesta morir por edad, mi cuerpo está siendo constantemente mantenido por la energía mágica del árbol lo que reduce el desgasto de mi cuerpo así que me mantiene más tiempo en el cuerpo de cada edad, dure en mi cuerpo de la infancia hasta la mitad de mi adolescencia, de adolescente hasta la mitad de mi juventud y de juventud hasta ahora, parece que me cuesta llegar a mi cuerpo de adultez

Race: se te nota

Treedios: jeje, quizás, bueno me voy a dormir

Race: ok, buenas noches chicos

Todos: buenas noches

Race: oye Foxx, ¿nos haces un favor?

Foxx: claro ¿Cuál?

Race: ¿podrías hacerme una cama?

Foxx: ok, vamos a su cuarto para hacerla

Race: ok

_Después de que foxx le haga una cama propia a Race se va a dormir como todos los demás_

Race: (se despierta en el mismo momento que coffe) buenos días chiqui

Coffe: buenos días Race

Race: ¿qué tal la noche?

Coffe: bien ¿y la tuya?

Race: también, voy a desayunar

Coffe: y yo, ¿vamos los 2?

Race: ok, necesito ayuda para llevar el de los que aún están dormidos (salen de la habitación)

Evee y foxx: ¡¿VA ENSERIO SEI?!

Race: joder ¿ahora qué? (toca a la puerta de sei)

Foxx ¿Quién es?

Race: yo

Evee: entra por favor

Race: ¿qué pasó ahora?

Foxx: vine para despertar a sei para ir por nuestro desayuno y encontré ese agujero en la pared

Evee: y yo iba a hacer lo mismo y me encontré esta escena y sei me contó lo que pasó

Race: ese agujero da a nuestra habitación sei?

Evee: si, los estaba observando por el agujero

Sei: si, perdón, no los quería incomodar

Coffe: di que no lo harás más

Sei: no lo volveré a hacer

Coffe: perdonada, foxx por favor tapa bien los agujeros e evee, si no te molesta cambia de habitación con sei para asegurar

Evee: ok

Foxx: como digas (tapa los agujeros)

Coffe: mientras ustedes cambian de habitación nosotros vamos por nuestro desayuno

Evee: no hace falta (crea 2 personas para que lleven las cosas de una habitación a otra) así mejor, hagan el favor

Creaciones: a sus ordenes

Treedios: chicos bajen rápido a desayunar para empezar a entrenar

Race: vale, ya vamos, vámonos no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí

Treedios: pero dúchense antes si no los molesta

Race: ok, pero tienes más de un sitio de duchas o nos toca por turnos

Treedios: tengo dos sitios con duchas, en ambas hay 7 así que les debería alcanzar

Race: ok, los chicos a la de aquí al lado, pero la otra ¿Dónde está?

Treedios: detrás del edificio, la que usaran ustedes enfrente

Race: ok, voy a despertar a los chicos, ustedes despierten a blade y luego vayan a las de detrás mientras nosotros vamos a la del frente

Coffe: ok, no se tarden (va a la habitación de blade con las demás para despertarla)

Race: por mi bien pero por seb no prometo nada (golpea en la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos)

Sei: ya nos vamos a las duchas ustedes no se tarden mucho

Race: yo iría ya pero debo esperar a que despierten

Coffe: suerte con eso dulzura (se va con las demás a las duchas)

Race: ja, ja muy chistosa (empieza a golpear la puerta de seb con fuerza) ¡seb me cago en tus putos muertos despierta coño!

Seb: ya cálmate Race, ¿Qué pasa?

Race: que tenemos que bajar a ducharnos para desayunar luego

Seb: ok vámonos

Race: falta demoledor, déjame un momento lo despierto (golpea unos segundos la puerta y luego entra) dem despierta que tenemos que bajar (lo sacude para que despierte)

Demoledor: *aun medio dormido* vale ya voy (se levanta y sale de la habitación) vámonos entonces

Race: tomen una toalla que tenemos que ir a las duchas para luego desayunar

Seb: ok

(Toman su toalla y bajan a las duchas)

Race: vamos (entran cada uno a las duchas individuales)

Seb: oye Race, ¿anoche pasó algo con coffe?

Race: no, no pasó nada dormimos en camas distintas, foxx me hizo una

Seb: por cierto perdón por hacer el agujero

Race: ¿fuiste tú?

Seb: ¿no te habían dicho?

Race: no, solo sabíamos que sei tenía el agujero en la pared nada más, no quien lo había hecho, recomendación mía, no dejar que coffe lo sepa

Seb: lo se

Demoledor: entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?

Race: solo entrenar y comer mañana descansar y así, un día entrenar y un día no

-en las duchas de las chicas-

Sei: ¿que habrá para desayunar?

Coffe: no sé, no parece haber animales cerca y no he visto ninguna fruta

Foxx: pues es un amigo de Race, quizás le dio un dispositivo de teletransporte y puede teletransportarse a comprar cosas

Blade: pues podría ser, si no se habría extrañado con los portales aunque pudo habernos percibido o saberlo porque Race le dijo de los portales

Evee: igual si hace falta podemos ir nosotros a comprar cosas para el desayuno

Coffe: bueno chicas yo voy saliendo, no tarden, no quiero esperar mucho (cierra la ducha se cambia y sale al frente del edificio) me pregunto cuanto tardaran los chicos

-en las duchas de los chicos-

Race: bueno chicos, ya voy saliendo (se viste y sale de las duchas)

Seb: no tardo

Demoledor: ni yo

Race: ok, los espero frente al edificio

Coffe: hola Race

Race: hola coffe y ¿las demás?

Coffe: aun en las duchas, por cierto teníamos una duda, Treedios tiene dispositivos de teletransporte?

Race: si, le di uno, de hecho los usó para comprar cosas para el desayuno también cuando me entrene por primera vez aquí

Coffe: ¿cómo fue esa vez?

Foxx: hola chicos ¿Cómo van?

Race: bien, ¿las demás siguen en la ducha?

Foxx: si

Demoledor: ojala no se tarden demasiado

Seb: la verdad tenemos hambre

Sei: aún queda blade, pero nadie mas

Coffe: oye Race no me dejes con la pregunta

Race: pues fue incomodo estuve aquí solo por 1 mes, en cierta manera me alegró estar de vuelta en casa

Coffe: por cierto ¿qué piensa tu familia de todo esto?

Race: mis papas estaban de acuerdo

Coffe: y ¿los demás?

Race: mis abuelos también, el resto no sabía nada hasta ayer…no pensé que había pasado tan poco

Coffe: ¿Por qué solo tus papás y tus abuelos saben?

Race: no quiero hablar de eso

Coffe: vale, como digas

25 minutos después

Sei: tengo hambre

Blade: perdonen la tardanza chicos ya podemos bajar

Sei: (usa su dispositivo de teletransporte para ir a donde iban a desayunar) comida

(Acaban su desayuno)

Treedios: bueno chicos, quería preguntarles ¿cómo les gustaría que fueran sus propios trajes?

-todos empiezan a compartirles sus ideas de trajes-

Treedios: no están mal para nada, mañana se los daré, pero por ahora (los teletransporta a una pequeña arena de entrenamiento) para el primer entrenamiento aprovecharemos y haremos que 2 grupos entrenen su capacidades de una vez, Race y coffe con seb y sei

Race: bueno, no puedo negar que quiero ver que tan rápido se desarrolla sei en combate aquí

Treedios: chicos necesito que peleen a máxima capacidad, necesito saber el entrenamiento que necesitan (crea un domo de magia para que no dañen el árbol causando que seb no pueda alterar el suelo pero pueda pasar el aire para que no se ahoguen por la falta de oxigeno

Race: como digas Treed, a máxima capacidad (usa su forma combustión para ponerse a las espaldas de seb con su máxima velocidad)

Seb: (al poder ver el fuego se da cuenta del ataque de Race y altera el aire para crear un muro para evitar el golpe de Race)

Coffe: (ataca a sei con ráfagas rápidas y pequeñas de agua)

Sei: -bueno intenta sentir la energía mágica de los ataques de coffe, lo necesitas- (esquiva todas las corrientes de coffe a cada una con más facilidad sintiendo cada vez más la magia que fluye en sus ataques)

Race: (se mueve detrás de seba sin que pueda ver el fuego y le da un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolos cerca de sei)

Seb: (se detiene justo antes de golpear a sei)

Race y coffe: (ambos propulsándose con sus poderes lanzan una patada al pecho de sei y de seb)

Seb: (alterando el aire hace un escudo con el que bloque la patada de Race)

Sei: (de forma instintiva esquiva la patada de coffe agachándose haciendo que seb la reciba)

Sei: perdón seb

Treedios: suficiente por hoy de su parte, sei, has podido llegar más lejos de lo que creía en menos tiempo (le lanza un kunai de magia a la cara y justo cuando le va a dar en la cabeza la detiene) pero necesitamos hacer que lo domines del todo, así que con esto ya sabemos algo sei, coffe y Race son los primeros en confirmar capacidades ahora mismo para entrenar la magic reaction, ahora blade con foxx contra demoledor e evee

 _Continuara…_

 _Ojala les haya gustado :)_


	19. S 01:El Entrenamiento Final Comienza

Seb: y yo Treed?

Treedios: tu aun necesitas entrenar tu capacidad de sentir la magia, si lo pudieras hacer Race no te hubiera tomado por sorpresa

Race: tranquilo seb, no es tan difícil como suena

Treedios: si, lo que necesitas perfeccionar es tu enfoque de pelea, si quieres tener la magic reaction no tienes que centrarte tanto en atacar, tienes que centrarte más en los estímulos externo y no en lo que percibes a la primera vista, si tu vista es lo único que te permite pelear no puedes pelear contra gente como nosotros, imagina si pelearas de forma repentina con sei sin la magic reaction, no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad, bueno blade, foxx, evee, demoledor al campo

Demoledor: evee, vamos

Evee: ok

Treedios: evee, intenta también pelear tu misma y no depender de tus creaciones, eso solo te dificultara pelear contra Thunder y geo

Evee: ok

-entran al mini estadio de energía que creó Treedios-

Demoledor: evee, Dark shadow tiene una energía parecida a la de mis masas oscuras creo que seriamos capaces de fusionarlos para manejar a blade y luego encargarnos de foxx, ella es la que más problemas nos puede llegar a dar

Evee: si, foxx puede crear muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo pero blade no puede hacer mucho contra nosotros

Treedios: recuerden la pelea se acabara en cuanto activen la barrera mágica de los 2 adversarios, no es necesario que sea a la vez pero en cuanto se active serán eliminados de la pelea

Demoledor: ok, vamos evee

Evee: (crea a tokoyami y le indica que use su Dark shadow para pelear con blade)

Demoledor: (fusiona una de sus masas oscuras con Dark shadow haciéndolo del doble de tamaño que el original)

Foxx: aprovechando su descuido le lanza un kunai a la cara de demoledor y una linterna super potente para debilitar a Dark shadow)

Blade: (aprovechando su debilitación borra a Dark shadow)

Foxx: (le da a blade unas dagas para que inmovilice a tokoyami)

Blade: (tras inmovilizar a tokoyami empieza a atacar a demoledor)

Evee: (empieza a atacar rápida y repetidamente a foxx)

Foxx: (bloquea todos los golpes de evee con dificultad) –maldición, si las cosas siguen así no podre con ella, no puedo concentrarme para crear nada- ¡Blade!

Blade: (intenta ir a ayudar a foxx pero es interceptada por un intento de golpe de demoledor) -tengo que hacer algo con esto, demoledor es muy meticuloso con los movimientos de esas sombras, no alcanzo a tocarlas para borrarlas, tampoco puedo atacar mentalmente a demoledor y no puedo ayudar a foxx con su pelea con evee, tendríamos que suponer que no sería tan fácil pelear contra ella, debo intentar el ataque mental al menos- (se abalanza sobre demoledor para atacar con todo lo que tiene)

Demoledor: (se defiende de los golpes con sus masas oscuras desviando los golpes de blade e instantáneamente retira las masas teniendo cuidado de que blade no pueda tocar las masas)

Evee: (consigue potenciar ligeramente a tokoyami para que se libere y vuelva a usar el Dark shadow para atacar de forma directa a foxx activando su barrera a la vez que foxx activa la suya aprovechando su descuido)

Treedios: evee y foxx quedan eliminadas, foxx necesitas mucho más de lo que pensaba la magic reaction, evee, te manejas bien en combate propio, la magic reaction te será increíblemente útil

Foxx: bien peleado evee

Evee: igualmente foxx

Evee y foxx: …

Race: coffe, se siente la incomodidad ¿no?

Coffe: si, lo mejor será interrumpir el momento

Race: tú con evee y yo con foxx

Coffe: como digas (se acerca a evee y la aleja de la incómoda situación)

Race: (hace lo mismo que coffe con foxx)

Blade: creo que tendremos que ponernos serio ¿no?

Demoledor: ok, atacare sin contenerme ahora (empieza a generar una masa oscura gigante) a ver si puedes bloquear esto

Blade: (empieza a prepararse para borrar el ataque) sin problemas demoledor

Treedios: alto los 2 (les lanza un kunai de energía a cada uno desconcentrándolos de sus ataques y noqueándolos)

Coffe: ¿cómo hizo eso?

Race: foxx… ¿pudiste verlo?

Foxx: no, fue demasiado rápido

Coffe: solo se pudo sentir una pequeña ráfaga de energía moviéndose por un corto segundo ni siquiera pude haberlo sentirlo bien

Treedios: bien chicos, la cosa es simple, sei, Race y coffe entrenaran del tirón la magic reaction, foxx, evee, blade, demoledor ustedes ahora van a entrenar la capacidad de sentir la magia para luego pasar a la magic reaction mientras los demás descansan y luego cuando estén nivelados perfeccionaremos su nivel de control de la magia en general

Race: espera, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Treedios: bueno chicos, empecemos, sei, coffe, Race, vengan

Coffe: eeeeeh, ¿qué rayos?

Race: no tengo ni la más puta idea

Sei: ¿qué tan rápido será Treed para que no lo hayamos podido seguir?, incluso pudimos seguir con la vista a Thunder

Race: podría haber sido con el 100% y además estábamos distraídos

Coffe: pero su energía estaba casi igual a la que sentimos siempre salir de el

Treedios: bueno chicos, ¿vamos?

Race: ok, como digas

-van a una zona de entrenamiento en el árbol para empezar el entrenamiento-

Treedios: chicos, empecemos, lo primordial para la magic reaction es primero sentir el flujo energético del exterior

Race: espera Treed, ¿cómo los noqueaste antes?

Treedios: he estado 50 años en el árbol de la magia y el árbol me aceptó como su guardián, ya tengo dominado el 100% de mi poder y el árbol al haberme aceptado como su guardián me provee energía ilimitada, no era la gran cosa noquearlos en esta situación, empezamos con el entrenamiento ahora?

Race: ok (se sienta en el medio de sei y de coffe)

Coffe: antes de nada, ¿cuál es tu poder?

Treedios: es muy simple condensar energía mágica así hago los kunais y todo lo demás, ¿podemos empezar ahora sí?

Coffe: ok

Treedios: bueno chicos, empecemos sientan la energía que fluye aquí, visualícenla como una corriente en un rio, sientan en su cuerpo como se mueve esa energía, ahora hagan lo mismo con su energía propia

Todos: ok (empiezan a seguir los consejos de Treedios con los ojos cerrados causando que alrededor de cada uno empiecen a brotar su propia energía elemental)

Treedios: (empieza a mover unos kunais de energía a su alrededor para que empiecen a sentirlos moverse) siéntanlo todo, lo que se mueve en su interior y a su alrededor, no ignoren ninguno de los movimientos que están a su alrededor sientan todos y cada uno, sus estímulos y todo lo demás, no os mováis por propia voluntad dejad que vuestro propio cuerpo actué, no vosotros (lentamente los acerca a ellos)

Race y coffe: (ponen la mente en blanco y reducen su percepción de energía al nivel mínimo y no se dan cuenta de los kunais)

Sei: (percibe ligeramente el kunai y de forma instintiva intenta agarrarlo fallando en el intento por poco)

Treedios: mmm, bien sei, chicos, voy a ir a empezar a entrenar a los otros, empiecen a mover sus ataques mágicos lentamente de forma aleatoria para que los otros se entrenen con eso (va con los demás dejándolos para que entrenen) no van mal, espero que les vaya igual a los demás

 _Continuara…_

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D_

 _Gracias por todo el apoyo que ha tenido esta serie en este año, espero que también les guste lo que viene_

 _PD: déjenme reviews en los próximos capítulos como preguntas a los personajes a la serie, en cuanto llegue a las necesarias se publicara como una historia aparte las respuestas_


	20. S 01:Casi a punto

Treedios: bueno, empecemos con su entrenamiento

Evee: ok, y ¿Cómo se supone que sintamos la energía?

Treedios: es algo complicado de explicar, la energía mágica tiene comportamiento de todos los estados de la materia, representaciones solidas (crea un kunai de magia solida) liquidas como la de coffe, gaseosas como magias manipuladoras de viento y las plasmáticas como la de demoledor, Race y Thunder y luego su propio comportamiento, la magia como tal se comporta de forma modificadora creadora y eliminadora

Demoledor: y ¿como se explica su comportamiento en cada caso?

Treedios: su comportamiento se explica de una forma simple, la magia que no se representa directamente de forma ni liquida ni gaseosa o plasmática es un plasma que tiene comportamiento entre líquido y gaseoso que da resultados sólidos, la magia eliminadora es plasma que consume átomos de un objeto eliminándolos de la existencia en el momento en que dicho tipo de energía le afecta en adelante, la magia modificadora toma cada átomo y con esa referencia distorsiona el objeto del que dicho átomo forma parte, agregando átomos de esa naturaleza distorsionándolos y la creadora genera materia como su nombre lo indica

Seb: y ¿para qué nos dices esto?

Treedios: es algo que apoya a la capacidad de sentir la energía, saber cómo se comporta hace que el cerebro pueda asimilar con una mayor facilidad la energía que nos rodea, algo necesario para gente que no lo desarrolla por instinto, es la manera más común de desarrollo de hecho, ahora vuestras mentes son conscientes de cómo funciona la magia así que hagamos algo, todos cierren los ojos

Todos: (cierran los ojos)

Treedios: (empieza a moverse alrededor de ellos) ahora todos síganme con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados

Demoledor: (le sigue el ritmo con la cabeza con algunas dificultades)

Evee: (sigue su rumbo con la cabeza con solo unos pocos problemas al principio)

Foxx: (le sigue el rumbo tras unos segundos sin poder notar su energía)

Blade: (le sigue el rumbo a la perfección)

Seb: (con unos cuantos problemas en el trayecto le sigue el rumbo hasta el final)

Treedios: bien, ahora (crea un kunai de energía y lo empieza a mover formando una esfera alrededor de ellos) sigan el kunai con la cabeza

Evee: (sigue el kunai a la perfección todo el tiempo)

Blade: (sigue el kunai a la perfección con unos pocos problemas al final)

Todos: (siguen el kunai con dificultades al principio debido a su velocidad)

Treedios: evee y blade se quedaran un poco menos, ellas ya casi desarrollan la técnica hasta el punto de empezar con la magic reaction, los demás presentan algunas dificultades que se deben perfeccionar, pero se podrá hacer fácilmente mañana para ponerlos al día con el tema de la magic reaction pasado mañana

-mientras tanto en la oficina del presidente-

Presidente: Thunder, ¿natrix ya ha partido a la ubicación que me dijiste?

Thunder: sí señor, ya debería estar a punto de partir en camino al árbol de la magia

Presidente: ¿ella sola podría son ellos?

Thunder: no con los 8 a la vez pero individualmente si, por desgracia sabiendo como es tendré que ir a apoyarla, solo le interesa el chico de fuego ese, si los demás no despiertan su interés no se molestara en ponerles ni un dedo encima

Presidente: lleva a Windsor y a geo para asegurar, el black hole les podría ser de utilidad

Thunder: ok señor, pero no creo que sea necesario esos 8 no están a nivel de mi 5% y aún tengo el magic reléase si la cosa se llegase a poner demasiado tensa

Presidente: sabes que debes asegurar que no se me puedan acercar que no me puedan dañar de ninguna forma, si es necesario Tectonic estará listo para ir a apoyarlos

Thunder: señor, no hace falta que vayamos todos

Presidente: son 8 en total, solo estoy pidiendo que se aseguren de que no pasé nada que me quite este puesto

Thunder: si así lo quiere voy a ir con Windsor, geo y natrix

Presidente: estoy de acuerdo con eso, solo les tengo una petición, mátenlos y no les den ni la más mínima oportunidad

Natrix: mi gran imponente y respetable jefe voy a partir al árbol bajo sus órdenes especiales para poder partir con antelación y deseaba consultarle detalles de sus condiciones para permitirme la propuesta

Presidente: la única condición es que Geo, Windsor y Thunder te tienen que acompañar, y no te preocupes puedes tener a ese chico que tanto te interesa

Thunder: pero vamos a tener que matar a los otros 7, llamemos a Windsor y a Geo

-devuelta en el árbol de la magia-

Treedios: bueno chicos, hoy vuestro avance ha sido muy grande ahora vamos a empezar a perfeccionar todo, estos días se pondrán muy intensos

_al día siguiente en el árbol de la magia_

Race: buenos días chicos

Treedios: oigan chicos os deje ahí en vuestros closets sus trajes tal y como me los pidieron en el desayuno ayer pónganselos y bajen para empezar el entrenamiento

(Todos se ponen sus trajes y bajan al entrenamiento)

Treedios: bueno chicos, lo primero que quería decirles aprovechando sus trajes que están listos y diseñados de forma apropiada para sus poderes combinándolo inteligentemente con sus gustos, si tuviera que decirles una equivocación que todos cometen es que piensan demasiado dentro de la caja, evee, tu poder no se basa solo en lo que conoces, puedes hacer seres vivos con poderes, el único límite es que no pueden tener más magia controlada que tú, demoledor un objeto que no puede tener forma siempre tiene grandes ventajas solo debes saber usar la forma inestable, sei tu poder no solo duplica aumenta hasta su límite y el poder de control no solo afecta al cuerpo, también al poder, foxx puedes crear objetos que interactúen entre ellos para prevenir fallos, Race, no tienes porque solo hacer fuego, la magia se puede volver solida incluso si es plasmática, coffe la forma del hielo puede ser una gran ventaja y más cuando al usar tu poder quedan charcos que puedes congelar si el enemigo los pisa, seb no es necesario que estés tocando la materia para tocarla y a veces un elemento muy pequeño y muy denso es más útil que uno grande, más cuando te consume energía alterar la materia, blade para eliminar solo necesitas implantar tu energía en el objeto y luego manifestarla, para eso no necesitas estar tocándola, solo haberla tocado, ahora con eso en consideración empecemos con el entrenamiento

Todos: ¡SI!

_el entrenamiento tuvo un avance normal durante 3 semanas, sei y blade no tuvieron mayor problema desarrollando la magic reaction teniendo dominada al 75% esa técnica a la tercera semana de entrenamiento mientras que todos los demás la tuvimos al 50%,

Natrix: finalmente aquí estamos

(El barco ancla cerca de una de las raíces básicas del árbol)

Thunder: bueno, vamos a por ellos

Windsor: vamos a mandarlos a volar

Natrix: ni se les ocurra dañar mi juguete

Geo: como si me importara lo que le pase a tu juguete

(Treedios y todos los presentes sienten la energía de los 4 enviados)

Treedios: chicos, escóndanse detrás de unas raíces de por allá, yo me encargo de esos 4

Continuara…


	21. S 01:La Gran Pelea Comienza

_**(Aclaración: los diseños oficiales fueron decididos por los miembros reales de esta historia y no conozco los diseños de los de todos, cuando ya los sepa todos los voy a decir aquí mismo, pero si quieren verlos desde ya vayan a la cuenta de coffee_kun_01 la chica que además de participar en esta historia como personaje también dibuja los diseños de algunos personajes PD: síganla no solo por eso que también hace dibujos hermosos**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: Treedios tiene aspecto de veinteañero y tiene pelo café claro largo en rastas y piel morena tirando a clara con camisa de tirantes, 2 manillas y un pantalón corto)**_

Thunder: ¿Quién eres?

Treedios: Es lo que yo os debería preguntar intrusos

Geo: ¿Intrusos?

Treedios: Si, si tienes problemas entendiendo una palabra tan compleja te la puedo hacer entender a la fuerza

Geo: ¡¿Qué dices asqueroso hijo de…?!

Thunder: Geo, contrólate de una vez, recuerda para que estamos aquí

Natrix: Déjenme eso a mí, yo personalmente iré a buscar a mi juguete, siento su energía por allí

Thunder: Y yo, están los 7, si quieres tómalos a todos

Treedios: No piensen siquiera en tocar a mis invitados

Natrix: Perdón pero son mis nuevos juguetes (sale corriendo sin hacerle mayor caso a Treedios)

Treedios: (Va a pegarle un puñetazo a natrix)

Thunder: (Se convierte en rayos, se pone a sus espaldas y lanza un puño a su nuca)

Windsor: (Se propulsa con potentes ráfagas de viento para detener el golpe de Treedios a Natrix y cuando lo bloquea se aleja a toda velocidad para dejar a Thunder encargarse de eso)

Treedios: (Bloquea el golpe de Thunder) –Chicos, sé que pueden contra ella- si amenazan contra el árbol no tengo otra opción más que esta (le da un potente puñetazo con energía concentrada en el puño en el estómago a Thunder mandándolo tan lejos como puede para luego saltar concentrando energía en sus piernas y dando una ráfaga de potentes puñetazo para posteriormente con una patada en el estómago propulsarse al árbol) váyanse de una vez

Thunder: ¿Que tan poderoso es ese bastardo? (se convierte en truenos y va a toda velocidad devuelta al árbol) ¿Qué mierda eres?

Treedios: Soy Treedios, el guardián de esta generación del árbol de la magia y aquel que no dejara que le pongan ni un dedo encima a mis invitados

-mientras tanto con Natrix y los demás-

Race: Bien chicos, tendremos que pelear si nos encuentra ya saben que hacer ¿no?

Seb: Claro, si todo el tema de pelear en equipo está más que listo

Demoledor: Sin duda lo primero debe ser descubrir su poder

Sei: Lo podremos deducir con su estilo de pelea y la magic reaction, pero que ninguno se descuide, nos entrenamos en pelea conjunta así que debemos estar listos

Natrix: Hola flamita

Race: ¿Qué quieres?

Natrix: Nada, solo es que quería tomarte como mi juguete de tortura, te deseo con solo ver como peleas

Coffee: (le mete un puñetazo en la cara para alejarlos)

Natrix: aww que lindo, ¿eres su no..?

Coffee: No, y más vale que no lo preguntes otra vez

Natrix: Bueno, vamos cálmate cara linda (Se abalanza sobre Coffee e intenta usar su poder en ella)

Coffe: (con la magic reaction evita por completo su ataque y le lanza un golpe a la cara)

Natrix: (Esquiva el golpe y le manda un puño al estómago)

Coffee: (Esquiva la mano de Natrix) chicos ahora

Sei: Chicos vamos, no podrán mantenerla a raya solos, foxx dame un cuchillo

Foxx: (le da un cuchillo a sei y se hace una espada) Ven seb

Seba: (Extiende la mano)

Foxx: (le hace un pequeño corte en el dedo con un cuchillo que compraron hace unos dias para estas situaciones para activar su poder)

Demoledor: vamos (crea una masa oscura que vaya por detrás mientras el corre hacia natrix y le va a dar una patada en la cara)

Natrix: (esquiva la patada y con su poder lo va a agarrar de la pierna)

Sei: (La coge del brazo y la tira al suelo soltándola inmediatamente)

Race: (Le lanza un puño propulsado con fuego al estómago)

Natrix: (Esquiva el puño y le manda la mano cargada con su poder al brazo)

Race: (usa su forma de combustión para evitar el poder de natrix)

Natrix: ¡SI, ESTO ERA JUSTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍA, RESISTETE A MORIR, ESO SOLO HARÁ MAS DIVERTIDO CUANDO FINALMENTE VEA TUS ÓRGANOS DESPARRAMADOS POR EL SUELO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Mientras tanto con Thunder Treedios y los demás-

Thunder: me enfadaste más de lo que deberías haber hecho, ¡MUERE! (Se vuelve miles de relámpago que empiezan a girar a altísima velocidad) ¡THUNDER STORM!

Treedios: (Con los ojos cerrados esquiva sin mayor dificultad y luego le da un puñetazo en el estómago)

Thunder: (escupe sangre por la potencia del puño y sale volando)

Geo: ¡GRAVITY PUNCH! (usando su poder aplicar gravedad en su puño para potenciar el impacto)

Treedios: (sin mayor complicación detiene el puño, lo agarra y le da una patada mandándolo al cielo y luego de otra patada lo manda al océano)

Windsor: ¡WIND BULLET! (usando sus poderes hace una bala de viento concentrado en una zona específica)

Treedios: (sin la más mínima complicación crea una barrera de energía y bloquea el impacto y aprovechando el momento genera una alrededor del árbol)

Windsor: No creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi chaval (propulsándose con una potente corriente de viento salta hacia Treedios) ¡WIND CRUSHER! (le da un puñetazo en la cara con un tornado concentrado en el puño)

Treedios: (genera una barrera de energía muy densa y le da un puño mandándolo al suelo)

Geo: (usando su poder baja con cuidado al suelo) ¡GRAVITY CRUSHER! (genera un punto de gravedad a su alrededor para aplastarlo)

Treedios: (usando una inmensa concentración de energía rompe el gravity crusher sin mayor problema)

Windsor: (se levanta algo adolorido) me cansé, WIND SMASHER (crea un montón de ráfagas de viento para golpearlos con muchísima fuerza

Geo: si pudiste con eso aquí viene, Movimiento combinado: WIMD CRUSHER (combina al ataque de Windsor su gravity crusher)

Treedios: (cada ráfaga de viento la parte de un puñetazo sin mayor problema y luego parte el gravity crusher con una sola liberación de energía) Central smash (con un puño genera una onda expansiva de aire que manda a volar a Windsor y a geo al océano)

-mientras tanto con natrix y los demás-

Evee: ahora es mi turno, vamos a testear (se inventa un ser a la rápida y lo manda a pelear con natrix para testear su poder)

Creación Random: (lanza una ráfaga de puños hacia natrix)

Natrix: (le agarra el brazo, le da un codazo en el estómago y lo hace estallar lentamente haciendo que sufra del desgarro muscular)

Sei: vale, ahora vamos a probar algo, foxx créale una chaqueta que cubra totalmente a la próxima creación de evee

Foxx: ok (crea una chaqueta apropiada al tamaño de una persona más o menos grande)

Evee: (crea una persona perfectamente adecuada para el tamaño de la chaqueta y la manda a hacer lo mismo que a la otra creación)

Natrix: (le arranca la chaqueta y lo estalla desde la cabeza)

Demoledor: ok, necesita tocar la piel, la tenemos donde la queremos ataquemos con todo ahora

Race: (se abalanza sobre natrix esquivando sus manos con mucha precaución)

Natrix: (lo derriba en el suelo agarrándolo con ambas manos de la camisa y aplicándole muchísima fuerza lo mantiene ahí y le mete la lengua en la boca tanto como puede) te deseo de tantas formas que no puedo aguantar m…

Coffe: (le mete una patada en la cara mandándola lejos)

-volviendo con Thunder Treedios y los demás-

Treedios: creo que ya debería haber acabado con ellos

Thunder: (emerge del océano con un trueno partiendo el océano y con su cuerpo cubierto de energía azul y con relámpagos a su alrededor) a ver como planeas derrotar la magic release


	22. S 01:Parte de una leyenda

Treedios: curioso, un magic reléase en forma 100% proveniente del poder original según las marcas en forma de dragon en tu cuerpo, a Race le va a interesar saber que ya encontré a uno de los miembros faltantes de la leyenda de su familia, bueno, creo que entonces mereces ver esto (activa su propio magic reléase al 5% cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura verde y pequeños destellos naranjas)

Thunder: ¡¿ENSERIO SOLO LA FORMA DE 5%?!

Treedios: no hace falta que utilice ninguna de las otras 4 para poder acabar contigo

Thunder: entonces te mereces esto, NOVA STAR CANNON –ataca con un trueno condensado en forma de rayo láser-

Treedios: -rompe el ataque de un puñetazo y con el golpe aprovecha para atacar a Thunder-

Thunder: GEO WINDSOR ¡¿QUIEREN HACER ALGO DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!

Geo: si señor (activa la forma del magic reléase al 100% haciendo que su cuerpo se vuelva energía morada, sus ojos se pongan blancos y expulsen energía morada más clara además de marcas de dragon en su pecho y brazos de color blanco al igual que sus marcas en los ojos que se extienden hasta la parte baja de su mandíbula exactamente al igual que Thunder en ese estado)

Windsor: vamos a por ello (activa su magic reléase al 100% cubriéndose de un azul purpura y con las marcas de la transformación que también tienen Thunder y Geo)

Thunder: llego la hora (se vuelve un rayo desplazándose a casi la velocidad de la luz y poniéndose al lado de Windsor y Geo) geo ahora

Geo: (crea un centro de gravedad tan fuerte como puede para aplastar todo lo que entre en esa pequeña esfera)

Windsor: (Genera ráfagas de viento con muchísima fuerza para atraer todo lo que el centro de gravedad no puede

Thunder: (condensa en una esfera del tamaño del centro de gravedad de geo en un trueno increíblemente potente capaz de eliminar casi lo que sea)

W-T-G: BLACK HOLE

Treedios: (empieza a ser algo atraído por el black hole pero sin mucho problema logra resistirse) acabemos con esto (apunta con el puño cerrado a Thunder y al black hole en línea) Magic Break (da un golpe que genera una potente ráfaga de viento y energía mágica destrozando el black hole y separándole el brazo a Thunder del cuerpo)

-Mientras tanto con los 7 comandantes del caos-

Natrix: esa fue una buena patada –así que están en su límite, parece que ese tipo no es un humano normal-

Blade: -¿Qué demonios son esas transformaciones?-

Race: bueno chicos vamos a acabar con esto, Sei, Foxx, Ev, Blade ahora

Evee: (hace una creación mandándola como una distracción)

Natrix: (lanza su mano al pecho de la creación para hacerlo estallar directamente)

Evee: (Aprovechando la distracción le da un rodillazo en la espalda)

Foxx: (con natrix en frente usa uno de sus cuchillos para apuñalarla 1 vez en el pulmón derecho más por desgracia solo daña ligeramente el pulmón)

Sei: (aprovechando la distracción le da una patada en el estómago y luego foxx la propulsa para que pudiera darle un puño en la cara mandándola al suelo)

Blade: (la agarra del brazo dándole una vuelta entera para hacerla chocar contra el suelo para fracturarle la muñeca y le da una patada en el cuello para que no se resista al siguiente paso del plan)

Evee: (en ese momento la levanta y se aparta junto con las demás)

Natrix: (con dificultad recupera el aliento)

Race: Ahora dem

Race-Demoledor: BLACK FLAME (combinando el fuego de Race y las masas oscuras de demoledor hacen una flama congelante)

Natrix: (intenta bloquear la flama con los brazos consiguiendo que sus brazos se congelen)

Coffee: (aprovechando el hielo de sus brazos que tiene origen mágico en su misma frecuencia lo manipula manteniendo quieta a natrix)

Natrix: (mira con deseo a demoledor) ya tengo otro juguete para mi lista de navidad

Sei y Coffee: (le meten una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre)

Blade: (le disloca el hombro y aprovechando algo de ayuda de coffe manda a natrix al barco

Race: bien hecho gente

-devuelta con Treedios y los demás-

Thunder: (regenera su brazo aprovechando que está hecho con energía) ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTA MIERDA! (Empieza a generar pequeños rayos negros)

Treedios: debo acabar con esto ahora, Full balance (sus ojos se vuelven uno verde y uno naranja con una cruz negra atravesando su iris remplazando su pupila y usando ese estado le fractura los brazos y piernas a Thunder para luego noquearlo totalmente al igual que con los demás) eso estuvo cerca (los lleva al barco) oye tú, salgan de aquí ya mismo si no quieren que los mate

Natrix: como diga señor, capitán sáquenos de aquí ahora

Treedios: (salta fuera del barco y va a ver a los comandantes) hola chicos

Demoledor: hola, ¿qué tal la pelea más fácil de la historia?

Treedios: no fue tan fácil

Race: claro y por eso no pudieron darte ni un solo golpe

Treedios: no es para tanto

Coffee: tantísimos golpes lanzados entre poderes de energía y demás y ni uno solo si quiera te causo un rasguño, tu mira, si hasta tu ropa está perfectamente

Treedios: pues ahí tienes razón, pero la verdad lo que más quiero destacar de lo que acaba de ocurrir en su pelea fue un muy buen resultado, la black flame acabó dando muy buenos resultados

Race: pues si, por cierto, necesito hacer algo (besa a Coffee)

Coffee: / ¿eso porque?

Race: ¿recuerdas la invasión de amígdalas que me hizo esa chica? Necesitaba remplazar el sabor a sangre de sus labios y no se me ocurría nada mejor que remplazar ese sabor con el de tus labios

Coffee: / ¡Calla tonto!

Race: jeje, tranquila, voy por un poco de agua que el sabor sigue en mi lengua

Treedios: antes de nada, ya descubrí 3 de los miembros restantes de la leyenda de tu familia

Race: ¿esos 3 quiénes son?

Treedios: son Thunder y todos sus compañeros, recuerdo que hay rumores en mi familia de que uno de los mencionados en la leyenda tenia poderes que usualmente causaban locura a sus usuarios

Seb: ¿de qué leyenda están hablando?

Race: no se preocupen, les explico luego con detalles y todo

Foxx: por cierto, muy buen trabajo todos

Blade: lo mismo digo pero necesito hacer algo (se tira al suelo para descansar) ¿les parece si nos quedamos un rato así? la tipa esa no golpeaba mal y dio su resistencia además, Coffee, admiro tu fuerza al empujar esos pedazos de hielo, me duelen los brazos por intentar seguirte el ritmo, y además ¿Qué fue esa transformación rara que tenían Thunder y los demás?

Treedios: es un estado llamado magic reléase, les doy los detalles cuando vuelva Race

Demoledor: buen trabajo con el black flame Race

Race: lo mismo digo dem (se va al mini edificio para quitarse el sabor de sangre de la boca) –así que son los no mencionados de la leyenda, tomando en cuenta eso creo que los chicos deberían saber de eso, además podría aprovechar para tener más detalles de parte de Treed)

 _Continuara…_


	23. S1:La leyenda de la familia infedrita

Treedios: bueno gente siéntense para que les cuente la leyenda de la familia de Race

Race: ya estoy listo

Coffee: -ok, tengo que hacerlo, vamos, tu puedes- siéntate aquí

Race: ok – se sienta al lado de Coffee-

Treedios: bueno, la leyenda se remonta a millones de años atrás, cuando los humanos usuarios de magia estaban floreciendo un grupo de 16 usuarios de magia, los primeros en dominar su máximo potencial, estas leyendas decidieron transmitir el secreto de la expulsión absoluta de potencial, ese secreto además de su entrenamiento era aquel estado que hemos usado en la pelea Thunder, geo y yo

Blade: ¿y cómo descubrieron ese estado?

Treedios: en un mundo lleno de magia y en una sociedad primitiva mucha gente era capaz de dañar a gente aleatoria por ganas de poder, como era lógico la gente por miedo convencía a gente con poder mágico para ayudar a controlar a sus similares, cuando esa gente llego a ese lugar esas 16 leyendas estaban en el punto de mira al principio, tras varios meses las leyendas ya varias veces mencionadas fueron encontradas, estos en cuanto fueron amenazados atacaron con todo, pero las miles de personas con poderes respondieron con fuerza brutal y mortal, vectores, sal solidificada, telequinesis, bombas sónicas, impactos de super velocidad, miembros corporales alterados y demás magias se abalanzaron con todo su poder contra las 16 leyendas

Seb: si en verdad era mucha gente no tendrían ni la más mínima oportunidad

Treedios: estos se defendieron con todo lo que tenían, tras una ardua pelea las 16 leyendas perdieron de forma aplastante al no poder contra tantos poderes lanzados con ataques aleatorios, tras la ardua pelea fueron llevados con el verdugo para ser asesinados, el dicho verdugo era un mago tenía 2 poderes, una magia capaz de alterar sus huesos y otra magia capaz de rechazar toda magia, al encontrarse en esa situación, sintiéndose tan impotentes, débiles y frustrados esta mezcla de emociones desató en ellos lo conocido en la actualidad como magic reléase, con todo ese poder se liberaron automáticamente, en ese momento uno de los que lo secuestraron intentó matar a una de las leyendas, este le mató sin dificultad, eso era la forma del 5% de este estado tan potente

Blade: ¿y cómo es que funciona ese estado?

Treedios: ese estado de 5 formas tiene la característica de reducir el consumo de energía de los ataques mágicos a costa de un pequeño desgaste físico y un muy mínimo desgaste mágico a cada segundo que dependiendo del poder se puede reducir hasta el punto de que el consumo energético es nulo

Foxx: ¿Cómo que poderes?

Treedios: poderes que se aventajan de movimiento o de estímulos exteriores, pero todos ellos solo pueden reponer la energía que gasta la propia transformación

Race: bueno, ya sabes, ahora el resto por favor

Treedios: unos pocos años después del primer magic reléase con un entrenamiento centrado en el 100% del dominio de esa técnica, un humano en esa época, una época en la que cualquier humano podía acercarse al árbol ocurrió el incidente que causó que no se permitiera en excepción de casos específicos, un humano presencio un evento, el nacimiento del fruto del árbol de la magia, es un fruto que te da energía infinita, una resistencia física casi ilimitada y el poder de cualquier usuario de magia que ataque al que comió el fruto, cuanto lo presenció la codicia le pudo y comió el fruto, en ese momento decidió probar sus límites contra las 16 leyendas, estos le ganaron por poco, tras ese acontecimiento con sus últimas fuerzas usando una creación viva de una de las leyendas, dragones que decidieron heredar sus poderes a familias predilectas, siendo estas familias aquellas que al dominar su magic reléase en ese estado se notan formas de dragones en sus cuerpo debido a que al ser seres mágicos, se implantaron en los rastros de magia restantes, esas leyendas son mencionadas atravesó de generaciones en la familia de Race, la familia Infedrita, pero actualmente solo se tienen memorias de 8 miembros, los demás se perdieron en cierto punto de la leyenda de las inscripciones, esas leyendas como plan de respaldo por si no sobrevivían a su pelea anotaron con mucho detalle como usaban sus poderes

Race: y así fue como supe cómo debían usar sus poderes, las pocas inscripciones restantes describían la sensación del aura de los miembros de la leyenda, pero los de aquellos que se perdieron en las inscripciones tampoco están ahí, en resumen, por la sensación que me daban al hablar con ustedes pude deducir cuales eran sus poderes con un 100% de seguridad

Treedios: y después del incidente del fruto el árbol decidió crear guardianes para evitarlo, cada 300 años se crea uno nuevo, y el tema de los usuarios que esa chica sea una usuaria de un poder heredado en la leyenda, los guardianes que técnicamente son mi familia han transmitido con nuestro poder heredado la prueba de la locura que causa el poder de uno de las leyendas, pero parece que la chica es la más loca de todas, por eso no puede desarrollar magic reaction ni parece que sea capaz de usar el magic reléase, después de todo su mente no sería capaz de mantener control de la magia que se requiere para esa forma, de hecho ustedes deberían poder desbloquearla ahora, pero les costara poder desbloquear sus magic reléase y luego me será fácil entrenarlos en los siguientes estadios

Blade: entonces si uso mi poder en nosotros deberíamos desbloquearlos fácilmente

Treedios: no, ya otros herederos lo han intentado cuando se reúnen y no funciona así, solo funciona cuando se enfoca a una persona real toda esa mezcla de emociones, parece ser que si se altera de manera artificial la magia lo nota y no actúa como un instinto de protección, que es lo que hace falta para activar el magic release, pero bueno, ya luego se las arreglaran para el magic reléase, por ahora descansen que se lo ganaron

Race: bueno, a descansar un poco, no podemos quedarnos absolutamente neutros, después de descansar un poco aprovechando que los que vinieron aquí están fuera de juego vamos a empezar a tomar terreno de dominio

Treedios: el ultimo sitio al que deberían ir es estados unidos, conociendo mejor las energías de la gente que vino hace poco puedo reconocer rastros de energía que habrán dejado en entrenamientos y están ahí así que es el sitio que más lejos se deben mantener


	24. S1:El choque de las llamas

_**Antes de empezar el capítulo FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN (atrasado porque no alcance a acabar el capítulo en san Valentín) MI GENTE, ahora sí, vamos a darle**_

Coffee: ¿y que se supone que haremos Race?

Race: pues la verdad como el método de los guardianes psicópatas asesinos solo lo usaron en mi país no sería justo usar fuerza letal, así que lo que deberíamos hacer seria ir a una zona de un continente y arreglárnoslas para hablar con el presidente de un país y hacer que se comunique con otros varios e ir tomándolas así

Sei: ¿cómo nos presentaríamos? Después de todo nos tienen en un lugar muy malo por así decirlo

Race: solo les diremos lo que queremos conseguir y les dejaremos claro que si nos atacan a matar nos defenderemos así que solo sería perder munición y demás

Seb: pero ¿qué haremos si Thunder y los otros deciden enfrentarnos?

Treedios: no se deberían preocupar por ellos, según se solo los atacaran si deciden tomar su país

Blade: entonces solo debemos mantenernos alejados de estados unidos y listo

Race: norte américa para lo último cuando hayamos conseguido desarrollarnos hasta el límite, entonces lo primero que haremos será ir por Europa, luego Asia, luego Oceanía, luego sur américa, luego centro américa y acabamos con la pelea final contra Thunder y los demás

Demoledor: plan hecho vamos a pasar a descansar que nos lo merecemos

Coffee: ustedes vayan, oye Race, / ¿me llevas en caballito a la habitación?

Race: vale (se agacha para que Coffee se suba)

Coffee: (se sube a la espalda de Race) / Gracias Race (lo abraza con fuerza)

Race: de nada chiqui (suelta una risita con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y cuando llega a su habitación la baja en la puerta para abrirla para dejarla caminando a su cama para irse caminando a la suya

Coffee: (antes de que se vaya a su cama lo sujeta de la manga jalándola un poco para luego derribarlo en la cama con sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Race) r-Race… ¿qué piensas de mí?

Race: que por mucho eres la chica más fabulosa que he conocido y que me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido

Coffee: e-entonces hay algo que te quiero decir /y-yo t-te

Race: (le pone la mano en la mejilla y la besa para luego aprovechar la situación y ponerse el encima) y yo a ti chiqui (pone su frente junto a la de coffe)

Coffee: / (algo sorprendida por la situación le devuelve el beso de antes a Race poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico) g-gracias por eso

Race: de nada hermosa (vuelve a besarla poniendo ligeramente su mano en la cintura de coffe)

Coffee: (corresponde el beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Race aferrándose con fuerza)

-mientras tanto en el campo principal del árbol de la magia-

Evee: vaya día tuvimos, me pregunto qué harán Coffee y Race en su habitación pero mejor no saber, la curiosidad mató al gato (se pone a jugar con su brazalete)

Treedios: (salta desde el océano propulsándose con una potente concentración de energía para luego aterrizar al lado de evee)

Evee: ah (se cae de espaldas)

Treedios: perdón ¿estás bien?

Evee: si, no fue mucho

Treedios: (la ayuda a ponerse de pie) ¿estás bien?

Evee: / s-si gracias

Treedios: de nada, oye ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio?

Evee: ¿Qué sitio?

Treedios: tengo un asunto en la copa del árbol y cómo estás aquí la verdad querría que lo vieras

Evee: em ok, ¿cómo llegamos?

Treedios: (se arrodilla) sube

Evee: /ok (se sube a su espalda)

Treedios: sujétate fuerte

Evee: ok (se sujeta con bastante fuerza)

Treedios: (salta propulsándose con fuerza a la copa del árbol)

Evee: (se baja de la espalda de Treedios) ¿qué harás aquí por cierto?

Treedios: el árbol restaura la edad de su usuario, en este sitio el árbol devuelve a sus usuarios a la edad de mayor rendimiento, separará un momento mi mente de mi cuerpo y me regresará a mis 15 años físicos y reales para luego insertar mis recuerdos en mi mente

Evee: ósea que tendrás…

Treedios: 15 exactamente

Evee: entonces porque querías que viniera

Treedios: cuando eso pasa el árbol se envuelve en luces bastante hermosas y quería que alguien las viera y por como sentí la energía Race y Coffee están ocupados ahora

Evee: … no preguntaré, entonces ¿lo harás?

Treedios: si prepárate, esto será hermoso (entra a una pequeña habitación de ramas para que el árbol lo regrese a sus 15 años)

 _(en cuanto Treedios entra a la habitación de ramas la energía del árbol empieza a fluir a su alrededor regenerando hongos y enfermedades propios y revirtiendo la edad de Treedios tras separar sus recuerdos de su mente, alrededor del árbol empiezan a fluir brotes de energía de todo tipo de colores girando alrededor del árbol y las personas del lugar para entonces volverse la expulsión de humo mágico al espacio)_

Evee: wow, eso sí que es hermoso

Treedios: vaya, mi cuerpo no cambió tanto (se quita la camisa) no, mis cicatrices siguen ahí, parece que entonces debo tener más cuidado cuando entreno, el árbol me regenerara pero no del todo

Evee: / e-e Treedios

Treedios: oh perdón me distraje

Evee: tranquilo

Treedios: estuvo hermoso ¿verdad?

Evee: eso sí que lo fue

Treedios: es algo que amo de estar aquí, esas cosas llegan a ocurrir bastante brillos de magia y energía se ven en varios momentos, ver el mundo lleno, cubierto de magia inmensa, es hermoso ver toda esa magia fluir y comportarse, es hermoso ver la vida nacer, crecer y desarrollarse, la verdad en cierta manera tu poder es que más hermoso me resulta, puedes crear vida y darles formas infinitas, perdón ya estoy divagando

Evee: / (lo abraza algo tímidamente) gracias

Treedios: bueno bajemos (bajan a la base del árbol)

 _-pasa a la noche-_

Race: oye Coffee ¿qué te parece si paseamos un poco en la base del árbol?

Coffee: ok

 _(Se van a pasear en la planta del árbol y se encuentran con Treedios)_

…: hace mucho que no nos veíamos Treed, es un gusto pero ya tengo que encargarme de lo que sabes

Race: ¿Qué haces aquí Lance?

Lance: tú sabes bien que hago aquí hermano

 _Continuara_

 _#L7CDC #Ships_San_Valentin_L7CDC_


	25. S1:Alcanzaremos el limite JUNTOS

Lance: bueno hermano, me imagino que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar contigo

Race: lance, se lo que pasa cuando nos vemos y no están nuestros padre en medio, no quiero meter en esto a mis amigos

Lance: por favor, llamas amigos a ¿Qué? ¿A un grupo de raros y estúpidos intentos de magos? No hay más que ver a esta chica, ¿enserio? ¿A una maga de agua? y los demás por lo que vi no son mejores, solo veo a un grupo de idiotas que quieren escapar de la realidad, acéptalo de una ve…

Race: NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE ELLOS(le asesta un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago para en cuanto baja la cabeza darle una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a una de las ramas altas del árbol)

Treedios: (justo antes de que dañe las ramas superiores del árbol lo detiene lo manda al suelo y genera un escudo para evitar posibles daños)

Lance: estaba esperando esto, ¡FINALMENTE DEMOSTRARÉ LA GRANDEZA DE NUESTRÁ FAMILIA SUPERANDO AL IDIOTA QUE NOS ABANDONÓ POR UN GRAN GRUPO DE IDIOTAS (Lanza una llamarada gigantesca)

Race: (absorbe la llamarada y para no estallar lanza toda esa fuerza por la otra mano asegurándose de no golpear a lance)

Lance: ¿ENSERIO ME RESTRIEGAS EN LA CARA ESO OTRA VEZ?

Race: lance no extiendas esto más (lanza una llamarada en dirección a lance)

Lance: (lo esquiva rápidamente) PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Race: no es mi culpa que no puedas absorber fuego ENTIENDELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, RECUERDA CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS, ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE SER ASÍ

Lance: sabes que para mí los más importante es el legado de nuestra familia, no puedo seguirlo sin poder absorber fuego, maldito seas SI TAN SOLO TU NO HUBIERAS NACIDO YO HUBIESE TENIDO LA CAPACIDAD DE ABSORBER FUEGO NUESTRA FAMILIA NO ME HUBIERA APESTADO, TOMARE TU PODER DE TU CUERPO CALCINADO Y CON EL CONDENSADOR DE NUESTRA FAMILIA, LA LLEVARÉ A LO MAS ALTO Y FINALMENTE SEREMOS GRANDES OTRA VEZ (se pone el anillo condensador de la familia Infedrita) MUERE (usando el anillo de su familia condensa el fuego en un punto específico)

Race: (drena el fuego haciendo lo mismo que antes con mucha más dificultad) créeme, yo más que nadie hubiese querido que pudieras drenar fuego, recuerda cuando éramos niños, siempre pensábamos en maneras para pelear juntos, no tenía que cambiar

Lance: ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO DESCUBRÍ ESTA PUTA MALDICIÓN (lanza otra llamarada aprovechando que el anillo absorbió el fuego que generó mientras discutía con Race)

Race: maldición (esquiva la llama y al estar en la espalda de lance le da un puño en la nuca)

Lance: (detiene el puño y jalándole el brazo entero lo tira al suelo con fuerza)

Race: (cuando va a chocar contra el suelo pasa a su forma de combustión y se pone a sus pies para darle una patada en la pierna)

Lance: (usa su forma de combustión para evitar el daño de la patada) YA MUERE (lanza una llamarada con mucho de su poder acabando en las lágrimas) solo deseo no ser odiado

Race: esta no es la manera

Lance: no encuentro otra forma (le lanza una llamarada a la cara a Race)

Race: (pone su mano en medio para drenar la llama y al final lanzarla a la parte superior de la barrera que hizo Treedios)

Lance: AAAAAAAAA (lanza puñetazos combinados con llamaradas a plena potencia)

Race: (bloquea cada puño y absorbe las llamaradas expulsándolas con esas manos al mandarlas para atrás después de bloquear los ataques y acaba dándole un puño en la nuca tirándolo al suelo después de distraerlo con una llamarada a la cara)

Treedios: bien hecho Race (le da un último puño a lance en la nuca noqueándolo y con el dispositivo tele transportador que tiene lo teletransporta a su casa)

Race: sigo sin saber que le ve lana a mi hermano, una genio con un idiota integral

Coffee: wow, vaya idiota

Race: lo se

Treedios: oigan chicos, traigan a los demás, viendo esto creo que ya debo pasar a la parte más extrema de su entrenamiento

Coffe: em, ok

-vienen todos-

Evee: hola Treed, ¿qué pasó?

Treedios: hola chicos, simple pensándolo todo el día y considerando la pelea con Thunder que tuve y viendo que actualmente Race es el más débil con un nivel de 8.000 y sei la más fuerte con 8.910, Thunder por su cuenta tiene 16.000

Seb: espera. ¿La distancia se redujo tantísimo entre nuestros poderes?

Treedios: si, cuando empezaron el entrenamiento Race tenía aproximadamente 1.250 y los demás solo 1.000 plenos, no tenían posibilidades contra los 16.000 de Thunder, el entrenamiento ha servido bastante

Blade: eso quiere decir que si vamos todos y deberíamos poder pelear contra todos ellos

Treedios: para nada, Thunder tiene en su máximo poder de 166.000, la verdad a los demás no les di mucha atención así que no puedo decir con seguridad absoluta pero deben tener un nivel similar para poder pelar a su nivel así que por ahora sería un suicidio tomar cartas en el asunto, y para eso decidí traer esto (suelta una bolsa llena de armas) estas son una pequeñas creaciones mías para que los usen como condensadores

Foxx: ¿Qué son los condensadores?

Treedios: son armas normales, excepto en algunos casos y se usan para poder cubrir debilidades de los poderes

Race: y, ¿que nos darás?

Treedios: pues fácil, toma Race (le da una katana) esto te ayudará a centrar más tus llamas y a poder usar la Infedrita, ósea las piedras de fuego de forma más eficiente, Coffee, un bastón que ayudará para amplificar el rango de tu control y facilitarlo bastante, demoledor porras para aprovechar la propiedad extensible de tus masas de sombras, sei unas pistolas con balas que condensan tu magia de mental doy para poder controlar sin necesidad de ver la cabeza, y para evitar desperdiciar al usuario no mata, solo golpea, seb, guanteletes que segregan tu magia condensada permitiéndote alterar cosas sin necesidad de tocarlas antes, foxx una manopla combinada con cuchillas que te permiten condensar energía creadora para poder crear cosas sin ser en tus manos, blade kunais que al contacto borran lo que se metan en su camino al rodearla con la energía destructiva e evee una pistola que permite hacer que tus creaciones se metan en pequeñas balas para poderlas usar lejos de ti y darles movimiento en cuanto las balas se rompan, ósea cuando las expandas se estarán moviendo, cosa que antes era una gran desventaja

Race: pero ahora debemos entrenar con estas armas

Treedios: si, de hecho aprovechando que ya deberían ser capaces de aguantar esto los llevaré al límite de su capacidad, árbol de la magia de este mundo, por favor le rugo que me ayude a llevar a estos guerreros a su limite

-el árbol genera un ambiente con un aire difícil de respirar además de una gravedad aumentada para los comandantes y Race-

Treedios: en un campo de estas características en una hora con su nivel actual no tendrán problema en mejorar a pasos increíblemente agigantados, y después de llegar a los 16.000 máximos podrán desbloquear el magic release y derrotarlos finalmente, después de todo, pelearan contra mí en plena potencia, el árbol me permite usar mi poder cuando es para entrenar a gente o para defender al árbol además yo no siento los cambios del ambiente, así que venga, ataquen con todo chicos (activa su magic release al 100%)

 _Continuará…_


	26. S1:Empieza El objetivo Dominio Mundial¡

**Seb:** no me jodas esto es injusto

 **Treedios** : piensen en esto, solo deben aguantar una hora

 **Sei** : pero, nos dijiste que niveles teníamos solo 2 de nosotros, ¿nos puedes decir los demás?

 **Treedios** : es fácil leer el nivel de poder de los demás, os lo enseñaré cuando acabe esto, no se puede en estas circunstancias de estrés y emoción constante, Race 8.000, Sei 8.910, seb 8.470 pero con el poder de super fuerza 13.470 para peleas normales, Coffee 8.765, Demoledor 8.820, blade 8.530 al igual que foxx e evee 8.030 y por si acaso lo preguntan yo en magic release tengo 207.500 en ataques 100% cosa que puedo hacer gracias al árbol, y antes de nada perdón por el daño que les haga, venga atacad

 **Race** : antes de nada, nombres para sus armas

 **Seb** : Distortion Gloves

 **Sei** : neko guns

 **Foxx** : Genesis Blades

 **Coffee** : mmm, Ocean Breaker

 **Demoledor** : Spectrum Steel

 **Evee** : pos…esta weaita

 **Race** : venga un poco más de gancho

 **Evee** : y yo que se

 **Race** : mmm ya sé, Vitao Launcher

 **Evee** : ok

 **Blade** : Eraser Slasher

 **Race** : y yo mmm Blazing Saber

 **Treedios** : bueno ¿están listos?

 **Race** : venga, bien, recuerden que debemos aprovechar para aprender a usar los condensadores, sei, evee, aprovechen sus condensadores para evitar la pelea física, los demás no se guarden nada

 **Demoledor** : entonces empecemos con fuerza (usa su Spectrum Steel y sus masas para extenderlas hacia Treed y aprovechándola para dar giros e impulsarse dando tantos golpes como pueda)

 **Treedios** : bien hecho dem, das buenos golpes con las porras pero sabes que eso no me detendrá (asesta una potente ráfaga de puñetazos enfocados a su estómago)

 **Demoledor** :*adolorido en el suelo* definitivamente esto dolerá mañana…y hoy…para toda la vida (el árbol de la magia suelta una gota de sabia especial de esa zona regenerando sus daños) menos mal, porque a este paso nos quedamos son órganos

 **Treedios** : venga no paren –bien, parece que está sirviendo el entrenamiento, solo debo seguir así y todos llegarán a su máximo desarrollo-

 **Race** : bien, Foxx, Coffee, Seb vamos con todo

 **Foxx** : (crea una gota de mercurio la cual deja caer en los Distortion Gloves de seb)

 **Seb** : (agranda la gota de mercurio agigantándola para que al ser de la misma frecuencia de los poderes de Coffee la pueda controlar)

 **Coffee** : (la pone alrededor de Treed para luego levantarlo en el cielo)

 **Race** : (lanza una llamarada con sus puños solidificando el mercurio en forma de cubo) **¡Sarcófago de Mercurio!**

 **Treedios:** (lo destroza en cientos de pedazos) buen intento (acelera a su máxima velocidad y asesta increíblemente potentes puñetazos en el estómago a foxx, seb, Coffee y Race)

(El árbol los regenera) + _ **lo hace siempre pero no lo voy a escribir siempre, flojera+**_

 **Race:** oficialmente me vengaré por esto, que lo sepas Treed

 **Treedios:** estás en tu derecho

 **Sei:** (le dispara una bala de control mental a Treed)

 **Treedios:** (la rompe de un cañonazo de energía) sei, un detallito, tus armas te permiten usar tu poder secundario varias veces además de no perder tu poder de forma temporal

 **Sei:** (aprovechando la idea decide usar balas potenciadoras en sus compañeros disparándolas aprovechando el lazo de las neko guns alrededor de sus brazos para evitar el retroceso)

 **Treedios:** (destroza todas las balas) buen intento sei pero no pienso dejar que lo hagas, por eso te dije, para ver cómo te las arreglas (le asesta un potente golpe en el estómago)

 **Sei:** tienes suerte de hacer esto por obligación o si no, no te despiertas

 **Evee:** (genera varias creaciones disparándolas atrás de Treed y se lanza a golpearlo mientras sus creaciones van por detrás) perdón Treed espero no duela demasiado (asesta un puño en el estómago mientras sus creaciones lo golpean por el otro lado)

 **Treed:** Perdón mi rayito de sol (le da un golpe en el estómago conteniéndose un poco para luego partir por la mitad sus creaciones haciendo que desaparezcan)

 **Blade:** es mi turno de intentarlo (lanza uno de sus Eraser Slasher mientras tiene el otro en la mano al correr hacia Treed)

 **Treedios:** -menos mal que al estar rodeado de magia no puedo desintegrarlo- (lanza un ataque de energía para detener el Eraser Slasher fallando siendo que su energía es borrada al tocarlos) así que borra también la magia pura

 **Blade: (** asesta un puño en el estómago de Treed) la fuerza es importante pero no es nada sin compatibilidad de poderes

 **Treed:** la versatilidad también es importante (asesta un golpe al estómago de blade con fuerza)

 **Blade:** fue mala idea abrir la boca

 **Treedios** : bueno, llegó mi turno (cuando cada uno se levanta va y lo noquea con fuerza otra vez una y otra vez durante una hora)

 _ **Pasa una hora**_

 **Race:** me vengaré algún día que lo sepas

 **Sei:** y que lo digas Race

 **Treedios:** pero si me deben una, sus niveles casi que se duplicaron

 **Race:** ¿qué?

 **Treedios:** si, sei, demoledor, Race y Coffeetienen 16.000 Blade y Foxx 15.750 y Seb e Evee 15.500, sus límites, cada vez que se regeneraban al ser por daños mágicos su cuerpo teniendo una referencia, sus poderes, los desarrolla en mayor velocidad gracias al ambiente extremo, en resumen, dejarlos muy heridos los ayudó a desarrollarse a pasos agigantados, ahora deberían ser capaces de desbloquear su magic release, además, creo que tenemos una ventaja, Thunder y los otros nunca se han visto como lo que en verdad son, solo imaginen que ven que tiene a una loca que estalla gente en sus filas, si pelean con ustedes tendrán sus país en sus manos así que ya está hecho, podrán avanzar solo mientras no vayan a un sitio en el que se puedan encubrir, su propio país

 **Race:** genial, ahora solo debemos ir con todo a por el resto del mundo

 **Treedios:** pero deberían tener algo con lo que poderse ayudar en el tema de tecnología sin ser tan obvios así que les busqué una compañera hace unos días –muestra una imagen de la elegida con la máquina de portales-

 **Dani:** y Treedios aparecerá para buscarmeeeee ahora…ahora…ahora…esto va para largo

 **Blade: …**

 **Race:** joder, esto va a ser muy incomodo

 _ **Continuara…**_


	27. S1:Comienza el ataque mundial

**Blade:** ¿Enserio Dani también tiene poderes?

 **Race:** Pues parece ser que si (mira, por una vez me alegro de que me hagan tragarme mis palabras)

 **Treedios:** Si, la he entrenado más o menos seriamente por unas 2 semanas, tiene un nivel de 3.450, tampoco pude perfeccionar su entrenamiento del todo

 **Seb:** Me imagino que no soy el único que lo piensa pero ¿Cuál es tu poder?

 **Dani:** Manipulación y generación de vectores

 **Treedios:** Es un poder nuevo según lo que decían los registros de mis antecesores y lo que puedo sentir en su energía

 **Dani:** Lo registramos como Vector Master

 **Blade:** y ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer con ese poder?

 **Dani** : manipular tecnología y materia orgánica, podríamos decir que son parecidos a unos microbots que dependiendo de cómo los cree pueden manipular una cosa u otra

 **Race:** Bueno, ahora lo más importante es teniendo en cuenta el poder de Dani planear el tema del dominio mundial

 **Demoledor** : eso te quería preguntar ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tomar el mundo? ¿País por país? Eso sería demasiado tiempo

 **Race:** simplemente vamos con un líder de un país para que este contacte con los demás del continente y así lo tomamos continente por continente

 **Demoledor:** no es mala idea, ¿Qué opinan los demás?

 **Foxx:** pues la verdad no sería mala idea, lo único a considerar seria que el ultimo continente debe ser si o si norte américa siendo donde están Thunder y todos los demás

 **Sei:** si, ¿vamos por qué continente entonces?

 **Race:** aprovechando donde estamos vamos por centro américa, entonces, buscamos al presidente de este país y de ahí vamos a por los demás, el único que nos quedaría suelto seria Norteamérica para el cual podríamos forzarlos a separarse y encargarnos en grupo de cada uno

 **_Mientras tanto en Norteamérica_**

 **Presidente x:** Thunder, considerando que ahora todos ustedes están caminando a duras penas y que si vamos llamaremos demasiado la atención lo cual nos quitaría la confianza del país por lo que no podemos dejar que les vena la cara

 **Thunder:** lo entiendo señor Prime

 **Prime:** Pero tampoco podemos permitirnos que esos críos nos amenacen por lo que creo que deberíamos usar a nuestros soldados y nuestra nueva arma, una herramienta que nos permite heredarle parte de un poder, para ser exactos la mitad para evitar el tema de explosiones y eso, además, permitiéndonos que el soldado en cuestión tenga 2 poderes

 **Thunder:** ¿y con quien planea usarlo señor?

 **Prime:** Tectonical es mi primera elección, además creo que Detch sería una buena elección con los poderes que mostraron en televisión

 **Thunder:** Detch podría manejarlos con facilidad, señor mejor me voy a descansar, si me necesita llámeme

 **Prime** : ok Thunder, descansa

 **Thunder: -** va a la enfermería para recostarse y descansar **-** Liz, ¿vas a curarme ya?

 **Liz:** si señor permítame –usa sus poderes para curar las heridas de Thunder- ¿se encuentra mejor señor?

 **Thunder:** si Liz, ¿Qué tal fue la recuperación de los demás?

 **Liz:** fue bien señor, la única a la que no puedo curar es a Natrix, sus poderes son lo que uso para regenerar así que mis poderes no reaccionan a los suyos para recuperarla

 **Natrix:** señor Thunder, permítame pedirle 2 juguetes más

 **Thunder:** ahora cuales natrix?

 **Natrix:** La chica que me apuñaló y el chico que ayudó a esa llamarada negra

 **Thunder:** ¿sabes que no vi eso verdad **?**

 **Natrix:** la chica de pelo café largo y el chico con capucha los quiero solo para mí –dice mientras frota su dedo con sus labios-

 **Liz:** no es buena idea que te emociones de mas natrix, tuviste suerte de no ser exactamente plana y que eso evitara que el cuchillo de esa chica perforara el pulmón, solo tienes un enema pulmonar del 5% así que con 3 días de terapia pulmonar y oxigeno deberías estar lista para poder caminar sin mucho dolor

 **Natrix:** mientras pueda ir por ellos después me vale

 **Liz** : los demás ya están en sus habitaciones señor

 **Thunder:** buen trabajo Liz, donde están shawn y Terry?

 **Liz:** shawn en su mundo como siempre y Terry en nuestro laboratorio tecnológico

 **Thunder:** entonces voy llendo, asegúrate de que natrix no se vaya, es más terca que una mula

 **Natrix:** lo dice el señor ataquemos con todo al enemigo que nos pudo haber matado si hubiese querido

 **Thunder: -** se va dejando una pequeña quemadura en la pared-

_ **Devuelta con los comandantes_**

 **Race:** bueno, ya saben, iremos en esos escuadrones y nos encargaremos cada uno de las anteriormente dichas funciones

 **Seb:** pero antes queremos entregarles unos pequeños inventos en el que foxx y yo hemos trabajado

 **Foxx:** por un lado tenemos esta herramienta para condensar nuestros trajes –muestra una maleta con distintas variables de dicha herramienta diseñada en aspecto para cada uno- perdón Dani, no tenía pensado que tuviéramos a un nuevo miembro y al menos creo que no tienes traje

 **Treedios:** si le hice uno, al menos por esta misión no es necesaria esa herramienta, por desgracia no pude hacerle un condensador

 **Seb:** además, unos comunicadores que cumplirá la función de scouter de dragon ball al podernos comunicar con Treed, aunque es primordialmente para comunicarnos con el (les da a todos un pequeños dispositivo que todos se ponen tras la oreja

 **Coffee:** el dispositivo es bastante cómoda la verdad

 **Evee:** entonces ¿ya vamos a por el presidente de aquí?

 **Race:** entonces

 **Todos:** ¡A POR CENTRO AMERICA!

 _ **Continuara…**_

Este señores es el comienzo de la primera saga de esta muy mimada serie


	28. S1:Magical Link, El arma del futuro

**+en la residencia de los pinos-**

 **Race:** bueno, ya saben, el ataque será así, el escuadrón alfa seremos Coffee, Seb, dem y yo, el escuadrón beta serán blade, evee, foxx y Dani, y sei irá sola con su control mental

 **Sei:** TODOS SE RENDIRAN A MIS PIES :3

 **Race:** y recuerden, todos los guardias solo cumplen con su trabajo y no son como los que estaban en mi país, por lo que evitaremos bajo todo concepto el uso de fuerza letal

 **Coffee:** bueno, gente repasemos el plan, sei neutralizara a los guardias exteriores y beta entrara después de que Dani neutralice las cámaras exteriores y luego aprovecharan los poderes de blade para abrirse camino atreves de la puerta, foxx neutralizará a una mitad de guardias, evee entrará con sus creaciones y tokoyami para neutralizar a los demás y llegar a la sala de mando y dejarle lo demás a Dani, en promedio solo debe haber 50 guardias en ese camino y uno 10 para vigilar las cámaras, con blade podrán eliminar todas las balas que usen contra ustedes

 **Blade** : todos quédense detrás mía cuando entremos para evitarles daños

 **Evee:** cuando lleguemos a la sala de mando no deberíamos tener mayor problema para la siguiente fase

 **Race:** entonces sei neutralizará a todos los restantes con su poder para evitar riesgos de un buen sistema de seguridad que los vectores se tarden en romper, buscaras en ellos la llave para la habitación presidencial y solo quedaría el gran pasillo central, ahí hay 30 guardias armados hasta los dientes, ahí entrara alfa para encargarse de ellos y luego darles paso a sei y beta al tener los mejores poderes para combate y requerir de sei y no poder aprovechar su poder para evitar conflicto y alfa tener aparte del de sei los niveles más altos y poderes más adaptados a pelear

 **Sei:** NO TENDRAN OPORTUNIDAD JEJE :3

 **Evee** : (usa el dispositivo que crearon foxx y seb para comunicarse con Treedios) oye Treedios ¿Qué opinas del plan?

 **Treedios:** bien pensado, sei, intenta ir lo más rápido que puedas para intentar apoyar a alfa

 **Sei:** cuenta con ello :3

 **Treedios:** y por cierto evee, cuídate lo mejor que puedas y blade, cuídala por favor

 **Evee:** / gracias pero no hace tanta falta ya al menos no debería darme tantos problemas con los condensadores

 **Blade** : igual si algo pasa cuenta conmigo Treed

 **Treedios:** y foxx, recuerda de lo que hablamos

 **Foxx:** tranquilo (crea unas tijeras y corta su cabello hasta la nuca)

 **Treedios:** las demás o se cortan el pelo o al menos háganse una coleta, excepto tu coffe, bueno, comandantes del caos

 **Todos:** A LA CARGA

_Mientras tanto con la Storm Brigade_

 **Thunder:** así que este es el invento del que hablaba

 **Científico:** sí señor, es el denominado Magic Link, ya tenemos varios soldados dispuestos a recibir poderes, ¿quiénes serán los primeros señor?

 **Thunder:** Detch y Tectonical, según he visto no tendrán ninguna posibilidad

 **Detch:** ¿enserio debo darle mis poderes a estas basura?

 **Thunder:** Detch ya hemos hablado de esto, no podemos ir nosotros mismos, ya conocen nuestras caras y no es buena idea dejar a natrix que es la única que no conocen pasear por ahí

 **Tectonical:** ¿y si mejor voy yo y me encargo? No me vendría mal des estresarme destruyendo unas cuantas cosas

 **Thunder:** ya te conocen, a no ser que tengamos excusas no es una buena idea

 **Leiche:** será un gusto poseer sus poderes señores

 **Detch:** (lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta) colócate en tu sitio basura, cuando los tengas en tus manos debes traerlos aquí sin falta como se te ocurra no hacerlo me asegurare de que no seas capaz de respirar

 **Leiche:** n-no hace falta recordármelo señor

 **Detch: (** lo tira al suelo y entonces los patea) más vale que te quede claro pedazo de basura

 **Tectonical:** no hace falta que seas tan duro con el Detch

 **Detch:** debe tener en claro cuál es su lugar

 **Thunder:** para ya

 **Liz:** mejor deténganse

_mientras tanto en la sala de enfermería con natrix_

 **Natrix:** solo necesito algunos días para finalmente tomar a esos 3, ese instinto asesino de la chica creadora y el reto de mi flamita y ese chico sombrío, es tan emocionante, al fin puedo tener un reto y un igual (empieza a respirar agitadamente) tanta intriga, FINALMENTE UNOS JUGUETES QUE VALEN LA PENA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_volviendo con la storm brigade_

 **Thunder:** los dejo solos, intenten no matarlo (se va de la habitación)

 **Liz:** me voy entonces

 **Detch:** quédate, necesito una ayuda de tus poderes

 **Liz:** emm ok

 **Detch:** (empieza a patear a Leiche para que al estar contra la pared lo ahorque) más te vale tener en claro que solamente eres un pequeño eslabón en nuestro plan basura

 **Leiche:** si señor

 **Detch:** Tectonical ya sabes

 **Tectonical:** (extiende su brazo)

 **Detch:** (lo agarra y luego empieza a darle puñetazos increíblemente fuertes en el estómago haciendo que vomite sangre) encárgate de que no muera Liz, yo iré a buscar a Terry y a Shawn (lo mira con desprecio) esta basura no merece nuestro poder

 _ **Continuara…**_


	29. S1:Misión 1: Infiltración

+ **empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor del sitio+**

 **Race:** sei ¿ya están todos marcados?

 **Sei:** si, estoy preparada (usa sus poderes para controlar a todos los guardias exteriores) tienen 15 minutos, no creo poder controlarlos por mas tiempo

 **Demoledor:** al ataque beta

 **Beta: (** van a la entrada después de que sei use su poder para abrirles paso **)**

 **Dani:** (usa los microbots para descomponer las cámaras exteriores)

( **Beta** entra y se coloca frente a la puerta

 **Foxx:** ¿todos están listos?

 **Evee:** cuando digas

 **Dani:** estoy algo nerviosa pero lista, vamos a hacer eso

 **Blade:** la pregunta ofende (sonríe confiada)

( **Alfa** aprovecha la falta de vigilancia para subir al techo)

 **Coffee:** Alfa está en posición ¿listos beta? Solo nos quedan 10 minutos

 **Blade:** mas que listos Alfa (borra la puerta) a la carga Beta (junto con el resto de **Beta** corren dentro del edificio)

 **Evee:** (cuando ve a los guardias dispara a tokoyami arriba de la parte posterior) (*ojala veas esto Treedios*) (levanta del brazo al primer guardia y derriba con el a los demás asestando algunas patadas y golpes en el estomago a los guardias dejándolos totalmente inconscientes)

(Los guardias empiezan a disparar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de beta)

 **Blade:** (aprovechando sus reflejos aumentados usa sus poderes en cada una de las balas para defender a los demás)

 **Foxx:** (aprovechando la defensa de blade creando varas de metal noquea a toda la mitad de guardias que quedaba)

 **Blade:** (borra todas las armas de los guardias) Dani (borra la puerta de la habitación de control) tu turno

 **Dani:** (entra en la habitación de control y usando sus vectores le da una pequeña descarga en el cuello a todos suficiente para noquearlos) sei ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

 **Sei:** les quedan tienen 6 minutos

 **Dani:** basta y sobra (usa sus vectores para romper el sistema de seguridad de todo el lugar) Sei, estamos listos

 **Sei:** perfecto (suelta a los guardias de su control mental para descansar) bueno, ahora todos deben quedar fuera y listo (usando sus poderes noquea a todos los restantes y encuentra la llave) Alfa, tienen el camino libre

 **Race:** gracias Beta, gracias sei, vamos gente, tú vas primero dem

 **Demoledor:** ok, seba ya sabes que hacer

 **Seba:** (distorsiona el techo alterando su grosor para que se rompa por el peso)

 **Demoledor:** (usa sus masas de oscuridad para parar las balas)

 **Coffee:** (hace una barrera de hielo para paralizar a la mitad de los guardias)

 **Seba:** (aprovechando sus reflejos esquiva las balas lo justo para solamente recibir pequeños cortes en los antebrazos) aquí voy (va con una mitad de los guardias que no fueron congelados y rompe sus armas y los noquea de un golpe en el estómago)

 **Race:** (golpea a todos con el dorso de la katana noqueándolos y luego noquea a todos los demás y derrite el hielo de Coffee para luego evaporarlo y derretir todas las armas) esto salió mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, oigan gente ya está listo el camino

 **Sei:** (abre la puerta para ir al pasillo donde está Alfa) buen trabajo

 **Blade:** sip, que lo digas

 **Dani:** vaya primera misión en la que me meto ¿no?

 **Foxx:** y que lo digas

 **Race:** vamos, ahora solo hace falta entrar y ya (usa la llave) un gusto señor

 **Presidente mexicano:** ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Race:** nada, solamente venimos a hablar con usted señor

 **Pm: ¿** qué quieren hablar conmigo?

 **Race:** me imagino que ya conoces nuestras caras señor, solo venimos por una cosa, se comunicará con los demás presidentes de Centroamérica y nos dará el control de todo el continente, pero aclaramos, tienen prohibido hablar de esto hasta que le digamos

 **Pm:** ¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

 **Race:** lo podemos forzar y si incumple nuestras condiciones para matarnos (le hace una señal a foxx para que cree una figura de metal y la lance al cielo y lo calcina lanzando un puño y una llamarada) no creo que sea inteligente hacernos enfadar señor

 **Pm:** ok, haré lo que me pidan

 **Race:** así me gusta

 **Pm:** (llama a algunos presidentes para que hagan una cadena y llamen a todos) solo la mitad inferior del continente aceptó, los demás no creen en sus poderes

 **Sei:** ¿Por qué solo los de la parte inferior nos creyeron?

 **Pm:** solo ellos vieron la transmisión de Colombia al resto del mundo, en cuanto llegaron todos ustedes lo apagaron

 **Blade:** entonces solo debemos convencerlos y listo

 **Race:** por cierto, sentí el movimiento calorífico de sus manos y de la grabadora que tiene en la mano

 **Sei y Blade:** (tomándose de las manos leen su mente combinando sus poderes)

 **Blade:** No crea que con una grabación de nuestras voces logrará nada, no hay ninguna manera de rastrearnos, ni siquiera lo intente

 **Pm:** (deja la grabadora en la mesa)

 **Seba:** (lo distorsiona y lo convierte en una galleta) ten sei (se la da)

 **Sei:** Gracias :3 (se la come)

 **Pm:** (no me creo que a pesar de ser así impongan tantísimo)


	30. S1:Operacion CA F 2:mas cerca que nunca

**Race:** bueno, entonces creo que acabamos aquí

 **Pm** : esperen un momento, ¿me podrían ayudar con algo?

 **Blade:** ¿con que?

 **Pm:** verán, hay un grupo de narcotraficantes que está causando problemas últimamente y necesito que me ayuden con eso, si no es mucho problema, una vez hagan eso no tendré problemas en seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra

 **Race:** ¿Qué opinan chicos, le ayudamos?

 **Seb:** no deberíamos tener problemas con ellos, después de todo acabamos de ganarle a un grupo de gente armada hasta los dientes sin mucho problema solo 4 de nosotros, los 9 no deberíamos tener mucha complicación

 **Pm:** muchísimas gracias, esta es la dirección –les da una hoja con la dirección-

 **Sei:** bueno, entonces vamos allá

 **Race:** ok, pero por si acaso hagamos algo (Derrite los teléfonos fijos) los reharemos cuando acabemos con esto, y bien sabes que como hagas algo en nuestra contra (prende su mano en fuego y la coloca al lado de su cara) nos vamos a enfadar

 **Pm:** no hay problema, pero quiero saber cuál es su objetivo

 **Sei:** evitar el crimen

 **Seba:** liberar las opiniones de la gente

 **Blade:** hacer que el daño a la gente desaparezca

 **Demoledor:** acabar con las guerras

 **Coffee:** ayudar a la gente con pocos recursos

 **Foxx:** hacer que la gente se sienta segura

 **Evee:** darle razones a todos y cada uno para sonreír

 **Race:** eso queremos, hacer que todo el mundo sea mejor

 **Pm:** los entiendo, suerte con eso (en cuanto se van presiona un botón para comunicarse con estados unidos)

 **_En estados unidos_**

 **Prime** : pues parece que ya los tenemos donde queremos, finalmente sirve de algo ese intento de presidente

_ **Mientras tanto con Detch_**

 **Detch:** agujas ¿Dónde demonios estás?

 **Terry:** aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres Detch?

 **Detch:** Thunder quería saber dónde estabas y que vieras el magical link

 **Terry:** así que al fin eligieron los nuevos juguetes

 **Detch:** lo que digas pausado

 **Terry:** más importante ¿dónde está shawn?

 **Shawn:** siempre los vigilo ¿recuerdan?

 **Detch:** ¿enserio reflector?

 **Shawn:** o venga, sé que se les encanta ver mi hermosa cara

 **Detch:** que pares (manda su mano hacia shawn)

 **Terry:** (detiene las manos de ambos y los deja en el suelo) bien saben que solo me toma segundos dejarlos en el suelo

 **Detch:** (agarra su pierna y empieza a usar su poder en el) y tú sabes que con tocarme morirás

 **Thunder:** (aparece en frente de ellos y los deja a todos sujetos en el suelo) como se les ocurra seguir les fundiré los sesos a cada uno

 **Detch:** como digas Thunder

 **Thunder:** vengan, ahora vamos a empezar las pruebas de Leiche para el magic link, Detch Tectonical te está esperando para empezar la transmisión

 **Detch:** como digas

 **Thunder:** recuerda que solo recibirá la mitad de cada poder si sigue sus órdenes, pero si se revela avisen para ir a salvarlo, pero aun no entiendo el nombre clave que le dieron

 **Detch:** solo digamos que representa bien lo que es para nosotros

 **Thunder:** lo que digas

 **_Mientras tanto en la enfermería_**

 **Liz:** bueno natrix, parece que ahora al menos eres capaz de levantarte ahora, parece que gracias a mis nuevas medicinas redujimos el tiempo, ya mañana deberías estar lista del todo

 **Natrix:** buen trabajo damisela Liz

 **Liz:** natrix…por favor

 **Natrix:** oh vamos, he estado muy aburrida estos días (le hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla con un porcentaje muy mínimo de su poder) dime ¿tengo nuevos juguetes?

 **Liz:** si, sabes natrix, ojala nunca pierdas tu puesto

 **Natrix:** lo mismo digo pero, tengo asuntos que tratar, no me gusta dejar que mis juguetes se llenen de polvo (dice con su sonrisa vacía de siempre saliendo por la puerta tarareando de felicidad)

 **Liz:** natrix, somos polos opuestos, yo curo tu dañas…pero mis objetivos y los tuyos no son muy diferentes, se la manera para que nadie más sienta dolor…quitar su raíz…la vida solo trae dolor y agonía, los liberaré a todos de sus cárceles corpóreas y os llevaré a un mundo indoloro en el cual finalmente podrán vivir sin dolor alguno (retira la sangre de su herida para luego lamerla de su dedo) esto no acabará de ninguna otra manera

_ **Devuelta con Los comandantes_**

 **Race:** bueno, ¿creen que estamos en lo correcto al confiar en él?

 **Coffee:** no creo que se arriesgue a hacer algo, no sabe a ciencia cierta que el equipo de Thunder es más fuerte que nosotros, no saben de nivel ni nada por el estilo

 **Seba:** además no saben cuáles son todos nuestros poderes, aún tenemos cartas bajo la manga

 **Demoledor:** si, entonces creo que solo nos quedaría hacer el favor que nos pidió y ya, tendremos la parte inferior a nuestro lado

_ **Devuelta con natrix_**

 **Natrix:** entonces ¿me dan detalles? Quiero saber que es mi nuevo juguete (dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

 **Guardia 1:** asesino serial, 32 años y poco más

 **Natrix:** ¿vulnerable al dolor?

 **Guardia 1:** como todos tus juguetes (abre la puerta) mucho

 **Natrix:** Esto será divertido… he…He…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Guardia 1:** ojala se acabe pronto, créeme, es mejor ser condenado al infierno que pasar una hora con ella

 _ **Continuara…**_


	31. S1: Enlace realizado

**Race:** bueno, aquí es el sitio

 **Demoledor:** bueno como siempre, blade y yo delante para cubrirlos y quien se acerque lo neutralizaran los demás

 **Evee:** Race ¿Cuántos hay?

 **Race:** exactamente 30, no parecen ser la gran cosa ni siquiera en armamento

 **Seba:** pues no me extraña, solamente son unos narcotraficantes típicos

 **Coffee:** si, lo raro seria que estuvieran tan armados como los guardias de antes

 **Foxx:** pues diciendo la verdad no me sorprendería sabiendo lo mal que está el mundo

 **Sei:** bueno, ¿qué les parece si entramos y lo solucionamos?

 **Blade:** tenemos alguna información

 **Dani:** si, aproveché y tome la información al respecto de este grupo antes de irnos, por lo que parece estos son de lo peor que hay en el país, asesinos, violadores, maltratadores y lo que ya sabemos

 **Todos:** … entremos para acabarlos de una vez

 **Sei:** dime que podemos usar fuerza letal

 **Race:** están autorizados a matarlos

 **Dani:** en ningún momento nos dijeron que debíamos entregarlos, solo que arregláramos esto

 **Blade:** eso sí, lo arreglaremos

 **Race:** vamos

 **_Mientras tanto con Natrix_**

 **Natrix:** entonces ¿tú eres mi nuevo juguete? ***dice sonriendo y dando saltos de felicidad***

 **Clark:** ¿a qué te refieres puta loca?

 **Natrix:** * **le clava un cuchillo en la mano manteniéndolo clavado en el suelo*** no me faltes el respeto, aquí quien juega soy yo

 **Clark: ¿** De qué mierda vas **?**

 **Natrix: *le fractura la muñeca y le estalla uno de sus dedos*** que te calles, no me gusta que mis juguetes hagan ruido ***le dice mirándolo a los ojos con una cara totalmente vacía***

 **Clark:** ***se queda viendo los vacíos y muertos ojos de natrix incluso con miedo de gritar***

 **Natrix:** así me gusta ***retira el cuchillo de su mano y lame su sangre*** bueno, tengo una pequeña cosita que me gusta usar con mis juguetes ***saca una ruleta con distintas partes del cuerpo escritas*** cada parte que caiga va a ser con la que me divierta ***lo mira sonriendo locamente como siempre*** ¿A QUE ES UNA GRAN IDEA? * **grita con emoción y locura**

 **Clark: (¿** qué mierda le pasa a esa loca? **)**

 **Natrix: *gira la rueda y cae la pierna derecha*** ash, bueno, espero tener suerte luego, por ahora solo me queda jugar con eso ***toma una vara metálica un cuchillo y su condensador*** esto no es tan divertido pero bueno, algo se puede hacer ***le rompe la pierna con el palo*** es aburrido no ver sangre ***agarra sus huesos y rompe la piel para verlo sangrar***

 **Clark:** ESTA PERRA

 **Natrix: *le da un puño en la boca*** que te calles

 **Clark:** pero ¿qué mierda eres?

 **Natrix:** ***vuelve a girar la rueda*** genial, costillas

 **Clark:** rayos

 **Natrix:** bueno, hagamos esto rápido ***Fractura sus costillas cuidando no matarlo***

 **Clark:** *contiene sus gritos para no empeorar la situación

 **_Mientras tanto con Detch y los demás_**

 **Detch:** oye Thunder ¿Dónde está Windsor?

 **Thunder:** se fue a dar un paseo por ahí para que la gente siga creyendo en nosotros y esas cosas

 **Detch:** el no suele dar esos paseos solo ¿paso algo en el árbol? Es difícil creer que alguien te pueda derrotar y aun mas acompañado de Windsor y el rubiales

 **Thunder:** no sé qué clase de ser era pero no teníamos comparación entre todos contra él, pero si hubiéramos peleado enserio desde el principio no hubiera sido así

 **Detch:** ¿en serio es tan poderoso ese tipo?

 **Thunder:** no creo que siquiera se pueda considerar humano, estaba tan lejos de nuestro nivel que solo no nos mató porque no quiso, su energía nunca bajó

 **Detch:** ¿drenaba energía también?

 **Thunder:** no, no era drenar energía, no sentí como si me la drenara, era solamente que tenía tanta energía que ninguno de sus ataques significaba una reducción en su poder

 **Detch:** ¿cuál era su poder?

 **Thunder:** ni idea, parecía super fuerza al principio pero luego hizo algo que parecía un ataque de energía, pero puede ser muchas cosas, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que podría ser

 **Detch:** parece un muy serio problema, y está del lado de esos críos encima, lo mejor sería alejarnos de ellos

 **Thunder:** no, solo debemos esperar a tenerlos alejados de él y finalmente los acabaremos uno a uno con el magical link

 **Shawn:** oigan ¿vamos a ver la prueba del magical link o solo veremos como hablan de lo que sea en nuestras narices?

 **Thunder:** bueno, llegamos

 **Detch: *abre la puerta***

 **Thunder:** listo Detch?

 **Detch:** sí señor, y me imagino que también tu Tect

 **Tectonical:** obviamente

 **Detch:** entonces hagamos esto ¿listo insecto?

 **Leiche:** si señor ***se pone el vinculador del magical link en la muñeca izquierda***

 **Detch y Tectonical:** * **se ponen en frente de la esfera vinculadora del magical link y traspasan sus poderes a la esfera***

 **Thunder:** no es un mal nivel Leiche, 15.850, por cierto si es la mitad de su poder ¿es lo mismo con el magic release?

 **Científico:** no señor, para ese poder solo puede tomar un cuarto del poder que suma en cada estado de cada una de las 2 partes

 **Thunder:** bueno, para esos chicos esto basta y sobra

 **Vitalia:** ¿qué tal lo ve señor?

 **Thunder:** bien pero ¿Por qué no usaste tu poder? Creo que es mejor que buscar a una persona de 0

 **Vitalia:** señor, quiero probar esto antes de hacer eso

 **Thunder:** ok, nos vamos, suerte Leiche

 **_mientras tanto con natrix_**

 **Natrix:** * **se queda mirando a Clark tras haber roto casi todos sus huesos*** ahora vamos por la parte más divertida ***levanta su cuchillo mirando a Clark con una sonrisa enfermiza*** jajaja JAJAJAJA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ***agranda sus sonrisa a cada carcajada***

 _ **Continuara…**_


	32. S1:Yo soy Leiche

**Sei:** bueno, blade identifiquemos quienes son los que venimos a buscar

 **Sei-Blade:** ***usan sus poderes para identificar quienes son los que buscan** **y blade usa sus poderes para borrar una pequeña parte de su ropa en forma de cruz***

 **Blade:** bueno, todos los que han cometido los actos malos por los que vamos a tomar acción tienen una marca de cruz en su ropa, los que no son secuestrados

 **Race:** * **Calcina la puerta*** ahora chicos

 **Demoledor:** * **usando sus masas oscuras mantiene atados a todos los narcotraficantes del lugar***

 **Evee:** ***hace varias creaciones Random para matar a los guardias y mientras va avanzando va noqueando a todos los que llevan la marca que les hizo blade***

 **Seba:** bueno, yo voy a ir sacando a la gente inocente de aquí con ayuda de sei y blade para que puedan ya saben matar a todos

 **Coffee:** apresúrense, esos pobres no merecen estar aquí

 **B-Sb-Se:** ***liberan a todos los secuestrados*** Listo

 **Race:** bueno chiqui hagamos esto, por cierto chicos, mejor salgan de aquí y alejen a los guardias

 **Todos:** ***salen***

 **Race:** ¿lista hermosa? ***le da su mano a Coffee***

 **Coffee:** estoy lista ***le toma la mano a Race bastante sonrojada***

 **Race-Coffee:** CUPULA DE CALOR ***Usando su poder Coffee llena el lugar con vapor y Race calienta tanto como puede matando a todos los narcotraficante de deshidratación mientras se protegen con una cúpula de hielo***

 **_Mientras tanto con la Storm Brigade_**

 **Detch:** * **una vez tras otra e intento tras intento pasa su poder a Leiche para que se prepare par usarlo teniendo bastante éxito*** bueno, ya estas listo para esto

 **Sirviente 1:** señor Detch, recibimos un comunicado, tenemos la ubicación de los chicos, el señor prime nos ha dado la orden de teletransportar a Leiche para acabarlos

 **Detch:** como digas, Insecto prepárate

 **Leiche:** estoy listo señor

 **Sirviente 1:** ***guía a Leiche al teletransportador*** listo señor, le deseo la mejor de la suerte

 **Leiche:** no hace falta, con el magical link no hay manera de que esto pueda salir mal

 **_Mientras tanto con Natrix_**

 **Natrix:** bueno, ahora mi parte preferida, pero no me gusta que mis juguetes vean esa parte así que * **le estalla los ojos***

 **Clark:** HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA PERRA

 **Natrix:** que te calles ***clava las manos de Clark en la pared con su cuchillo***

 **Clark: *para aguantar el dolor se muerde el labio al punto de hacerse sangrar***

 **Natrix:** bueno, llegó el momento ***se deja solo en ropa interior*** me encanta esta parte

 **Clark:** esto va a doler

 **Natrix:** * **apuñala su pene***

 **Clark:** HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA

 **Natrix:** ya te dije ca-lla-te ***mientras usa su poder para mantenerlo consciente lo apuñala repetidas veces en el estómago y mientras cae la sangre del cuerpo de Clark empieza a frotarla por todo su cuerpo mientras lo desmiembra y hace explotar todos y cada uno de sus miembros lenta y dolorosamente incluso cuando el cuerpo de Clark fue incapaz de mantenerse vivo*** adoro ver toda la sangre de mis victimas correr ***empieza a lentamente dejar que sus manos cubiertas en sangre recorran su cuerpo dejando salir varios jadeos y gemidos***

 **_devuelta con los comandantes_**

 **Race:** bueno, trabajo hecho

 **Coffee:** si, ahora solo queda ir con el presidente y dar nuestro reporte

 **Seba:** esto está siendo demasiado fácil, ¿soy el único que está dudando de todo este asunto?

 **Blade:** nope

 **Dani:** estamos hablando de quien estamos hablando, no creo que esto salga de buenas a primeras sabiendo lo mal que se toma esa clase de cosas esto saldrá muy mal

 **Blade:** si, lo mejor será que estemos preparados para todo lo que nos pueda lanzar así que mejor nos preparamos

 **Race:** ok, entonces sei y blade deben estar listas antes de que lleguemos y los demás con los sentidos tan agudizados como se pueda ¿listo?

 **Evee:** claro ¿alguna opinión Treed?

 **Treedios TM:** si, no será sabio confiar aun pero sé que si algo pasa se podrán defender

 **Evee:** ok, estaremos pendientes en todo momento Treed

 **Treedios TM:** confió en ustedes, mucho cuidado todos

 **Todos:** si Treed

 **_Mientras tanto con el presidente de México_**

 **Pm:** eso es todo lo que se

 **Leiche:** bueno, ahora teniendo su firma de poder podemos encontrarlos rápidamente, gracias por su colaboración

 **Pm:** díganme que no harán nada a este país por favor

 **Leiche:** claro, ya es bastante tenerte que hacer actuar como un bastardo en frente de todos para que varios mexicanos vengan a nuestro país a vivir

 **Pm:** con tal de que no sean asesinados por ustedes no tengo problema

 **Leiche:** con tal de que sigas nuestras órdenes de hacer este país una mierda todo seguirá perfectamente

 **Pm:** ok, gracias señor

 **Leiche:** bueno, me tengo que ir

 **Pm:** no los mate señor

 **Leiche:** es una necesidad acabar con ese bache en nuestro camino

 **Pm:** tienen buenos objetivos ¿Por qué no dejarlos vivir?

 **Leiche:** prime es quien da las ordenes, no hay nada que cuestionar

 **Pm:** ***susurra*** lo lamento, ojala que puedan ganar y cumplir sus objetivos, confío en ustedes

 **Leiche:** ***se teletransporta a la marca de energía de los comandantes**

 **_mientras tanto con la Storm Brigade_**

 **Thunder:** todos a la sala de pruebas del magical link, llegó el momento de ver morir a esos críos

 ***todos llegan excepto natrix quien se tarda un poco más al tenerse que bañar y vestir***

 **Thunder:** ¿están listos?

 **Detch y Tectonical:** si señor * **usan su magical link para darle sus poderes a Leiche***

 **_Volviendo con los comandantes_**

 **Leiche:** un gusto conocerlos críos

 **Race:** ¿Quién eres? ***dice mientras toma unos pasos delante de los demás***

 **Leiche:** me presento, soy Leiche y vengo a matarlos así que solo les pido una cosa, no opongan ninguna resistencia ***se abalanza a ellos preparándose para usar sus poderes contra ellos***

 _ **Continuara…**_


	33. S1: Eliminación Central

**Race:** ***bloquea a Leiche*** No creas que será tan fácil

 **Coffee y seba:** ***Seba después de activar el Strength Breaker da una gran patada en el estómago de Leiche apoyado por un golpe dado por el bastón de coffe que luego convierte a un tridente-**

 **Race:** evee necesitamos evacuar la ciudad

 **Evee: *crea varios seres rápidamente para que evacue la ciudad***

 **Race:** chicos prepárense para defenderse, solamente ataquen cuando evacuen la ciudad

 **Todos:** NI LO DUDES ***sacan sus condensadores y los preparan***

 **Leiche: *cae acomodándose con rapidez y lanzándose a atacar a seba***

 **Tectonical: *activa sus poderes en Leiche para que impacte un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y aún más***

 **Leiche: *con su puño rodeado de roca manda un puño a la cabeza de su objetivo***

 **Seba: *rompe la roca de un puño y los pedazos de roca los convierte en pequeñas esquirlas de hierro para mandarlas a Leiche***

 **Leiche: *Tectonical activa sus poderes haciendo una pared de roca en frente suya***

 **Demoledor, Sei y Blade: *Blade borra la barrera y demoledor usa sus masas para propulsar a sei hacia Leiche haciendo que pueda agarrar su cuello con los lazos de sus pistolas y tirarlo al suelo***

 **Evee:** Race, necesito unos teleports

 **Race: *le da unos cuantos*** ¿cuánto queda para evacuar a todos?

 **Evee:** ya la zona está rodeada y con los teleports solo hace falta resistir unos minutos ***usa uno de los teleports para enviarle los demás a sus creaciones***

 **Race:** vamos, si apoyamos todos será más fácil evitar daños serios ***crea Infedrita alrededor de Leiche*** vamos chicos, solo debemos esperar unos minutos

 **_Con la storm Brigade_**

 **Thunder:** apresúrense podrían estar esperando por ese tipo

 **Tectonical: (** debemos acabar ya mismo **)** Leiche acaba ya mismo con esto no podemos permitirnos tardanzas

_ **Con los comandantes del caos_**

 **Leiche:** si señor – **rompe la Infedrita a su alrededor y se prepara para atacar a Race-**

 **Race:** mala idea

 **-la inestable Infedrita estalla en una inmensa llamarada alrededor de Leiche-**

 **Foxx:** todo listo evee?

 **Evee:** listo, evacuación hecha, vamos con todo ***crea a tokoyami y carga algunas balas para usarla en el peor de los casos***

 **Leiche: *se levanta después de drenar gran parte del ataque con los poderes de Detch con leves quemaduras***

 **Seba:** ¿no se les hace raro que no tenga ningún tipo de energía?

 **Foxx:** si pero tenemos algo más por lo que preocuparnos

 **Leiche:** ***levanta un inmenso pedazo de roca para atacar a todos los comandantes***

 **Evee:** Chicos World Breaker

 **Demoledor: *detiene la roca sacando masas del piso***

 **Blade: *se lanza a la roca y borra todo el espacio que su poder le permita***

 **Seba: *entra en el agujero y con sus guantes mancha todo lo que queda de la roca y lo modifica en forma de lanzas que arroja Leiche para derribarlo***

 **Leiche: *genera bastantes lanzas que le arroja a los comandantes***

 **Race: *derrite todas las lanzas con una llamarada***

 **Coffee: *rodea a Leiche con agua y empieza a apretar para matarlo con la presión***

 **Leiche: *con varios pedazos de roca se quita el agua de encima***

 **Foxx: *crea resortes potentes para propulsarse hacia Leiche y con sus condensadores clava en la ropa unas navajas que al alejarse las activa para crear lanzas de acero muy pesadas***

 **Leiche: *va cayendo a gran velocidad sin poderse resistir***

 **Evee: *manda a tokoyami a golpearlo en la espalda aprovechando la inmensa fuerza de la caída***

 **Leiche: *por poco se salvó de que le rompieran la espalda con unas rocas para absorber la fuerza del impacto y se prepara para atacar a los comandantes***

 **Dani: *ataca con sus vectores derribándolo con fuerza contra el suelo*** no olvides que sigo aquí ***intenta hacer estallar su cuerpo***

 **Leiche: *drena la magia de los vectores evitando que lo hagan estallar***

 **_con la storm brigade_**

 **Geo:** maldita sea son muchísimo más fuertes que la última vez, que haremos Thunder?

 **Thunder:** ahora Detch, que acabe con ellos

 **Detch:** a sus órdenes Thunder, Leiche acábalos en este instante

_ **Con los comandantes_**

 **Dani: *lo levanta para repetidamente golpearlo con el suelo separando muy rápidamente los vectores para evitar que drene su energía al notar la pérdida del vínculo con los que hizo para hacerlo estallar**

 **Race:** hagámoslo dem

 **Race y demoledor:** _ **BLACK FLAME**_

 **Leiche: *queda congelado en el suelo*** maldita sea, si tan solo tuviera una apertura

 **_Con la storm Brigade_**

 **Tectonical:** mejor tomemos el cargo para esto Detch

 **Detch:** si, tú encárgate del lado derecho, quizás así si pueda servir para algo

 **Tectonical:** si, es mejor que usemos nuestra segunda opción en lugar de esto

_ **Con los comandantes_**

 **Leiche: *pierde el control de su cuerpo y empieza a ser movido por la voluntad de Detch y Tectonical***

 **Tectonical: *usa el cuerpo de Leiche para mover rocas y lanzarlas contra los comandantes*** tomen eso

 **Race: *corta todas las que se le lanzan por la mitad***

 **Coffee: *detiene todas las rocas con agua congelándolas y mandándoselas de vuelta***

 **Detch:** parece que si están llendo enserio, sostenlos para que los acabe cuando veas una apertura Tect

 **Dani: *lo agarra con fuerza usando sus vectores e intenta estallar su cabeza***

 **Detch:** ahora ***usa sus poderes para drenar toda la energía de los vectores de Dani***

 **Evee: *dispara a sus creaciones consiguiendo mantenerlo en el suelo***

 **Race y Coffee:** _ **CUPULA DE CALOR**_ ***empiezan a intentar deshidratarlo a la muerte***

 **Tectonical: *libera a Leiche con un gran pedazo de roca que luego manda hacia cada comandantes*** maldita sea sí que se resisten

 **Race:** sí que es duro de dañar

 **Sei:** pero no si hacemos algo ***carga una bala multiplicadora*** acabemos con esto con un por 4 en cada arma, si lo que se de mi poder es cierto y multiplica su poder por 8 no hay manera de que sobreviva ***dispara la bala***

 **Detch:** ahora Tect ***drena la energía de la bala de sei y le expulsa de su cuerpo por la mano contraria matando a tokoyami por la sobrecarga de poder***

 **Tectonical: *controla inmensos pedazos de roca muy densa para mantenerlos en el suelo teniéndolo encima de ellos y una capa de arena para evitar que cualquier poder los pueda liberar excepto a Dani que la deja encadenada con grandes pedazos de roca cubriendo sus manos totalmente sin lugar para que cree los vectores***

 **Leiche:** sí que eres molesta

 **Race: (** maldita sea no puedo calentar esto lo suficiente para derretirlo y la arena solo se volvería cristal y haría esto peor **)**

 **Coffee: (** No hay espacio para que pase el agua suficiente para levantar esto y no puedo mover las manos para levantarla desde fuera **)**

 **Seba:** (los guantes no pueden manchar nada que no sea arena y solo puedo alterarla grano por grano, esto gastará demasiada energía **)**

 **Evee:** (no puedo crear nada tan pequeño con la fuerza para levantar esto)

 **Blade: (** solo puedo eliminar la arena debajo mía, mis kunais no sirven y me tomará demasiado tiempo hacer nada)

 **Sei: (** no puedo ver su cabeza y las pistolas están demasiado lejos para que tome los lazos)

 **Foxx:** **(** no puedo crear nada para levantar esto y no tengo manera de controlar sangre sin mover las manos)

 **Demoledor: (** si creo masas aquí solo conseguiré romperme las manos de manera irrecuperable)

 **Leiche:** al fin acabaré con ustedes, primero tu niña molesta, luego cada uno de ellos para acabarlos en cuestión de segundos, despídanse

 **Blade:** (maldita sea, si solamente pudiera mover las manos esto no pasaría, si tan solo fuera capaz de moverme ahora los podría salvar de ese maldito bastardo) ***empiezan a salir pequeñas energías negras de su cuerpo***

 **Treedios: *** blade contrólate, sé que puedes hacerlo

 **Blade: (** si…sé que puedo hacerlo) ***la energía negra desaparece por completo* (** seré fuerte por ellos, cumpliré nuestro sueño y los protegeré CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS) ***Una inmensa cantidad de energía destructiva sale de su cuerpo y la cubre completamente borrando la roca que está en contacto con ella y le permite liberarse y propulsarse a una velocidad muy superior a la que tenía antes borrar las cadenas de Dani y alejarla del camino cargándola en brazos* ¿** estás bien?

 **Dani:** si

 **Sei:** ¿eso es…?

 **Treedios:** *el magic release de Blade

 **Blade:** ve y libera a los otros ***con ojos morados oscuro gracias al magic release mira amenazantemente a Leiche muy enfadada por lo que intentó hacer*** yo me encargo de Leiche

 _ **Continuara…**_


	34. S1: Eliminación Total

**Leiche:** s-su presencia ha cambiado totalmente

 **_Con la Storm Brigade_**

 **Thunder:** su magic release llega a 45.750…sin duda se han hecho mucho más fuertes desde que los vi por última vez

 **Natrix:** mmm, puede ser un buen show lo que se viene

 **Vitalia:** no será más que una prueba más antes del método final

 **_con los comandantes-**

 **Blade:** ¿sabes? No pienso dejar que dañes a mis amigos así que es obvio que voy a tener que acabar contigo por intentar hacerles daño

 **Dani: *libera a todos haciendo que los vectores destruyan las rocas que los tienen encima*** chicos… ¿me explican que es lo que le acaba de pasar a blade?

 **Treedios:** *perdóname Dani, olvidé explicar ese detalle, eso es el magic release, un instinto de supervivencia en el que se convierte en magia pequeñas partes del cuerpo para poder explotar el máximo potencial de la magia del usuario y como pueden notar debido a sus detonantes vuelven al usuario más agresivo, y ahora mismo no creo que Blade pierda

 **Seba:** y eso porque Treed?

 **Treedios:** solamente presta atención seba

 **Leiche:** ***lanza una roca gigante hacia blade***

 **Blade: *se queda quieta al darse cuenta del efecto de su magic release el que hace que la roca que entre en contacto con su cuerpo se elimine totalmente sin que haga falta activar su poderes voluntariamente***

 **Leiche:** no podrás con todo esto ***lanza un montón de rocas tan rápido como puede***

 **Blade:** ***se queda quieta mientras una estela de humo morado sale de cada roca que es eliminada por su aura* ¿** ya acabaste? Entonces creo que ya es mi turno ***lanzándose tan rápido como puede golpea a Leiche en el estómago y tras levantarlo con su puño lo estrella contra el suelo haciendo que escupo sangre***

 **Leiche:** ¿Cómo demonios pudo incrementar tantísimo su poder?

 **_con la storm brigade_**

 **Detch:** ¿enserio lo usan como usuario del magical link sin ni siquiera explicarle lo que es el magic release? Por favor si la única persona que no puede usar el magic release es natrix, ¿en verdad pensaban que no hacía falta explicar una transformación a la que lo podríamos tener que llevar? Bueno, ya que

 **_Con los comandantes del caos_**

 **Leiche:** entonces voy con mi mejor carta, con esto nadie podrá derrotarme NADIE ***corre hacia blade para drenar su energía para superarla***

 **_Con la storm brigade_**

 **Detch:** que se joda ***quita su mano dejándolo sin su poder*** ya se está viniendo arriba, dejémoslo morir

 **Tectonical:** igual ya está perdido así que dejémoslo que desgasta un poco ***quita su mano*** algo más señor Thunder?

 **Thunder:** veamos cómo sigue la pelea, conocer más a los rivales no viene mal

 **_Con los comandantes del caos_**

 **Leiche: (** pero ¿qué? ¿Los poderes desaparecieron?)

 **Evee:** su presencia disminuyó un montón

 **Foxx:** de repente se siente como simplemente un humano normal

 **Blade:** tuviste tiempo para huir, parece que voy a tener que acabar contigo, espero que entiendas que es por tu culpa ***detiene su puño y le arranca el brazo accidentalmente al intentar tirarlo al suelo y luego de quedarse impresionada mirando su mano después de soltar el brazo de Leiche dándose cuenta de que es incapaz de mantenerse bajo control debido al brutal aumento de poder***

 **Leiche:** JODER **(** ahora sin poderes es imposible que le gane **)**

 **Blade: *lo patea en el estomago partiéndolo por la mitad***

 **Leiche: *por la gran perdida de sangre y dolor queda inconsciente empezando a morir lentamente por la misma perdida de sangre***

 **Blade: *le arranca la cabeza para acabar definitivamente con el*** ups, creo que me pasé un poco

 **Treedios: ***... esto es raro

 **Evee:** ¿Qué pasó Treedios?

 **Treedios: *** lo mató, no hay duda, pero cuando se mata a un usuario de magia quien lo mata recibe su poder pero no ha pasado nada, usualmente se ve energía salir del cadáver e ir al cuerpo pero no ha pasado nada ni siquiera parecido

 **Race:** blade, tranquila, respira

 **Blade:** ***calma su mente para desactivar el magic release***

 **Treedios:** *bien hecho

 **Blade:** eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé

 **Treedios:** *lo fácil es desactivarlo, dominarlo cuesta un poco más pero ya luego entraremos a eso

 **Detch: *activa un transmisor neuronal para mandarles un mensaje sin poder ser escuchado desde el magic link* *** hola sabandijas, soy Detch la persona que le dio la orden al soldado que acaban de matar de acabar con ustedes y quien le dio el poder de drenar energía

 **Blade: ¿** porque nos mandaste a asesinar?

 **Thunder: (** Bueno, al menos podemos intentar asustarlos para como mínimo mantenerlos lejos **) *** porque está en mi brigada especial de magos de elite, los 9 magos más poderosos que hay

 **Race:** quitando al que les dio una paliza a 3 de ustedes sin muchas molestias claro

 **Thunder:** *bueno, quitándolo al somos los 9 magos más poderosos que hay, así que me imagino que ya se harán a la idea de que con el tiempo los acabaremos*

 **Race:** los esperaremos ***como siente mucho calor desde el magical link drena el calor que solamente llegó a descomponerlo***

 **Treedios:** *esto es raro

 **Evee:** que pasó Treed?

 **Treedios:** *verás, cuando se mata a un usuario de magia la persona que lo hace hereda sus poderes de manera instantánea pero blade no ha heredado los poderes de Leiche y también es muy raro que su nivel de manera tan repentina bajó hasta tan solo 90, no es poco para un humano pero si muy poco para un humano que porta magia que estaba a su nivel además de lo que dijo Detch de que le dio el poder de drenar energía, solo la familia Infedrita sabe heredar poderes, no existe registro de una magia que herede magias y mucho menos de manera temporal por lo que puedo suponer tomando en cuenta que su poder desapareció totalmente antes de ser dañado muy dañado por blade…mejor examinamos todo lo posible, no hace falta el cuerpo ya que no se siente nada de magia así que traigan el dispositivo

 **Race:** ok ***calcina el cuerpo de Leiche*** bueno, vámonos ***abre un portal al árbol de la magia y todos la atraviesan***

 **_Con la storm brigade_**

 **Todos: *se retiran de la habitación**

 **Científico 1:** señor Detch, una pregunta, ¿Qué significaba el nombre de Leiche? Siempre se mostraba raro cuando se lo preguntaba

 **Detch:** algo que le queda muy bien para lo que fue para nosotros, significa cadáver en alemán, hice una buena elección para darle su nombre de soldado cuando se registró para magical link ¿no?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Y hasta aquí la primera saga, muy larga sí, pero bueno, si olvidaron algo pueden o leer de nuevo toda la serie o esperar unos caps (ya semanales) para resumir todo lo que ha pasado y explicar unas cuantas cosas más del universo de la serie, no será largo, tranquilos**


	35. R1: Soldada del caos

**Race:** eso estuvo GENIAL blade

 **Sei:** FUE SIMPLEMENTE ASOMBROSO

 **Blade:** no fue para tanto, de hecho hasta diría que me siento mal

 **Dani:** ¿por como mataste a Leiche?

 **Blade:** si, no quería que sufriera tanto, quería acabar rápidamente con él, matarlo de forma indolora y directa, no matarlo tan dolorosamente, pero, no era capaz de controlar la inmensa fuerza que me dio el magic release y más aún por el enojo que desató el magic release no podía controlarme en lo absoluto

 **Treedios:** tranquila blade, es normal, tu poder prácticamente se triplicó y además el enojo puede llegar a ser una emoción constante al haber detonado el poder del magic release

 **Blade:** espero poder controlarlo entonces

 **Treedios:** bueno, no es tan simple pero conociéndote con una semana intensa de entrenamiento deberías poder controlarlo, pero no creo que tengan tiempo

 **Race:** tranquilo Treed, estamos seguros aquí y necesitaría algo de tiempo para interactuar con los presidentes y así re ordenar un poco las cosas además de que debemos darle una recepción a nuestra nueva integrante

 **Sei:** es verdad, Dani aún no ha tenido un buen momento para pasarla con nosotros sin la situación del dominio mundial y demás

 **Demoledor:** tenemos que darle una buena bienDANIda

 **Todos: …** Dem… por favor

 **Demoledor:** era inevitable y lo saben

 **Race:** claro dem, lo que digas

 **Evee:** dejando de lado el pésimo chiste de dem ¿y la habitación para que duerma? Como que sería molesto llevarla de lado a otro mientras entrena

 **Race:** foxx ¿nos harías el favor?

 **Foxx:** claro, solamente denme un momento y me encargo

 **Coffee:** pero como que hacer una habitación individual para mí y Race no ¿verdad?

 **Foxx:** simple, si la hago seba la distorsiona para que no puedan estar ahí y tengan que dormir en la misma habitación y me da pereza tener que hace una cada noche

 **Race:** lo peor es que conociendo a seba me lo creo

 **Seba:** pues la verdad que si

 **Blade:** bueno Dani, espero que sepas en lo que te metes, vas a tener que aguantar esta clase de cosas todos los días

 **Dani:** además de que estamos intentando dominar el mundo y que sabemos que hay gente más poderosa que nosotros intentando matarnos ¿Cómo pueden llevar esto con tanta normalidad y siendo capaces de sonreír como si esto fuese algo de todos los días? Estamos en una misión suicida

 **Blade:** simplemente nos apoyamos cada momento bajo para seguir y cumplir finalmente nuestro sueño, conseguir llevar el mundo en una mejor dirección, que todos tengamos las mismas condiciones y seamos tratados de iguales, un mundo para que todos podamos sonreír

 **Race:** ese es un buen resumen

 **Dani:** entonces el nombre de comandantes del caos ¿porque?

 **Race:** el caos es el desorden de las normas, eso queremos, ir en contra de las malas normas que tenemos, darle caso a las ordenes actuales mejorándolo todo

 **Dani:** eso sí que no me lo esperaba

 **Demoledor:** es creativo eso si

 **Race:** es algo que me caracteriza y lo saben

 **Seba:** pero no podrás igualar jamás mi originalidad para los nombres

 **Race:** me llamaste Racengan en más de una ocasión con un montón de variables así que creo que es algo bueno que no te supere

 **Seba:** pues si

 **Coffee:** ¿enserio?

 **Race:** no te haces idea de la enorme cantidad de sobrenombres estúpidos que me ha puesto

 **Coffee:** y no tengo intenciones de saberlos

 **Seba:** no aprecian mi arte

 **Demoledor:** te entiendo seba ***pone su mano en el hombro de seba*** te entiendo totalmente

 **Seba:** gracias demoledor ***le devuelve el gesto*** gracias

 **Dani:** los días aquí van a ser cuanto menos divertidos

 **Blade:** pues sí, con demoledor y seba está garantizado reírte, ya sea con ellos o de ellos

 **Evee:** eso sí, más que nada te ríes de ellos

 **Seba:** eso es cruel

 **Race:** pero cierto

 **Sei y Blade:** ¿ves?

 **Dani:** sip, lo veo

 **Sei:** esto es lo de todos los días, eso sí ***le susurra al oído*** aun te falta ver a Coffee y a Race, son una monada

 **Dani:** lo tendré en cuenta

 **Race:** bueno, blade, ¿quieres empezar a entrenar ya?

 **Blade:** mañana que ya hoy estoy bastante cansada

 **Treedios:** normal, cuando entras en magic release sufres de un desgaste energético por la generación de energía y físico debido al aumento del flujo de magia por el cuerpo

 **Blade:** créeme, lo noto, estoy agotada

 **Treedios:** entonces mejor será que te vayas a descansar

 **Blade:** a y antes, seba, foxx, necesito que me den un nuevo comunicador, cuando activé el magic release se eliminó

 **Seba:** por el aura me imagino Por cierto, una pregunta Treedios

 **Treedios:** dime seba

 **Seba:** ¿Por qué no se le eliminó nada de la ropa a blade pero si el comunicador y las rocas que le mandaban? Todo entraba en contacto con el aura al igual que su ropa ¿Qué es lo que tiene distinto?

 **Treedios:** simple, cuando hice sus ropas tomé sabia del árbol de la magia para bañar una tela y que puedan servir como conductores de su poder dejando que siga el efecto, como un cable de cobre básicamente, no le afecta la electricidad pero si deja que le afecté a lo que tenga en contacto

 **Dani:** interesante ***le susurra al oído a blade*** al parecer no me da solo a mi explicaciones largas

 **Blade:** ***le susurra de vuelta*** es normal, al final te acostumbras

 **Dani:** lo noto

 **Treedios:** bueno, vayan a descansar ahora sí, luego los llamo para almorzar

 **Todos:** ok ***se van a sus habitaciones para descansar mientras foxx hace una habitación para Dani***

 **Treedios:** creo que no les vendría mal algo de ayuda extra ***usa el dispositivo de teletransporte que le dio Race para buscar señales de magia*** mmm, estas 2 son curiosas, parece que tengo gente nueva en la lista ***recibe una llamada por el comunicador integrado en el dispositivo* ¿** hola?

 **Count:** *hola Treedios

 **Treedios:** Count ¿Qué tal te va todo por allá?

 **Count:** *muy bien ¿Qué me cuentas?

 **Treedios:** ven y te cuento que es bastante, además ahora que me llamas tengo una idea y te necesito para algo grande, así además me cuentas de cómo vas con tu familia

 **Count:** *por supuesto, pero tengo unos asuntos así que creo que voy a tener que ir en una semana, pero igual estamos en contacto ¿vale?

 **Treedios:** claro, nos vemos pronto Count, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que hagas tanto

 **Count:** *tranquilo que no es mucho ir a visitar a mi amigo, hablamos luego que mi hija necesita ayuda con su tarea

 **Treedios:** Salúdala a ella y a Ana de mi parte

 **Count: *** claro, bye ***corta la llamada***

 **Treedios:** se llevará bien con ellos si ***se va a cuidar plantas en la parte superior del árbol**

 _ **Continuará…**_


	36. R1:Un merecido descanso

**Race:** la verdad estoy bastante cansado

 **Coffee:** todos nosotros Race ***se lanza un pequeño chorro de agua a la cara y se tira a la cama***

 **Race:** ***camina cansado a su cama***

 **Coffee: *agarra su manga y lo mira a los ojos*** porfa

 **Race:** tranquila ***se acuesta a su lado*** bueno, descansa hermosa ***se duerme abrazándola dejando la cabeza de Coffee en su pecho***

 **Coffee: *se acurruca en los brazos de Race* /**

 **_con los demás_**

 **Sei: *cae a la cama como plomo y se queda dormida***

 **Demoledor: *se cae a medias en la cama quedándose dormido***

 **Blade: *cae antes de entrar a su habitación durmiendo en el suelo***

 **Evee: *la ve dormir en el suelo y hace una creación para llevarla a la cama y ella se deja caer en la suya***

 **Foxx: *acaba la habitación de Dani y se va a dormir a su habitación***

 **Dani: *se duerme tras un rato mirando el techo pensando sorprendida por todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo***

 **Seba:** vaya día bueno, creo que al menos tengo energías para ponerme a hacer algunas cosas en el… ***cae a la cama sin darse cuenta***

 **-pasan 2 horas-**

 **_Devuelta con Coffee y Race_**

 **Coffee: *se despierta en brazos de Race y se queda mirándolo a la cara unos minutos*** / ***rodea el cuello de Race con sus brazos*** mas vale que no esté despierto ***le da un suave y corto beso en los labios y algo mas sonrojada vuelve a besarlo por un poco mas de tiempo*** no puedo creer que en verdad esté haciendo esto ***lame ligeramente los labios de Race para luego abrirle un poco la boca y besarlo metiendo ligeramente su lengua para finalmente morder suavemente sus labios***

 **Race: *antes de que Coffee se de cuenta la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente***

 **Coffee: *sin acabar de darse cuenta le sigue el beso* / *al darse cuenta se separa y tapa su cara con el pecho de Race***

 **Race:** chiqui ¿enserio pensabas que no lo iba a notar? ***le levanta la cara delicadamente y le muerde delicadamente los labios***

 **Coffee:** /Parecías muy dormido

 **Race:** normal que me despierte con esos besos chiquilla

 **Coffee:** / solo cállate, voy por comida ***se levanta y va abajo por comida***

 **Race:** mi chiqui es un caso, pero bueno, no seria mala idea ir a comer yo también ***se levanta para despertar a los demás e ir por comida*** bueno, el plan de hoy es simple, blade entrena con Treedios y los demás entrenamos en conjunto, así Dani mejorará aún más y nosotros podremos aprender a usar nuestros condensadores de mejor manera

 **Blade:** pero me quedaría atrás con los condensadores

 **Treedios:** tranquila, el entrenamiento para dominar el magic release tiene una parte de combate también con la cual podemos aprovechar y entrenarte con tus condensadores

 **Evee:** Treedios, no te pases como cuando nos entrenaste antes de salir

 **Treedios:** tranquila rayito de sol que no hace falta, solo hizo falta esa vez

 **Evee:** lo recordamos bien

 **Treedios:** perdón, enserio

 **Evee:** tranquilo

 **Treedios:** gracias mi sol

 **Evee: /** emm, me voy un momento a mi habitación ***sale corriendo a su habitación***

 **Sei: *le susurra a Dani*** esos 2 también son muy lindos pero no tanto como Race y Coffee

 **Dani:** vaya primer día

 **Foxx:** tienes suerte de que este sea tu primer día, hace unas horas Treedios nos estaba estampando cintra el suelo a puño limpio

 **Dani:** es cierto, nunca he visto a Treedios pelear, me pregunto si podré verlo contra blade por el entrenamiento

 **Blade:** ojalá que no, créeme, podría barrer el suelo con mi cara 7 veces antes de que seas capaz de verlo

 **Race:** todos lo sabemos bien

 **Demoledor:** aún recuerdo como se sentían sus golpes

 **Dani:** sí que debieron doler

 **Coffee:** todos y cada uno

 **Sei:** de hecho diría que cada uno dolía más que el anterior

 **Seba:** en mi caso por mi otro poder no era tan así, pero bueno, detalles

 **Race:** es verdad, Dani no conoce nuestros poderes

 **Dani:** nah, Treedios me los explicó así que tranquilos

 **Race:** mira, eso nos ahorra explicaciones repetidas

 **Coffee:** Race, no te llegué a preguntar esto en condiciones, ese chico con el que peleaste anoche ¿Quién era?

 **Race:** …

 **Sei:** ¿Qué chico?

 **Coffee:** anoche Race peleo con un chico con poderes de fuego y muchas quemaduras a lo largo del cuerpo, según parece su hermano

 **Race:** lo es, hay muchas cosas con él, preferiría no tener que hablar de esto aun

 **Coffee: *pone su mano sobre la de Race*** no te quería presionar

 **Race:** tranquila chiqui ***le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla*** se los contaré cuando llegué el momento

 **Sei:** bueno, mejor vamos a ponernos con el entrenamiento

 **Dani:** si, mejor

 **Seba:** entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Race:** ¿una pelea de practica por grupos?

 **Coffee:** ok, pero debo hacerle una pequeña petición a foxx

 **Foxx:** ¿Cuál?

 **Coffee:** quisiera cambiar un poco mi condensador, agregarle una cosa

 **Foxx:** y ¿porque no a seba?

 **Coffee:** no confío en lo que podría hacer solo para molestarme

 **Seba:** gracias por la confianza

 **Race:** está justificada, si alguien te pide hacer un bastón se lo haces con forma de pene

 **Seba:** no negaré esa posibilidad

 **Coffee:** entonces si es mejor que me hagas tú el favor foxx

 **Demoledor:** bueno, ¿vámonos a entrenar ya?

 **Race:** si, pero primero duchémonos

 **Foxx:** verdad, no vendría mal para despertarnos un poco

 **Dani:** ¿Dónde están las duchas?

 **Coffee:** tú síguenos

 **Blade:** yo me voy a entrenar con Treedios, que les vaya bien

 **Todos:** lo mismo te deseamos blade

 **Blade:** ***se va con Treedios a entrenar***

 **Treedios:** bueno, ¿empezamos?

 **Blade:** primero que nada, escuche unas voces antes de entrar a magic release ¿sabes que era eso?

 **Treedios:** si, eran unos seres que se enfrentaron a los dioses de este mundo hace ya milenios, por lo que se ve pueden aumentar mucho el poder de una persona influenciada por emociones muy fuertes de odio, desesperación e impotencia, como lo que sentiste, a todos los que entran en magic release le ofrecen un trato, a cambio de aumentar su poder de manera exponencial ellos son liberados del sello impartido por los dioses, son demasiadas cosas que decir

 **Blade:** pero ¿existiría manera de detenerlos?

 **Treedios:** si, el full balance que utilicé contra Thunder y los demás

 **Blade:** y ¿cómo se domina?

 **Treedios:** todo a su tiempo, por ahora, empecemos por dominar el magic release 5%

 **Blade:** si señor

 _ **Continuará…**_


	37. R1: Sufrimiento de guerra

**Dani:** bueno ¿Cómo haremos la pelea?

 **Race:** para probarte bastará con solo uno, ¿Quién se propone?

 **Foxx:** voy yo, quiero estirarme un poco

 **Dani:** es un poco injusto ¿no creen? Voy a pelear contra la chica con el poder de crear lo que sea, manipular la sangre además que tiene condensador contra mí con 3.450 de nivel, sin condensador, y solo manipulo vectores, poco más

 **Race:** no te subestimes, el nivel no lo es todo, la compatibilidad de poderes es importante, ser más poderoso no vale de nada si tu magia no puede dañar al oponente

 **Dani:** pues mi magia no creo que pueda cubrir la diferencia de nivel

 **Sei:** se más positiva seguro que te podrás defender, esos vectores tienen potencial

 **Dani:** bueno, no pierdo nada por intentarlo ***sube a la arena de entrenamiento a la vez que foxx*** bien, allá voy

 **Foxx:** no te contengas, ten por seguro que yo no lo haré ***blande su condensador***

 **Dani:** ***genera varios condensadores destructores y los lanza hacia foxx por la izquierda y la derecha para correr por el medio***

 **Foxx:** bien pensado Dani *** genera arena para distraer a los vectores y se lanza hacia Dani y manipula la sangre de su mano quitándola del camino lanzando un golpe a las costillas de Dani*¨**

 **Dani: *genera vectores pared para bloquear el golpe de foxx y al darse cuenta de que sus vectores destructores están distraídos con la arena los desactiva y luego crea unos vectores lanza para que vayan hacia foxx***

 **Foxx: *los esquiva gracias a la magic reaction*** así que puedes hacerlos con distintas funciones eh, entonces tendré que tener cuidado con dejarte mover ***lanza su poder secundario para mantener su mano contra el suelo***

 **Dani:** ***rápidamente genera vectores propulsores con sus pies para moverse lejos del sitio*** **(** Justo como supuse, sus poderes se lanzan como cuerdas que se atan a la sangre para ejercer el control sobre esa misma así que si evito su mano no tendré que preocuparme de su poder secundario pero aun debo conseguir hacer algo contra su poder primario **)**

 **Foxx: (** parece que ya sabe cómo evitar mi Blood Bending **)** tengo que aplaudir tu inteligencia sin duda Dani, tal vez hayas contrarrestado mi Blood Bending pero no creas que tendrás esa suerte con mi Hands of Génesis ***se lanza contra Dani impulsándose con una vara de metal hecha con sus condensadores para luego usarla para lanzar un golpe hacia Dani***

 **Dani: *crea unos vectores pared y con unos vectores propulsores se aleja del golpe***

 **Foxx: *con la fuerza del golpe separa los vectores pared que se reconstruyen por orden de Dani atrapando la vara*** te estás desarrollando mejor de lo que pensaba ***genera 2 bombas de humo que hace estallar por cada lado de Dani***

 **Dani: *con vectores pared bloquea encierra todo el humo de la explosión***

 **Foxx:** ajá no puedes manejar varios tipos de condensadores a la vez

 **Dani: *reactiva los vectores destructores que había desactivado antes reconfigurándolos a vectores lanza que manda hacia foxx***

 **Foxx: *detiene la lanza con una pared de acero y lanza una patada hacia Dani***

 **Dani: *Bloquea la patada con los vectores pared y al ver que el humo se va a empezar a dispersar reconfigura todos los vectores a destructores lanzándolos hacia el humo eliminarlo***

 **Foxx: *encierra los vectores en una espera de metal llena de arena para que no puedan salir y patea a Dani en la cintura golpeándola contra la barrera con poca fuerza acabando el combate***

 **Sei: *le da una botella grande de agua y una toalla*** estuviste genial

 **Dani: *toma la botella y se limpia con la toalla para luego dejársela colgada del cuello*** no es para tanto

 **Foxx:** sí que es bastante manejar mis poderes como lo hiciste, quisiera practicar un poco contigo para desarrollar más mis habilidades ¿te parece? ***le da el puño para chocarlo con el de Dani***

 **Dani: *choca el puño con foxx*** cuenta con ello

 **Coffee:** lo han hecho muy bien las 2, foxx, el favor que te mencioné antes por fa

 **Foxx:** ¿Qué quieres que le agregue?

 **Coffee:** hacer un tridente con mi bastón

 **Foxx:** buena idea no lo voy a negar ***hace unas cuchillas para completar el bastón y hacerlo un tridente plateado con detalles celestes además de generar una pintura negra de secado rápido que aplica por el bastón*** ¿qué te parece?

 **Coffee:** está genial ***empieza a girarlo y moverlo para probarlo*** bien balanceado

 **Race:** está genial, aunque bueno, creo que mejor debemos empezar a entrenar un poco la magic reaction y demás

 **_Mientras tanto con blade y Treedios_**

 **Treedios:** bueno blade, recuerda la emoción que tuviste cuando liberaste el magic release, esa furia que lo desató para ser específicos

 **Blade: *cierra los ojos y recuerda el momento en que desató el magic release y lo activa por algunos segundos***

 **Treedios:** bien hecho blade

 **Blade:** pero si no pude mantener el estado por más de 3 segundos

 **Treedios:** es lo normal tranquila, no se puede replicar el momento en su totalidad, ¿Cuál fue la sensación que sentiste cuando activaste el magic release?

 **Blade:** como si mi columna vibrara además de que mi espalda se tensaba

 **Treedios:** curioso

 **Blade:** así no te sentiste cuando activaste tu magic release?

 **Treedios:** no, todo el mundo tiene una sensación diferente que varía según la personalidad, la persona, la situación y un gran etcétera

 **Blade:** y ¿cómo puedo desatarlo entonces?

 **Treedios:** simple, repites lo que acabas de hacer pero usando tu magia para amplificar el estado, cuando esa sensación llega a cierto punto la transformación se mantiene hasta que la desactivas dispersando la energía que causó la sensación que se mantiene de manera involuntaria una ve activado de la manera correcta

 **Blade:** ósea que ¿tendré que estar siempre enfadada y con riesgo de hacer daño a inocentes?

 **Treedios:** no, cuando aprendas la sensación y como replicarla sin necesidad de la emoción podrás entrar a ese estado sin necesidad de emociones negativas, así que tranquila

 **Blade:** y ¿el full balance es igual?

 **Treedios:** no, el full balance es de hecho lo contrario pero para eso debes aprender a manejar el magic release 5%

 **Blade:** y ¿cómo evoluciona?

 **Treedios:** el 25% con el control suficiente aumentando lo necesario la sensación del 5%, cuando eso pasa recibes una sensación diferente que debes manejar para entrar en 25%, y de ahí en adelante repetir el proceso hasta el 100%

 **Blade:** pues a entrenar esto y conseguir el full balance…espero que no se me vuelva a ir tanto de las manos ***cierra los ojos para empezar a aprender la sensación de transformación***

 **_mientras tanto en Alemania_**

 **Soldado:** buenas tardes señorita ¿es usted la hermana del soldado nombre clave Leiche?

 **Sonnenlicht:** ¿Mondlicht?

 **Soldado:** ese mismo

 **Sonnenlicht:** si ¿le pasó algo?

 **Soldado:** falleció en combate contra unos terroristas que están armando una guerra por una tontería

 **Sonnenlicht:** … ***se arrodilla en el suelo y llora desconsolada*** ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER EL?

 **Soldado:** lamento mucho su perdida, fueron unos monstruos que lo desmembraron sin piedad, la llevaré con los generales de su hermano para que le den explicaciones

 **Sonnenlicht:** ok, ¿mañana mismo se puede?

 **Soldado:** haré las gestiones necesarias y saldremos mañana temprano **(** no puedo decir la verdad pero ojalá sepas pronto quien es el culpable de la muerte de tu hermano y todo lo que la Storm Brigade oculta tras de sí **)**


	38. R1: Tranquila Preparación

**Race:** bueno, entonces ¿Cómo llevas el magic reaction?

 **Dani:** no he podido empezar a entrenarla, iba a empezar hoy mismo de hecho

 **Coffee:** déjenme encargarme de esto

 **Sei:** claro

 **Race:** yo voy a buscar a los chicos que se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir un rato después de ducharse así que si me puedes dar algo de agua fría para despertarlos lo agradecería

 **Coffee: *genera algo de agua muy fría para Race que hecha en una pequeña botella que tenía guardada en su traje*** con como son esos 2 hará falta un poco más que eso

 **Race:** es verdad, gracias

 **Coffee:** suerte, bueno ahora sí, empecemos Dani, esta es la idea, empezaré a mover agua a tu alrededor y sin tiempo específico lo transformaré en hielo y los moveré aleatoriamente a tu alrededor, tú tienes que seguirlo con la cabeza teniendo los ojos cerrados

 **Dani:** ok ***elimina los Vectores convirtiéndolos en magia que vuelve a sus brazos*** ok

 **Coffee:** iré de a poco aumentando para que no sea demasiado difícil

 **_mientras tanto con Race_**

 **Race:** DESPIERTEN MIERDA ***golpea con fuerza la puerta de dem y de seba*** … ***suspira*** perdón foxx pero luego tendremos que arreglar esto ***derrite las puertas*** primero dem ***le echa media botella en la cara***

 **Demoledor: *despierta alterado*** ¿QUIÉN ES? ***genera una masa de sombra que lanza directamente a la cara de Race***

 **Race:** ***la detiene*** yo dem, soy yo así que tranquilo

 **Demoledor:** fue una malísima idea quedarme dormido ¿verdad?

 **Race:** y que lo digas amigo mío, y que lo digas, ahora ayúdame a despertar a seba

 **Demoledor:** ya me encargo ***hace que algunas masas lo levanten y lo dejen caer para despertarlo***

 **Seba:** ya estoy despierto

 **Race:** entonces ponte de pie

 **Seba:** vaaaaale ***se pone de pie medio dormido*** entonces ¿entrenamos un poco o nos levantamos para mirar a los demás entrenar?

 **Race:** no sé, prefiero pasar estos días relajándonos un poco, además que debo mantener la moral alta y evitar que baje por culpa de la revelación de que la storm brigade tiene aún más miembros de los que imaginábamos

 **Demoledor: ¿** que se te ocurre?

 **Race:** pues no mucho además de simplemente divertirnos y ayudar a Dani a entrenar

 **Seba:** no es mala idea, liberamos tensión y también intercalamos ayudando a Dani a hacerse más fuerte y controlar mejor su poder

 **Demoledor:** si, nos quedamos dentro del árbol y listo

 **Race:** bueno, vamos abajo a ver el entrenamiento de Dani ***baja con los demás*** que tal lo llevan todo sei?

 **Sei:** como nosotros al principio

 **Race:** ¿cómo tu o como los que no tenían la ventaja de que sus poderes se adaptan más rápido al magic reaction?

 **Sei:** como yo, como sus poderes tienen relación con la mente de manera directa

 **Race:** mejor para Dani si

 **Sei:** pues si

 **Dani:** ***sigue las lanzas de hielo con la vista perdiéndolas por pequeños momentos***

 **Race:** gran comienzo la verdad

 **Seba:** mejor que nosotros es

 **Race:** considerando nuestros inicios es bastante bueno que así sea

 **Demoledor:** definitivamente

 **Evee:** ¿Qué me perdí?

 **Seba:** no mucho y ¿Qué tal llevas lo de antes con tu enamorado?

 **Evee:** seba, tu cállate

 **Seba:** ok

 **Evee:** ooo ¿entrenamiento de magic reaction?

 **Coffee:** sep, le está yendo bastante bien, Dani abre los ojos un momento que ya voy a aumentar la velocidad

 **Dani: *abre los ojos*** okey, entonces ¿Qué tal lo llevo?

 **Race:** bien. Si sigues ese ritmo te irá genial

 **Sei:** menos mal que Treedios ya hizo parte del entrenamiento

 **Foxx:** si, hablando de eso me pregunto cómo le ira a blade con el entrenamiento del magic release

 **Evee:** hablando de blade, ¿solo yo la noté algo rara?

 **Race:** sería normal, el aumento de poder del magic release la llevó a otro nivel y no fue capaz de manejarlo, quizás tenga miedo de que vuelva a pasar pero no hacia el enemigo

 **Evee:** entonces hay que apoyarla a que domine su poder por completo para que pueda seguir tranquila con todo esto

 **Race:** esa es la actitud

 **Seba:** entonces mejor vamos a acompañarla ¿no?

 **Race:** voy yo, para algo soy el general, ustedes ayuden a Dani ***se va con Blade y Treedios***

 **Coffee:** cuenta con ello, sigamos Dani

 **Dani:** estoy lista ***cierra los ojos y sigue las lanzas con algo más de dificultad***

 **_Con blade y Treedios_**

 **Treedios:** repite

 **Blade:** ***repite la sensación de activación por 4 segundos***

 **Treedios:** otra vez

 **Blade:** ***se mantiene en los 4 segundos***

 **Treedios:** descansa

 **Blade:** ***Se deja caer en el piso*** es aún más agotador de lo que imaginaba

 **Treedios:** es normal, tu cuerpo aún debe acostumbrarse a esa sensación para que no te desgastes tanto, una vez domines bien esa forma y consigas las siguientes mantener ese estado será tan fácil como respirar, solo que un poco más exigente

 **Blade:** ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo desataste tu magic release?

 **Treedios:** es gracioso, llevo tiempo sin pensar en esa historia

 **Race:** hola ¿Qué tal les va todo?

 **Treedios:** bien, solo recordaba unas cosas **(** me pregunto qué haría Ligno si siguiera aquí **) *recibe una llamada por el comunicador de Count*** tengo que encargarme de algo así que denme un momento por favor, tu sigue blade

 **Blade:** ok **(** pues me quedaré con las ganas de saber cómo lo desató **)**

 **Treedios:** Race hazme el favor y vigílala, si su tiempo de transformación se mantiene en 4 segundos 5 intentos más déjala descansar y si aumenta tras 2 intentos para evitar sobre esfuerzo

 **Race:** como digas Treed

 **Treedios: *se aleja para contestar*** *hola Count perdón por tardar estaba atendiendo una cosa

 **Count:** *tranquilo Treed, pero ¿y eso que tienes algo que atender?

 **Treedios: *** lo que te explicaré cuando puedas venir

 **Count:** *¿gente nueva por esos rumbos?

 **Treedios:** *sep, ¿Qué tal la tarea de Violeta?

 **Count:** *bien, solo necesitaba que le explicara una cosa rápida

 **Treedios:** *¿y Ana que tal está?

 **Count:** *genial, hace poco tiempo la ascendieron

 **Treedios:** *¿enserio? dale mis felicitaciones

 **Count:** *tranquilo, lo haré, a y voy a poder pasarme un rato mañana a ver si finalmente me presentas a quien te dio los teletransportadores

 **Treedios:** *¿seguro?

 **Count:** * si, Ana tiene día de descanso mañana al igual que violeta y quieren que las deje solas para tener una noche de chicas así que pasaré un día por ahí

 **Treedios:** *ósea ¿en unas horas vienes?

 **Count:** *sep, ya se está haciendo tarde, llamé para decirte eso que ya tengo que arropar a violeta

 **Treedios:** *vale, descansa y nos vemos mañana

 **Count: *** Tu igual Treed ***cuelga***

 **Treedios:** sí que es tarde si, mejor vámonos a dormir ***vuelve con blade y Race***

 **Race:** 5 segundos Treed

 **Blade:** ***descansa en el suelo***

 **Race:** blade, despierta

 **Blade:** ***se despierta y se levanta con dificultad*** vámonos

 **Race:** mejor, descansemos un rato, descansa Treed

 **Blade:** buenas noches ***Van con los demás***

 **Treedios:** buenas noches ***se va para su espacio entre ramas del árbol***

 **Dani:** vaya día

 **Race:** ¿Qué tal les fue?

 **Coffee:** bien, solo que necesito descansar, fue mala idea hacer el movimiento del agua en lugar de solo el hielo

 **Race:** entonces comamos y a dormir que ha sido un día productivo, aunque foxx, tuve que derretir las puertas de seba y dem así que perdón pero

 **Foxx:** ya se, tranquilo, así practico un poco

 **Race:** perfecto, vamos a comer ya

 **Seba:** ósea que ¿me desperté para mirar a Dani por una hora y luego comer?

 **Race:** si

 **Seba:** ok, la comida hace que valga la pena

 **Race:** al comedor y que aproveche comandantes

 **Todos:** Si señor ***se van a comer para luego dormir***

 _ **Continuará…**_


	39. R1: La barrera insuperable

**Race: *se despierta al lado de Coffee*** chiqui, despierta

 **Coffee:** déjame dormir un poquito más

 **Race:** vamos chiqui ***la sacude un poco***

 **Coffee:** déjame

 **Race:** te lo buscaste ***le hace cosquillas para despertarla***

 **Coffee:** PARA RACE ***empieza a mover los brazos para hacer que se detenga***

 **Race:** cuando te levantes ***sigue haciéndole cosquillas***

 **Coffee:** vale ***se sienta*** tonto

 **Race:** conseguí que te levantaras al menos

 **Coffee:** bueno, me voy a duchar para acabarme de despertar

 **Race:** ok chiqui, yo iré despertando a los otros ***le da un pequeño beso en la frente y luego le acaricia la cabeza***

 **Coffee:** no te me pongas cariñoso que aun ni despierto del todo

 **Race:** ya cuando despiertes bien me pondré cariñoso entonces

 **Coffee:** pero no te pases tontito ***le da un besito en la mejilla***

 **Race:** tranquila, no me pasaré ***se levanta para ir a despertar a todos los demás***

 **Todos: *bajan al comedor después de ducharse***

 **Treedios:** hola chicos

 **Sei:** hola Treed ***se sienta a desayunar con todos los demás***

 **Race:** bueno entonces hoy entrenamiento ¿no?

 **Seba:** si, hacemos lo de ayer, ayudar a Dani para entrenar el magic reaction y poco más

 **Blade:** y yo pues entrenar el magic release a ver si avanzo un poco

 **Evee:** seguro que te sale pronto, solo tienes que esforzarte

 **Blade:** espero que así sea

 **Race:** si, solo debes repetir lo que ya has hecho unas cuantas veces más

 **Blade:** pues el intento va bien así que esperemos que siga mejorando

 **Race:** con entrenamiento mejoramos rápidamente, solo tienes que echarle ganas

 **Blade:** eso haré, gracias por los ánimos

 **Race:** no es nada

 **Treedios: *recibe un mensaje de Count diciéndole que ya se va a teletransportar*** esperen un momento que tengo que hacer una cosa, disfruten el desayuno

 **Evee:** ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

 **Treedios:** ya lo verán, tranquilos ***se va a la copa del árbol para recibir a Count***

 **Blade:** por cierto Dani ¿Qué tal te va con la magic reaction?

 **Dani:** bastante bien según dicen, aunque no sé muy bien que tan lejos estoy de dominarlo

 **Sei:** bastante bien

 **Race:** estás en el avance normal para quien tiene poderes con relación directa con el cerebro

 **Blade:** pues entonces mejora mutua ¿no?

 **Dani:** sip ***choca los cinco con Blade***

 **Blade:** más vale que no te tardes en alcanzarnos

 **Dani:** cuenta con ello

 **Foxx:** Dani incluso sin magic reaction es muy buena para su nivel

 **Sei:** si, su poder es bastante versátil además de que requiere bastantes cosas para poder neutralizarlo

 **Dani:** no sé, aun debo mejorar mucho así que creo que me están sobre estimando, seguro que hay gente más poderosa

 **Todos: *se quedan paralizados por una enorme presencia***

 **Race: *le tiemblan las manos*** esa presencia

 **Blade:** es…demasiado pesada

 **Race:** se siente incluso como si fuera de Treedios atacando al 100%

 **Evee:** viene de la copa tenemos que apresurarnos para ayudar a Treedios

 **Race:** arriba comandantes, Dani ayuda desde atrás y los demás ataquen con todo

 **Blade: (** Demonios, si pudiera manejar el magic release esto sería mucho más fácil **)**

 **Dani:** ***hace unos vectores propulsores para todos***

 **Todos: *llegan a la copa y desenfundan sus condensadores***

 **Treedios:** am hola chicos ¿Qué pasó?

 **Count:** dura bienvenida

 **Race:** Treed ¿Quién es él?

 **Treedios:** un buen amigo mío que llegó aquí por un accidente que sufrió un avión de guerra que piloteaba hace unos pocos años que vino a visitarme

 **Todos:** …

 **Treedios:** perdón por asustarlos, debí advertirles de su nivel, no se ve todos los días un humano con 60.000 de nivel

 **Todos:** … ESO NOS HUBIERA AHORRADO EL SUSTO

 **Treedios:** perdón, ya para mi es costumbre y no pensé en cómo les podría afectar

 **Race:** además ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN PODEROSO DE NORMAL? ESTÁ EN EL JODIDO LIMITE HUMANO CONSTANTEMENTE

 **Treedios:** Verán hay algunas personas que presentan poca o nula diferencia entre 5% y 100% y Él es uno de ellos, gastan una cantidad uniforme de energía por cada uso en lugar de aumentar en conjunto con el nivel de poder

 **Race:** es injusto

 **Treedios:** un poco, pero bueno, antes de nada el chico con la katana es Race, quien me dio los teletransportadores, la chica con orejas de gato se llama sei, la chica con pelo corto y mechas verdes es Coffee, la chica morena de pelo largo es blade, la chica morena con pelo corto café es foxx, el chico de pelo café y ojos verdes es seba, el de ojos cafés es demoledor o dem para acortar, la otra chica con pelo corto es Dani y la chica de pelo rizado es evee, también conocidos como los 7 comandantes del caos, su general Race y su primera soldada Dani

 **Todos:** un gusto

 **Count:** un placer conocerlos

 **Todos:** lo mismo decimos

 **Treedios:** y era de esto de lo que quería hablar contigo, ellos están intentado mejorar el mundo manejando decisiones importantes de todos los presidentes del mundo, en resumen tendrán que pasar por un filtro para poder decidir leyes, sentencias y demás cosas como evitar guerras así que quería pedirte tu ayuda en un problema que tienen, tienen que pelear contra otros usuarios de magia muy poderosos y creo que tu magia les seria de mucha ayuda

 **Count:** me gusta la idea así que cuenten conmigo

 **Race:** ¿enserio? eso fue…rápido

 **Foxx:** como pregunta ¿Cuál es tu magia?

 **Count:** Absolute Barrier, puedo generar una barrera de magia condensada que funciona como un escudo increíblemente resistente

 **Race:** pues sí, un escudo de 60.000 debe ser muy difícil de romper

 **Treedios:** lo sé muy bien y más cuando usa su magic release

 **Todos:** … ¿ENCIMA TIENE MAGIC RELEASE?

 **Treedios:** si, de hecho acabo de tener una idea, creo que les vendría bien ver una pelea más seria entre usuarios del magic release para conocer el estado un poco mejor así que no sé qué opines Count

 **Count:** tengo todo el día como ya te dije así que claro, nunca tendré problema en pelear contigo Treed

 **Race:** pero ¿no tenías la limitación de solo pelear con invasores o gente que fuera catalogada como aprendiz?

 **Treedios:** si, Count sigue contando como aprendiz así que no hay ningún problema

 **Count:** no te había conseguido ganar aun ¿verdad?

 **Treedios:** nope, y no creo que cambie ***entran los 2 a la zona de combate de prácticas*** veamos cuanto has mejorado Count

 **Count:** veamos si te has mantenido Treed ***se colocan los 2 en pose de pelea***

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
